A New Life, A New Goal
by LexyLuvsWritings101
Summary: Alexandra was the only survivor during the attack on her hometown by a group that call themselves 'The Phantom Pirates', watching the leader kill her father right before her eyes. Stranded in the middle of the ocean, she was saved by the Strawhat Pirates, and made a crew member. It's a crappy summary, never been good at them, but please read and review.
1. Prolouge

A New Life, A New Goal

(**Disclaimer-** I **DO NOT **own One Piece, or the characters, but I own the OC's.)

_(__**Author's Note-**__ Hey! This will be my second book I ever made in Fan Fiction. I might delete my first story __'The Elemental' Mary Jane Ross__, or revise it; I haven't decided, yet. If there is anything I need to improve on my writing, you can tell me in the reviews. In this first chapter, she is 8 years old.)_

The Beginning

Kinzoku Island, or Metal Island, was one of the smallest islands in the East Blue. Even for its size, it was known to have the best blacksmiths living there, including the famous Jonathan Blaze. He was known to forge the best weapons anyone has ever seen. He forged weapons from small, sharp daggers to beautiful katanas. He was a legend in Blacksmith History.

There was one other person, the daughter of Jonathan Blaze; Alexandra Blaze, also known as Jonathan Blaze's apprentice, helping in creating the dangerous, but elegant weapons. Alexandra wasn't only famous for being an apprentice. When she was young, probably about eight years old, she ate a Devil Fruit, the Kage Kage Fruit, or Shadow Devil Fruit.

Well, the rumor spread like wildfire, and then, most of the civilians didn't like the fact she had a Devil Fruit ability, so they did cruel things. They would shove her down when she walked by, trip her; call her 'freak' behind her back, and the kids wouldn't let her play games with them, but that wasn't the worst thing. The worst was they ignored her, as if she didn't exist.

When Alexandra told her father about the civilians' behavior towards her during her bed time, he sat on the edge of her small bed, shrugged his broad shoulders, and said "The civilians . . . well, they're just probably jealous." "Why are they jealous, daddy?" Alexandra asked, confusion written on her face.

"It's because you're special." He replied, as if it was a fact. "How am I special, daddy?" she asked. "Well, one, your eyes." Alexandra was born with different colored eyes; one ocean blue eye, from her father, and one hazel eye, from her deceased mother. "Two," he continued, "Your hair." He stated, as he ruffled her long, fiery red hair, also from her mother, making Alexandra giggle.

"Finally, you have a special ability from that Devil Fruit that lots of people want. See, Devil Fruits are very rare, giving you special powers, also worth lots of Beli, but you lose one thing Devil Fruit users regret to give up." "What do you lose, daddy? Do you lose your hair?" she asked curiosity shining in her hazel and blue eyes. He chuckled at her naïve behavior, also from her mother, and shook his head.

"No. You don't lose hair." Then his expression turned serious. "You lose your ability to swim." He said. She slowly nodded her head, soaking the entire information in. "I wouldn't worry about the civilians, though; we don't need them. Besides, you have me. I'm your friend aren't I?" "Yes, daddy." She said, giving him a toothy grin.

Jonathan laughed, and gave Alexandra a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, honey. See you in the morning." He said as he stood up from the bed. "Goodnight, daddy." Alexandra replied, as she watched him blow out her candle, the only light that illuminated her small room, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Alexandra stared at the wooden ceiling for a while, not even tired. _"Daddy says I'm special, and that's a good thing, right?" _she asked herself in her head, trying to find the answer to her question until her head hurt. _"That is also sad that I have to lose my ability to swim, but that won't matter." _She said in her head. _"Well, from now on, I won't let the civilians bother me, either."_ She declared, as she slowly closed her eyes, and went into a dreamless sleep.

Alexandra kept to her word, not letting the people around her put a damper on her happy mood. When someone called her names, she ignored them. When they push her down, she turned the other cheek. When she had no one to play with, she created them. No, not as imaginary friends, she used her Kage Kage Fruit to create shadows that look like the children she saw playing at the beach; they were like her own puppets. She would talk to them, as well, and they talk back, as if they were normal beings, but no one else can hear them, so it seemed as if she was talking to herself in their eyes.

Everyone overall seemed shocked, sometimes terrified, seeing the power that the odd red headed child had, but it just made it worse for Alexandra. Now, they made rumors behind her back, claiming she does 'Black Magic', throw dirt in her face, steal the groceries that she would carry home, and more cruel things. Once, a group of men got together, and tried to drown her, but one of the few women that liked Alexandra saved her just in time.

When the woman told Jonathan what was happening to his daughter, he was furious. He decided to move, build a house in the mountains quite a ways away from the village, and plans to take Alexandra with him of course, so no one can pick on her again. As they were riding up the hill on their horse-pulled wagon, Alexandra asked her father why they were moving.

He sighed at her naïve question, thinking she should know why they're moving, but he just simply replied "To protect you, honey." Alexandra was silent for a while. "You can't protect me forever." She stated in a serious voice, staring ahead of the trail, while her father stared at her surprised that she would even say that, but none of the less, it was true, no matter how much it hurt.

He can't protect his baby girl forever.

Since then, the villagers would see Jonathan a few times a week, buying groceries, but they've never seen Alexandra, not ever, and not again.

_(__**Author's Note- **__I'm done with the prologue. I hope it was good, so far. Sorry if left any grammar issues. Write any reviews if it's good and I should keep going, or say it sucks. LOL. _ _I hope you liked it.)_


	2. Chapter 1

A New Life, A New Goal

(Disclaimer- I DO NOT own One Piece or the characters, but I do own my OC's.)

(Author's Note- This is the first chapter. Alexandra is 16. Hope you like it.)

Chapter 1-

"I'm home!" Jonathan Blaze called out as he closed the door, his voice echoing through his small home. He walked inside the kitchen, and set his groceries inside each cabinet. "Something's not right." Jonathan thought, as he walked out of the kitchen and toward Alexandra's room.

He knocked on her door a few times, and called out, "Alexandra, You in here?" No response. He grabbed ahold of the door handle. "Well, I'm coming in now." He said as he twisted the doorknob, and walked in. He looked through the small, tidy room. No sign of his daughter. This started to scare Jonathan.

"Where could she be?" he asked to himself as he closed the door behind him, but then he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a big shadow, a man's shadow, running down the hallway, and into the living room. "Alexandra, quit trying to scare me." He said as he slowly walked into the living room. Looked around, checking behind the couches, looking behind the curtains, but still no sign of his daughter; or that shadow.

"Alexandra?" he called out, but no response. Then, once again, he saw the big shadow, way too big to be Alexandra. Jonathan felt chills running down his spine, as if someone was watching him. He slowly walked over to the small table next to the couch, and opened the drawer, pulling out a short dagger hidden inside.

"Whoever is in here, come out now." Jonathan demanded. At first there was no response, until he saw water . . . no, not water, a dark mass seeping through under the door. "What is that?" Jonathan thought, a pinch of fear gripping his chest, as the dark mass slowly crawled up the wall materializing into a silhouette. Jonathan realized it was that man's silhouette. "No, this thing isn't a man." Jonathan stated in his mind. He knew he wasn't imagining things, but he wished he did, now. The fact that it seeped through the front door wasn't the only scary part.

It had no face; no eyes no mouth, no nose; nothing at all. It looked like something you would read from a ghost story.

"Are you scared?" A voice whispered next to Jonathan's ear, making him swiftly turn around, attempting to slice the person behind him with the dagger. "WOAH! WOAH! Hold it there, big guy." The person said, holding their hands up in surrender. Right then, Jonathan realized that the voice belonged to Alexandra; and that he got pranked . . . again.

Alexandra couldn't hold it in any longer when she saw that irritated look on Jonathan's face, and started rolling on the wooden floor laughing. "You should . . . see the look . . . on your . . . face!" she said in between laughs. Her father still looked irritated, but then ran his fingers through his brown hair, and started to chuckle as well. "I always forget you have that Devil Fruit Power." He said. Then, an idea came to him, and suddenly had a mischievous glint in his ocean blue eyes, watching his daughter still giggling as she is picking herself off the floor.

"Well, I guess after this little stunt you just pulled, you don't get your present." Her father said a smirk on his face when he saw her shocked expression. "A present!?" she thought. Alexandra ran to her father, excitement written in her ocean blue and hazel eyes. "Really?! Well, where is it?!" she asked, as she glanced around in the living room, trying to find it.

"First, we have to check out your arm, and legs before I give it to you." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Aww dad, no. Please, not the metal check." Alexandra practically begged, giving her father a pout. "Come on," he said, grabbing her cold metal arm, and dragging her towards the kitchen's back door, leading to the back yard.

The cold breeze gave Alexandra chills. Even through her black sweater, she had goose bumps on her alabaster skin. Across the backyard was where her father's workshop is, the soul birthplace of his beautiful weapons.

"It will be over very quickly." He declared as he opened the wooden door to the workshop. "Yeah, you said that the last time, and those minutes were very slow, and painful." Alexandra mumbled, remembering the agonizing pain when her father would screw the limbs back to her body. None of the less, her father still heard her sentence, and soon felt guilty, knowing it was his fault for having her going through this pain; making her lose her arm, and both her legs.

Alexandra walked to her usual chair near the window, having the perfect view of the full moon light illuminating the flourishing town below. "I wish I could go down there." She told her father, as he pulled out his tools for the 'Metal Check.' He sighed, knowing she would say that, and simply replied, "You know you can't go down there. There are cruel people down there that will do anything to hurt you."

He walked over and set the tray of tools on the table next to the window, and sat in the chair across from Alexandra, watching her stare out the window. She looked . . . lonely, who is he kidding? Jonathan knew she was lonely, but . . . he was scared. Yes, the Jonathan Blaze, the best blacksmith in history, is scared for his daughter's safety, and by dragging her away from people that wanted to hurt her seemed to be the best option; until now.

"Let's get this over with," Jonathan said, grabbing a clean cloth from his tray, and rolling up the cloth in his hands. "Put this in your mouth, and bite down." He said her, and she obliged. Her father grabbed her metal arm, and a screwdriver, and started to unscrew the bolts holding the arm into her skin. He saw Alexandra close her mismatched eyes, and clench her small fist tightly.

When he successfully unscrewed all the bolts, he grabbed the metal arm at the base, and pulled. "Mph!" Alexandra clenched her fist harder, trying to, unsuccessfully, forget about the pain. "It's off." He declared, watching her to start relaxing in her seat. He stood up from his seat, and walked over to his worktable, looking for any pebbles, sand, leaves stuck in every nook and cranny, fixing all the small parts that broke during their spars when they test out the newly made weapons they finish, and make the fake limbs longer for her appropriate height.

This went on for a few more hours, and all Alexandra felt was pain; for many reasons. One came from the 'Metal Check'; another came from loneliness. She loves her father; she really does, but . . . Alexandra is tired of being cooped up in this old cottage every day. Her father never let her step foot out of the wooden fence surrounding the cottage, afraid she might get hurt again, but he forgets the fact that she is sixteen now. She wasn't the weak little fiery red head she was eight years ago.

While he's gone to the village for supplies, she practices on her Kage Kage abilities. She can now materialize weapons with her shadow powers, mainly a whip, dagger, and sword, without losing energy. She can also control people by their shadow now that is a bit draining. She tried this on her father, attempting to make him cook; not such a good idea. She now has the ability to make shadow puppets as spies. When she makes the shadows walk around town, it's as if she sees what they see, but . . . it's not the same.

She wants to see the world with her own eyes.

"We are done, now, Alexandra." Her father said, screwing the last bolt in place on her shoulder. She took the wet cloth out of her now sore mouth, and threw it in the trash. Then she remembered something. "Okay old geezer. Where's my present?" she asked, watching as he's cleaning his tools. "Sort of like a doctor." Alexandra stated, as she saw her father turn around, holding a small, silver box in his calloused hands.

"It's right here." He stated as Alexandra squealed with delight. "Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!" she repeated, holding out her hands for the present. Her father gave her the present, and she ripped the silver paper to shreds, opening the top of the box. When she saw what was inside, she just . . . stared. Then, Jonathan started to worry.

"What? Do you not like it? I could-"I love it." Alexandra interrupted, giving her father a genuine smile, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. It was a silver round locket, the front design being an in craved picture of a ship in the ocean waves. When she opened it, there was a picture of an eight year old her, smiling a toothy grin, hazel and blue eyes filled with happiness on the left side. On the right side, it was a picture of her father, smiling with a woman in his arms. She had short fiery red hair, and beautiful hazel eyes filled with love.

"That was your mother." Alexandra heard her father say next to her. She stared at him with pure shock; this was the first picture of her mother she has ever seen. Her father gently took her locket out of her hands, and put it around her neck while she held her red hair off her neck. When it clicked into place, and she put her hair down, she turned to her father, and hugged him, ignoring the soreness in her shoulder and thighs as tears leaked from her mismatched eyes, and down her heart-shaped face. He stiffened at the contact, but slowly put his arms around his daughter.

"Thank you, dad." She whispered, as she let go of the embrace, and stood from her seat. "Well, you have one more surprise." Alexandra heard Jonathan say to her. "What is it?" she asked as they both walked back outside, and towards their cottage.

"You have to wait tomorrow for it." He said, chuckling at his daughter's angry scowl on her face. "Why? Why not now?" she whined as they walked into the kitchen. "Because we are both going there." She gave him a suspicious look, and asked "Where are we going? Please tell me!" she pleaded as they both took out the things they needed to use to cook dinner.

"Ok, fine, but first let me say . . . I know you've been lonely for a while, and it's my fault for it." "No it's-"Alexandra started, but her father interrupted. "Yes it is. I've been . . . scared for your safety; moving up in the mountains, not letting you leave, so, tomorrow morning, we will be going to town, and you get to make the decision to whether we move back."

Alexandra stared at her father in disbelief. "Really?!" she asked, giving her father the tightest hug she's ever given. Her father sniffed the air. "I smell something burning." He stated, and realization hit both of them in the face. Their dinner was burning.

After throwing away their burnt food, they made more, and ate. When they were done cleaning the dishes, Alexandra walked towards her room, while her father walked towards the back door to the workshop. "Goodnight, dad." She said to Jonathan. "See you in the morning." He said, closing the door behind him, heading towards the workshop to create more weapons.

When she opened the door to her tidy room, she changed out of her black sweater, and jeans, and into a black tank top, and red pajama pants. After she brushed her red hair, and teeth, she crawled into her small bed, staring out the window, having a perfect view of the town and ocean below, the moonlight making the ocean waves sparkle.

She opened her locket, and stared at the picture of her beautiful mother. "I wish I had known you." Alexandra thought, as she closed her and closed her eyes. "Tonight turned out to be the best night ever." She finally thought as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Well, life has other plans for her tonight.

(Author's Note- FINALLY! I'm done with the first chapter. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Sorry if I left any mistakes.

Luffy- "HEY! WHEN DO I GET TO BE IN THE STORY?!"

LexyLuvsWritings101- "Not yet, but you will be."

Luffy- "Oh, Ok. LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS! Sanji! I want MEAT!"

LexyLuvsWritings101: -_- . . .


	3. Chapter 2

A New Life, A New Goal

(**Disclaimer-** I **DO** **NOT** own One Piece or the characters. I do own my OC's.)

_(__**Author's Note- **__This is the second chapter of my story. Enjoy!)_

Chapter 2-

'**BAM!'**

The door swung open, and hit the wall, waking up a tired Alexandra from her sleep. "Hurry up, and pack clothes! We need to leave, **NOW**!" Alexandra's father said urgently. "Why, is it morning?" she asked sleepily as she sat up, rubbing her eyes with her real hand, while yawning.

"No, pirates are here." Her father replied as he ran out the door, probably to throw more clothes in his bag. "I still don't see why you . . ." her sentence was cut short when she saw the disaster outside. The whole town was on fire; the red, orange, and yellow flames whipping at the wooden homes, and if you looked closely you could see the huge, dark pirate ship, gently sitting at the port, not far away. The giant pirate flag had the trademark skull, a long scar going down its right socket. The unique part was it had two scythes making an 'X' behind the skull.

Alexandra could feel a pinch of fear gripping her chest, she has never met pirates before, and she doesn't want to, now. She automatically jumped out of bed, and slammed her closet door open, pulling out button up shirts, jeans, t-shirts, all the clothes she needs, and a black backpack, shoving all of it in the bag as much as she could. Alexandra packed her photo album, put her red hair in a braid, and made sure her locket was around her neck. She didn't bother to change out of her pajama's, but she put on a black jacket, and black slip-on shoes before sprinting out the door, and into the living room, where she saw her father standing near the door, tapping his foot on the wooden floor impatiently.

"Alexandra, hold these." Her father said as he set over twenty katanas in her arms, and grabbing more swords. "What are these swords for . . . oh." when her father opened the door, there were about fifty men with their families standing outside the door, waiting. When some people glanced at Alexandra, she could see fear in their eyes, others disgust, or both. _"It's been eight years, and they still loathe me?"_ Alexandra thought. "Here are the swords." Alexandra's father said, as he passed weapons to all the men willing to fight for their island.

He took the swords out of her hands, passing the swords to the rest of the men, having one in his hands as well while he took her fleshy hand, and started dragging her towards the gate. _"For eight years, I've been stuck up in the mountains, dreaming to leave, and see the new world with my own eyes. Now that I can, I'm . . . scared. Well, I don't want to leave like this." _Alexandra thought as her father pulled open the gate door. When Alexandra took her first steps out of the perimeter of the gate, she felt . . . free. She took a deep breath of the air, having the hint of smoke linger in the air, but it was still fresh.

When Alexandra heard the battle cry, she saw all the men running down the hill, with all the women, and children behind, while she and her father were last, running towards the chaos below.

This was a war, and it had just started.

Fire was all around them, smoke clouding Alexandra's vision, and lungs. She could feel the intense heat of the fire through her clothes, nipping at the exposed skin on her flesh hand, and face. "Cover your mouth, and follow me." She couldn't see her father but heard his voice to her left, and complied, covering her nose with her jacket, following his voice as best as she could, but it wasn't easy.

All around her, Alexandra could hear the agonized cries of fallen men, the loud clinks of metal hitting against metal, the sound of gunshots in the air, the smell of ash and smoke filling her lungs, the blood spattered on the ground, but worst of all; the lifeless, half lidded eyes of the dead men, women, and children sprawled on the ground, either their head cut off their own bodies, or as if a giant metal sword drove into their chests. _"I must be having a dream, No, a nightmare."_ Alexandra thought. She felt her knees buckling under her, not able to hear her father's voice anymore. There was nothing to grab, so she fell, landing on her hands and knees. Her body told her to run, but she didn't care; she couldn't run anymore.

Something wet and warm was sticking to her hands, and knees, seeping through her pajama pants, and into her metal knees. She knew what it was. It was blood. She threw up the bile she tried holding onto the ground, coughing the smoke out of her mouth, as well.

"Hehehe . . . hello there, little one. You lost?" A dark voice said above her, and she looked up, and her intense fear rose up higher, when looking at his face. The man was huge, filled with nothing, but muscles, the palest skin Alexandra has ever seen, with wild midnight black hair, and a scar running down his right eye, but that wasn't the scariest part; his eyes were the scariest of all.

The sclera in his eyes weren't white; they were black with his iris's blood red, and his pupils white; he looked like a demon from a scary novel. He wore a leather black trench coat, with blood splattered on the bottom, as well as his big leather boots, he wore a white shirt underneath and black pants, and held a blood covered scythe in his scarred hands, the curved blade still glistening against the fire's light.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked calmly, running the bloody tip of his scythe down her skin gently enough to not draw blood, the blade surprisingly cold in the intense heat. She couldn't move, couldn't speak; couldn't think. All she did was stare at the mystery man with fearful eyes. He raised her head with the blade, the tip barely drawing blood, so he could look at her blue and hazel eyes.

The man laughed, at her; at her fear, and said "My name is Captain Damien of the Phantom Pirates, and I will be the last thing you see before you die." He said darkly, cackling as he raised his scythe over his head, ready to run the blade through her. Then Alexandra's mind started to work properly when she saw Captain Damien's scythe coming down towards her head.

'_**CLASH'**_

Jonathan stood over his daughter, holding the scythe in place with his katana. "Alexandra, run to the docks, **NOW**!" "Oh, Alexandra is the little one's name." Captain Damien stated a smirk plastered on his face as he still stared at Alexandra with bloodlust eyes. "Shut up! You will not lay a hand on my daughter." Her father said to Captain Damien, surprising the distracted captain by kicking his feet right under him, making him fall on his back. "Alexandra, we need to-"

"Watch out!" Alexandra yelled to her father, when she saw the captain standing behind her father, but . . . it was too late.

'_**SLASH'**_

Captain Damien's scythe was embedded into her father's chest, his own blood covering his dirty blue shirt in seconds. Jonathan's face was contorted in pain, tears rolling down his face, and surprise, but he had enough strength to say these final words; "Run . . . Alexan . . . dra." Captain Damien pushed Alexandra's father's body off the blade, making his dying body fall with a plop onto the dirt. "Ok, now it's . . ." Captain Damien started, but was cut short when Alexandra wasn't there; she ran off. "You . . . can't find . . . her . . . now." Jonathan wheezed out, chuckling at the crazy captain before his ocean blue eyes showed no more signs of life in them. Captain Damien just chuckled darkly, and thought _"She can run, but she can't hide. I'll find you soon, Alexandra."_

Alexandra was sprinting through the fire-filled town, trying to find the docks while tears blurred her vision. Her pajamas were covered with holes, and ash and she lost her shoes, but she still had her backpack. She felt as if eyes were watching her with every turn, making her sprint even faster. After what felt like hours, she finally found the docks, watching what is left of the villagers rowing away from the island.

She glanced around frantically, trying to find another boat. Luckily, there was one, and she automatically jumped on it, rowing away from the island with the oars as fast as she could.

When she was far enough from the island, she couldn't stop staring at what has happened to it. The fire has engulfed the whole village now, even the surrounding trees. She still has the images of the dead people on the ground, and she knew her father was one of them. _"Metal Island . . . I should have stayed there." _Alexandra thought, feeling an unimaginable amount of weight slam down in her heart. _"I could have died as a warrior, and finally my family would have all been together once again."_ She opened the locket her father has given her not long ago, staring at the picture of her deceased mother, and now deceased father. _"Mom . . . Dad . . . I'm so sorry."_ She felt the tears rolling out of her mismatched eyes and down her heart-shaped face once again.

Then, she heard something, a ways away. When she glanced at the civilians, she knew some have heard it as well. Then she soon realized what it was. **"THEY PULLED OUT THEIR CANNONS!"** A lanky man yelled out to everyone before him, as well as his boat were hit by one, killing him instantly. Everyone was in a panic, rowing their small boats as fast as they could but there was no use.

Alexandra rowed her boat fast as well, but also searching for the giant ship, but couldn't find it through the thick fog. _"Where is it?"_ she thought, but then she saw something flying in the air, right towards her, and it was coming fast.

'_**CRASH'**_

_(__**Author's Note- **__Whew! Second chapter done. Well, I'm going to bed._

_Luffy- _You said I would be in this chapter.

_LexyLuvsWritings101- I will put you in the story!_

_Luffy- _Well, hurry up. Your probably boring people and that's why they don't leave reviews.

_LexyLuvsWritings101- T_T Your So Mean to me._

_Sanji- _What did I tell you about hurting a lady's feelings?!

_Luffy- I'm Sorry! Leave Reviews (runs away from Sanji who is trying to kick him.)_


	4. Chapter 3

A New Life, A New Goal

(**Disclaimer- **I **DO NOT **own One Piece or their characters, but I own my OC's.)

_(__**Author's Note-**__ This is the third chapter of my story. I would like to thank everyone who has read my story so far, and to make everything clear, Alexandra has only one flesh arm, her dad made her a fake arm and 2 fake legs. Kind of like Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist [which I do not own either], but Alexandra lost BOTH her leg. Anyway, on with the story.)_

Chapter 3-

_The Next Morning_

It was a calm day today; the sun shining bright in the baby blue sky, big fluffy clouds lingering, the sounds of the sparkling waves in the deep blue ocean filled with life, and the smell of salt water in the fresh air, everything was quiet. . . _almost._

"**LUFFY, YOU IDIOT!"** Sanji, Nami, Ussop, and Zoro said in unison, as they all beat up a confused Luffy to the ground, and Chopper hid behind a lounge chair, not wanting to be around Sanji or the others. "What did I do?!" Luffy shrieked, trying to crawl out of their punches, but ended up getting dragged back in.

"You ate Nami-Swan lunch, and we don't have any more food left, Baka!" Sanji yelled; he as well as the other's calmed down a bit; but not much. "But I was hungry." Luffy grumbled, walking towards his usual seat on the lambs head of the _Going Merry_, but Nami grabbed the back of Luffy's red vest. "Oh, no you don't." Nami said. "Since you ate the food, you're going to be fishing for food, and if that's not happening, you're going to be swimming with the fishes." Nami said dangerously calm.

Sanji had hearts in his uncovered eye while doing a wiggly dance around Nami, saying, "Nami-Swan, you're so beautiful when you take charge." And other lovey things that Luffy didn't listen to. "Luffy, Chopper and I will fish with you." Ussop said as Chopper and he magically had fishing rods in their hands. "Yeah, then we can get three times as much fish if we all work together." Chopper added. "OK! Let's fish!" Luffy said, magically having a fishing rod in his own hands as well.

Zoro watched the trio from where he was sitting on the floor of the deck, but then remembered something. "Hey, Nami!" he said, grabbing Nami's attention from her map. "Yeah?" "Where is the nearest island at?" Zoro asked. "I think you might like this island, Zoro. It's called Metal Island, a small island, so it won't be too hard to find you." Nami replied with a triumphant smirk when seeing Zoro blush, grumbling about Nami being an evil witch, and denying his terrible directions. "And," she continued, "It's known for making the best weapons around the East Blue. We will probably be there in a few minutes anyway." Nami saw Zoro smile slightly before he fell asleep.

Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper stared blankly at their fishing poles, waiting for something; anything to take a bite on their lines. "Let's play tag." Luffy finally said. "We can't play tag, Luffy. Nami will kill us." Ussop replied, and as the three glanced at Nami, now sunbathing, while Sanji gave Nami a glass of punch, feeling chills go down their spines, thinking about what Nami would do to them if they didn't fish for lunch.

Then Luffy had a good idea. "How about we play tag here." Luffy suggested. Chopper and Ussop thought about it, and Ussop said, "Ok. Luffy you're it." As he tagged him with his finger. Luffy tagged Chopper, saying "You're it." This has happened for a few more minutes, until Chopper has something snag on his line. "Hey, I got something!" Chopper said, excitement in his eyes, as he tried pulling the thing on his line. "I bet it's a BIG ONE!" Luffy said, helping Chopper pulling the fishing rod.

They finally got the fish out of water, only . . . it wasn't a fish. It landed with a loud plop, grabbing everyone's attention, even waking Zoro from his nap. "What is it?" Luffy asked, poking the brown object with his finger. "It's wood." Chopper said to Luffy. "No, it's not just wood, Chopper, it's . . . half of a boat." Ussop said to Chopper, as he inspected the useless boat. "Well, where's the other half?" Luffy asked while Chopper and Ussop sweat dropped at his stupid question.

"Hey, Nami, is _THIS_ Metal Island?" Zoro asked, staring at something not far ahead. "Yes, Zoro . . ." Nami replied but was cut short when looking at the island . . . or what's left of it.

The whole island was scorched, covered with ash and smoke filling the air, few fires still here and there, and the ocean wasn't the cerulean color it usually was, it was red; blood. Huge chunks of wood floated on the surface as well as hundreds of dead bodies of men, women and children, glazed dead eyes staring at the sky. "It was attacked." Zoro said. Chopper's eyes were covered with Nami's hands, so he couldn't see the disaster. Ussops jaw was dropped to the wooden floor, Sanji's visible eye was widen, and Luffy's eyes were covered by the shadow of his straw hat, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Help."

It was a weak voice, but Luffy heard it none of the less. He turned to the source, and the first thing he saw was bright red hair. The person was holding onto a chunk of what's left of a boat for dear life. "Help." He heard the person say. "Zoro! There's someone over there!" Luffy yelled, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"**Gomu Gomu No- Grappling Hook"**

Luffy's rubber arm stretched towards the person, grabbing the person's . . . cold . . . and surprisingly hard arm, pulling the person towards the ship at a fast speed. "LUFFY, YOU-"Zoro's sentence was cut short when the weak person, and Luffy hit Zoro in his chest, also hitting the other side of the _Going Merry._ Zoro hurriedly got up, blushing along the way, and everyone looked at the person Luffy had in his arms. As far as everyone could tell, she had long fiery red hair barely singed and covered with ash, as well as her soaking wet clothes and alabaster skin, and finally, she had two metal legs, and one metal arm, but one flesh arm.

Luffy took a closer look at the girl's heart-shaped face, ash and a few burn marks were on her face but barely noticeable. The girl had a round locket around her neck, the front in craved with a ship on the ocean waves. She groaned slightly, and opened her eyes, enough for Luffy to see the beautiful ocean blue eye, and her other hazel eye. _"She has pretty eyes."_ Luffy thought, and was a bit surprised at his thought. "Chopper, we need to take her to the medical room, NOW." Luffy said, serious in his voice, and everyone was taken aback by this. Luffy has never been this serious before.

Luffy picked up the red headed girl bridal style, while following Chopper towards the medical room. _"I hope she'll be OK."_ Luffy thought, as he gently set her down on the medical bed, finding a wool blanket in the room, and covering her shivering body with it. He was about to leave the room, until his wrist was grabbed by the girl's cold metal arm.

"Thank . . . you." The girl said, her beautiful blue and hazel eyes shining with gratitude before passing out with exhaustion. Luffy did nothing but stare at the girl's ash covered face, before walking out of the medical room so Chopper can take care of her. _"I wonder what her name is."_ Luffy thought, as he closed the door behind him, walking towards the Lamb's Head silently and sitting down, staring at the totaled island in front of him, waiting for the mysterious girl to wake up.

_(Author's Note- I am done with this chapter, and will be working on the next one. Sorry if I made the One Piece character's OOC, that was not my intention. Please read and review for me, and if you have questions, you can ask me.)_


	5. Chapter 4

A New Life, A New Goal

(**Disclaimer**- I **DO NOT **own One Piece or any of the characters of One Piece, except for my OC.)

_(__**Author's Note-**__ You probably aren't reading this right now, but OMG! You guys are probably angry at me for not updating. I'm so SORRY! I was on a MAJOR writer's block, but that isn't even an excuse. T-T. Anyway, I have the next chapter, FINALLY, and I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.)_

Chapter 4-

Alexandra slowly opened her bright blue and hazel eyes, meeting the dark wooden ceiling above her. She felt the softness of the white bed she was laying in, the smell of salty water, and a gentle rock, feeling for one split second . . . relaxed . . . then everything came back, all of it; the screams, the smoke, the lifeless eyes . . . her father dying in his own pool of blood. She felt all the weight pushed back on her shoulders once again, and single tear falling down her face.

She rubbed the tears out of her eyes with her right hand but realized she couldn't move her left metal arm. Alexandra glanced to see no metal arm attached to her shoulder staring in amazement. She would have woken up from the pain of it being pulled out, but her amazement turned to worry. _"Is it in the ocean?"_ she asked herself, but was relieved when she saw her metal arm and legs laying neatly on a wooden table, along with other tools she was too familiar with when her father gave her 'Metal Checks', but they were so far away.

The thoughts of her father made tears well in her eyes once again, but held them. There was time for grieving for later. Right now she needed to leave. _"Am I on that crazy man's ship?!" _Now, she had to get out of here.

Alexandra tried to sit up, but was soon met with immense pain in her chest. She howled in pain, and clenched her fist tightly, but tried to sit up again. When she managed to sit up, she looked at her surroundings. The walls and ceiling were all a dark brown wood, the sunlight streaming through the two windows, making her metal arm and legs on the wooden table gleam. Near her bed was a huge wooden desk with nothing but healing herbs she was mildly familiar with, but there were others that were foreign and unfamiliar to her. There were shelves filled with even more exotic herbs, and old books. Then she saw the door across the room, she could barely make out the light on the other side, her only exit.

She attempted to use her Kage Kage Fruit to look at her surroundings outside the room. _**'Kage Kage Clone'**_ but nothing happened. Alexandra felt so weak, so she stopped draining what little energy she had left, now Plan B; GETTING OUT OF BED. She moved the blanket off of her and saw no legs, and a white cotton gown on. Someone changed her and cleaned her up, and this made her blush as red as her hair. She hoped it wasn't a guy who changed her, but it was probable.

"Now to-" "Ah! DON'T GET OUT!" a childish voice rung out through the room. "AH!" she yelled out, her chest hurting again and laying back down on the bed, hearing a pair of feet padding across the room. Alexandra looked frantically at the per- wait, not a person a . . . reindeer running towards her on two legs like a human, as it jumped on a stool near her bed. "You'll hurt yourself if you sit up right now. You have to . . . wow, your eyes are so cool." It said in excitement, but she didn't respond, she just stared, not believing what she was seeing. Did she hit her head too hard? Is she dreaming?

"Miss, are you ok?" the reindeer asked her worriedly, and Alexandra was brought back to her senses. "Um, yes." She replied, and she saw the reindeer visibly relax, as it sighed. "Good, you need to be careful, you have bruised quite a few ribs so you need to be very careful when sitting up." The reindeer said as it jumped down, and walked over to the desk near her bed, grabbing a clip board, as she got a good look at it. The reindeer looked toddler sized walking reindeer with a cute dark blue nose a large pale red/pink hat with a medical cross on the front, and maroon shorts. "Are you . . . the doctor?" Alexandra asked incredulously when she saw the cross, and he looked at her from the stool. The reindeer smiled, reminding Alexandra that of a child, and replied "Yes, but you can call me Chopper."

"Chopper, um . . . were you the one who changed my clothes?" Alexandra asked him, and saw him blush before he replied "No, Nami did it for you, as well as clean the ash off of you." "Ok, but who's Nami?" she asked. "She is the navigator, but I have to warn you, she is scary." Chopper replied with a scared look on his face that made Alexandra laugh. Chopper opened the cap of his pen and that's when the serious business began.

"Now, do you remember your name?" he asked. "Alexandra Blaze." She replied simply.

"Do you know your age?"

"16"

"Is there any special ability you can do, like a Devil Fruit power?"

Alexandra paused, contemplating whether to tell him about her Shadow Powers. "No." she replied, quickly.

"Do you know, um . . . do you know where you . . . uh . . . lived?" Chopper asked uncomfortably, and Alexandra froze for a second, but she still answered.

"Metal Island." Alexandra replied quietly, no emotion in her voice.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room, until a rumbling sound was heard, and they realized it was Alexandra's stomach. She blushed and laughed nervously, and Chopper stared at her but then started laughing, once again reminding her of a child. Before she knew it, she started laughing herself. Once the laughter died down, Chopper jumped down from the stool, and walked towards the door. "Wait, you're leaving?" Alexandra blurted out as Chopper opened the door, and made him stop in his tracks. Alexandra didn't want him to leave, she hadn't talked to anyone beside her father for years, and she had other questions like where she was, and whose ship she was on.

"I was going to ask Sanji to make some food for you, or what's left of it. I'll be right back, Alexandra, I promise." He replied, giving her a sad smile while walking out, and gently closing the door behind him before she could ask him who Sanji was, or any of her other unanswered questions. She sighed, but the heard loud voices, but they were hard to understand what they were saying. " . . . AWAKE?!" a loud voice, yelled out from the other side of the door. "Yes, but . . . rest . . . don't bother her." Choppers gentle voice replied. Then Alexandra heard a pair of feet running closer to her door.

"DON'T BOTHER HER!" Chopper as well as a female voice yelled, clearly sounding angry, and Alexandra started to feel fear grip her chest. _"Is it that crazy man that killed my father?"_ she thought to herself but was knocked out of her thoughts when the door slammed open. Alexandra was shocked at who she saw.

_(__**Author's Note-**__ HAHAHAHAHA! I left a cliffhanger, even if I shouldn't do that to you guys because I didn't update my story. Thanks for all who read my story, and I will update ASAP! Please leave reviews on how I did in this chapter as well.)_


	6. Chapter 5

A New Life, A New Goal

(**Disclaimer-** I **DO NOT **own One Piece or any of the One Piece characters, but I own my OC'S)

_(__**Author's Note- **__This is Chapter 5 of a New Life a New Goal, Hope you like it.)_

Chapter 5

"Hiya! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" the person at the door yelled out to Alexandra, his loud voice ringing through the whole room. "Cool. Your eyes look so weird!" he said as he sprinted right next to her bed, leaning his face so close to hers.

All Alexandra did was stare at him. This guy, this guy she just met was so . . . handsome, not to sound too cheesy. He wore a sleeveless red vest with blue shorts that went to his knees, and brown sandals. On his head was an old, worn straw hat with a red ribbon going around it. He had a slight tan, short, shaggy black hair, with a distinctive scar under his left eye, but that wasn't what caught her attention.

'Luffy' had the darkest eyes she had ever seen; they were almost as black as his hair. They were endless, and full of life, she could practically read all of his emotions like an open book; joy, excitement, happiness, and something else . . . admiration? Curiosity? Interest? She wasn't sure. He also had the widest grin she had ever seen, like a Cheshire cat, it made her remind her of a child that never had any worries.

Next thing Alexandra knew, Luffy's face was smashed to the wooden floor, and standing above him was a beautiful skinny girl with shoulder length orange hair, and light brown eyes. She wore an orange mini skirt that had two rings on each side, a short sleeved, blue and white striped shirt, and brown sandals. If you looked close enough, you could see part of a blue tattoo on her on her left shoulder, and something that looked like a watch on her wrist. She had an angry scowl on her face, as well as a raised fist, and an angry aura that made Alexandra internally recoil in fear.

At the doorway she could see a frightened Chopper at the doorway hiding, unsuccessfully, behind another guy. This guy had a slim figure with a slight tan, shoulder length curly black hair, round brown eyes, and a long nose. He wore brown overalls with olive green boots, a blue and white striped arm band, an olive green bandana, and sniper goggles on his head.

"We CLEARLY said NOT to bother her, you idiot!" the woman yelled at Luffy, as he grabbed the edge of Alexandra bed, and picked himself up. Instead of Luffy yelling at the woman, like she expected him to, he simply turned to her, and started laughing. "Hehehe. Sorry." He said, and turned back to Alexandra, giving her that emotion again through his eyes; it made Alexandra internally shudder.

The angry woman seemed to finally notice Alexandra lying on the bed, so she pushed Luffy out of the way, and gave her a smile. "Hi, my name is Nami. You already met Chopper, and our idiot captain, Luff-""Wait, Luffy is the captain?" Alexandra asked, but Nami noticed it wasn't out of surprise like everyone else; it was out of . . . relief!

"_Is she hiding from something? or someone? Did she take something from someone?"_ All these questions ran through Nami's head, and then treasure popped in Nami's head. _"Does she have a hidden treasure map!?" _Then dollar signs popped in Nami's eyes as she stared at Alexandra. "Yes, he's the captain, and the guy with the long nose is our sniper, Ussop-" "That is Captain Ussop to you. I'm the real captain of this crew." The long nose, Ussop, said as he walked right next to Alexandra's bed, a haughty expression on his face.

"YOU'RE NOT THE CAPTAIN! I AM!" Luffy said, angrily at Ussop, which in turn made them start bickering about who's the captain. Nami had enough, and punched both of them to the ground once again. "Go see if Sanji is done making the fish." Nami commanded, which made Luffy's stomach growl. "I'm hungry. SANJI!" Luffy yelled, as he grabbed Ussop, and Chopper as he ran to the kitchen, leaving Nami and Alexandra alone.

Alexandra couldn't help, but laugh; all these people she met were an odd bunch, and started liking them already, even for just meeting them for only a few minutes. "They are an odd bunch, especially Monkey D. Luffy." Alexandra said to Nami. "Yeah, they're annoying, but they're my nakama." Nami replied to Alexandra, but then saw Alexandra's heartbroken face. She looked so . . . alone, and Nami suddenly gave her a hug.

Alexandra felt Nami's arm wrap around her in an embrace, but she didn't need pity, she needed . . . _revenge_. "Nami, when can I get out of this bed?" Alexandra asked. Nami let go of Alexandra, and said, "You could probably get out of bed now." Nami walked towards her metal arm and legs, while she was talking to Alexandra. "Is it uncomfortable to walk in these?" "No. They are actually like any other arm or leg, except I have to be careful when it rains, or it will rust, and I have to clean the rocks, and sand from the small places so it won't break." Alexandra replied. "How did you lose your arm and legs?" Nami asked, but Alexandra didn't respond, she was uncomfortable with that topic, so Nami changed the subject.

"How do you put these on?" Nami asked, while looking at the legs like it was a puzzle. "Who took them out?" Alexandra asked. "Chopper." "Well, can you go get him?" Alexandra asked Nami. "Sure."

When Chopper came in, he had a different way of putting in her legs and arm. "Drink this." He told Alexandra when he gave her a cup of purple liquid, some herbs floating at the top. Alexandra's nose scrunched in disgust, and Nami laughed. "You won't taste it." Chopper said, and Alexandra reluctantly drank it. At first nothing happened, but then Alexandra's fingertips started to tingle until she didn't feel them, then she couldn't feel her whole body, not even her face.

Chopper then attached her arm and legs, screwing them on tightly but she didn't feel it. It was refreshing, no pain. Alexandra sighed in relief once Chopper was done, and set her unsteady feet on the wooden floor, but Nami caught her metal arm before she fell, and put it over her shoulder. "I gotcha." Nami said as they all walked out of the room, and into the sunlight.

The deck was also the same dark wood as Choppers office, surprisingly clean, as they walked towards the stairs to what Alexandra thought was towards the kitchen. Alexandra felt the suns warmth on her face, and the smell of the ocean. Alexandra removed her arm and said, "I think I can walk now." And soon enough, she was walking behind Nami and Chopper up the steps.

"Guess who decided to join us?" Nami said as she opened the door, and sat down next to Ussop at the crowded wooden table, filled with plates full of fish. It looked and smelled delicious. Chopper sat across from Nami and next to an intimidating man. He was a muscular man with tan skin filled with battle scars, and three swords attached to his hip. He had three gold earrings on his left ear, a black bandana tied to his left arm, and cropped green hair. He was staring at Alexandra with interest in his dark eyes as she sat next to Luffy, who sat at the end of the table, stuffing his face with fish.

"Hey!" Luffy yelled, swallowing another huge piece of fish without chewing. "I never caught your name." he said, shoving more fish in his mouth while staring at Alexandra expectantly. "It's Alexandra." She replied. After a moment of thinking "Your name's too long. I'll call you Alex." He declared, and then started eating once again. "Ok." She said, not really sure how to respond.

Suddenly, a red rose was set in front of Alexandra's face, and turned to see a man with a heart in his visible eye. The man had a slim yet muscular body with long legs, and blonde hair. His bangs covered one of his grey-blue eyes, and a spiral at the end of his visible eyebrow. He wore a fancy black suit, and nice shoes.

"Alexandra. You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid my eyes on, with your hair as red as a rose, beautiful alabaster skin like a china doll, all the way to your mismatched eyes; just perfect. " He said, taking Alexandra's cold metal hand gently, and kissed the back, making her blush as red as her hair. She didn't know what to do, or say. Luffy stopped eating for a moment and . . . glared at the blonde man. _"Why is Luffy mad?"_ Alexandra thought.

"Leave her alone, Curly Brow." The green haired man said, catching the angry and serious expression on his captains' face. _"Why is Luffy mad?"_ Sanji glare at him, and replied "What did you say, Moss Head?" "You heard me, Curly Brow!" the green haired man replied, and then they started fighting, 'Curly Brow' with his . . . legs, and 'Moss Head' with his swords. "The guy with the swords is Zoro and the other man is Sanji. Zoro is the first mate and Sanji is the chef." Chopper told me, as everyone ignored the fighting while Luffy laughed.

Alexandra looked at the delicious fish in front of her, and started to eat silently over the loud chatter. Then she saw Luffy stare at his empty plate and the fish at the other side of the table. To Alexandra's amazement, his arms stretched to the other side, and grab more fish. "WOW! Did you eat a devil fruit?" she asked, stars in her blue and hazel eyes at Luffy.

Everyone stared at her for a moment. No one ever did that. They either sounded frightened when Luffy showed his power the first time. _"She is full of surprises."_ Luffy seemed happy she wasn't scared and replied "Yeah, I ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit. I'm a rubber man." Then he started telling her what all he could do, while Sanji and Zoro got up and sat back in their seats to eat, glaring at each other along the way.

When everyone was all settled, Luffy stood up with his drink and declared, "I say we have a toast." "We are finally in the Grand Line, another step for all of our dreams to come true. My dream is to be the King of Pirates." He said with his 'happy-go-lucky grin plastered on his face. Alexandra stared at Luffy with a new light. He's one minute acting as a happy child, then next he's almost wise. _"He is full of surprises."_ Alexandra thought as she looked at Luffy with a genuine smile on her face.

"And," he continued, when he looked Alexandra's smiling face, "to our new nakama." He declared, taking Alexandra's metal hand so she could stand up next to him. His gentle touch made Alexandra feel warm inside. _"He said . . . I was his nakama; His friend." _Alexandra felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at everyone sitting at the table, smiling at _her_. "My dream," Zoro started, standing up "is to become the World's Greatest Swordsman." "Mine is to create a map of the world." Nami said, standing up as well. Everyone stood up and said what their dream was going to be. Ussop: To be a Brave Warrior of the Sea. Sanji: To find the All Blue. Chopper: To find a cure for every 'incurable' disease.

Everyone stared at Alexandra expectantly. "What's your dream, Alexandra?" Nami asked. _"What do I say?!" _Alexandra thought, trying to think of something, anything. Then, she knew what her dream was. She raised her cup of punch in her flesh hand, holding her locket clasped to her chest in her other, and said in a serious tone, "My dream is avenge my father's death upon a group of pirates called 'The Phantom Pirates', and kill their evil leader, Captain Damien."

_Meanwhile-_

A man had his boots upon his desk, puffing smoke from his cigar, staring out the window of his dark office, listening to the voices, voices of the dead. They were all the citizens who lived on the island. All talking in one time, it was hard to understand trying to tell me what he need to know. A knock was heard, and he turned his head to the door.

Carlos Rodriguez, his first mate, with his dark blue hair in a short ponytail, strode into the dim lit room, smoke filling his nostrils. "We have searched and there is no sign of her. She most likely drowned." Carlos said. "No." the captain said, standing to his full intimidating height, a head taller than Carlos when he is tall himself.

A certain voice that the captain could only hear told him everything; where she is, who picked her up, what boat she was on and where they were heading. "She was saved, by a group of pirates." The captain said pacing slowly in front of his desk, while the spirits voice told him everything. "The . . . Strawhat Pirates, it said." The captain told his first mate. "Remember that."

"Of course, Captain Damien." Carlos said as he saw his captain have that menacing grin on his pale face. Captain Damien nodded his head and sat down. "Head North. They're heading towards Whiskey Peak." "What is so important about this girl, if I may ask?" Carlos blurted, staring at Captain Damien with a suspicious glance.

There was a pause before he smirked menacingly and said, "It is not your concern." He said before he turned his head back towards the window, ending the conversation. "Yes sir." Carlos said before leaving, closing the door behind him. Captain Damien stared out the window, thinking . . . Of the young girls heart shaped face, her alabaster skin, her long bright red hair, her beautiful mismatched eyes.

"_I will find you, my precious little one."_

_(__**Author's Note- **__This chapter is now finished. You guys probably forgot about Captain Damien isn't finished with Alexandra, but why does he want her? Man, my head hurts, but please leave reviews on how I'm doing so far, and I'll update ASAP.)_


	7. Chapter 6

A New Life, A New Goal

**(Disclaimer- **I **DO NOT** own One Piece, or any of the One Piece characters, but I own my OC's)

_(__**Author's Note-**__ This is the next chapter of my story. I guess those two weirdo's, Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday [but we really know who she is], were on the ship with Luffy, but I decided to change it a little bit.)_

Chapter 6- 

_Alexandra sprinted, frantically, down a small path in the woods, in the moonlit night. She knew something was chasing her, but didn't want to turn around to see what it was. Branches scraped her face and flesh arm, grabbing her long red hair, but she still kept running._

_Finally, she saw the end of the path, bright light shining her exit. She was a step away when she felt a large hand grab her long hair, and throw her as far away from the exit. _

_Alexandra was slammed on a thick tree by her back, and landing in the dirt. She screamed in pain but no sound came out as she saw a large silhouette walking towards her. She attempted to use her powers, but . . . they weren't working._

"_We meet again, my little one." A dark voice said as she looked up at the face of Captain Damien. He looked the same from when she first met him; the sickly pale skin, the bulging, muscles, the large scar running down his . . . demonic eyes, and that menacing grin. In his hand was the scythe that he used to kill her father, the moonlight making it gleam dangerously in the night. He crouched down, and Alexandra was about to feel the awaiting punch, but none came. _

_He reached out, and . . . caressed her face gently, with his calloused hand. She stared at him, confusion swimming in her blue and hazel eyes. She couldn't move she couldn't scoot away from him, she couldn't slap his face; it was as if she were paralyzed. "You look so much like her." Captain Damien whispered gently, she wasn't sure if he said it to her or himself. _

_He pulled his scythe out, and raised the blade in the air. Alexandra tried to stand, but she couldn't control her legs. 'So, this is how I'm going to die.' She thought as the blade came down towards her._

Alexandra gasped as she abruptly sat up, sweat running down the side of her heart shaped face as she glanced at every inch of Chopper's office she was sleeping in. No one was in there. She gently grasped her locket with her metal hand, seeming to fill her with relief by just holding it. She glanced outside the window, and saw it was still dark, the crescent moon shining what little light it had left. "It's just a nightmare, Alexandra." She said, quietly to herself, as she removed the blanket off of her.

She looked at the pink shorts and light blue t- shirt Nami lent her to sleep in, trying to forget about that nightmare. She set her feet gently on the wooden floor, careful to not make a sound as she walked outside. She sat down under the tangerine tree, and stared out at the ocean, thinking of all that has happened.

"_I've been on this ship for only two days, and everyone has been so kind to me. They could've left me in the water to die, but . . . they didn't." _Alexandra felt tears falling down her face, tears of joy, sadness, and anger all at once. _"I owe this crew my life, but they shouldn't have saved me. _She grasped her locket in her hands and opened the locket, showing her deceased parents, smiling and holding each other, lovingly. _"I should've died. I could be with my family, and see my mother face to face for the first time, or I could've saved my father from that man . . . Captain Damien. That vile man is the devil in the flesh . . . pure evil, himself. I will find him, and I will take his life, myself. Not just for vengeance . . . for all the innocent people he has killed, and to protect my new friends."_

Alexandra thought she heard something and looked below on the clean wooden deck that was mopped, swabbed, and shined by all the boy's earlier that day while Nami barked out orders, and Alexandra sat in the lounge chair. Nami insisted that she shouldn't clean the deck, much to Alexandra's protests, but one of Nami's glares made Alexandra shut up. Then Alexandra's thoughts were suddenly on another topic.

"_Luffy"_

When Alexandra thought of Luffy, her heart pounded in her chest, and had butterflies in her stomach. Alexandra didn't know what she felt for him, it was a different, _new_ feeling that she never experienced before. She would have to ask Nami about it.

Ever since she met Nami, she automatically became Nami's new 'adopted younger sister', well that's at least what Nami said to her, but she didn't mind, she actually liked it. Nami told her of her old life before meeting Luffy and the others; her adoptive sister, Nojiko, her adoptive mother, Bell-mère, her homeland, Cocoyashi Village, and all her other misadventures there. Alexandra liked listening to her stories, but it sometimes reminded her that she didn't have an island to go back to, or a family.

_Crack!_

The sound of a tangerine branch made Alexandra quickly jumped to her feet into a crouched stance, ready to fight if it's an enemy. If she wanted to defeat Captain Damien, she had to be stronger.

'_**Kage Kage Sword'**_

The crescent moon gave her enough light to use her own shadow to materialize a katana in her hands. The katana was all black, from the base of the hilt to the sharp tip. She thanked her father for the sword lessons. Alexandra was about to slash the person in the chest until her wrist was grabbed by the familiar rubber hand.

'_Luffy'_

That one touch made Alexandra feel butterflies in her stomach again, and made her knees feel weak. The shadow sword disappeared in her grasp, and back to her own shadow. "WOAH! THAT WAS SO-" Luffy started, but was soon interrupted. "Luffy! Sh! We don't want to wake anyone" Alexandra whispered. She soon realized Luffy still had a grip on her metal wrist, which made her blush a shade of pink, but Luffy didn't seem to notice as he dragged her into the kitchen, and lock the door.

"Alex! How did you do that?!" Luffy yelled, grabbing her small shoulders, and leaning his face so close to hers. He smelled like the ocean breeze to Alexandra, not to sound cheesy. "Uh . . . I, uh . . ." Alexandra's mind went blank as she started feeling weak in her knees once again, forcing her to sit down in a chair. Luffy ran to the kitchen and grabbed some leftover fish from the cooler, and slammed them on the table, shoving food in his mouth once again like he did at dinner.

When he seemed to be listening, she started with her story. "When I was little, probably around eight, I found the Kage Kage fruit, but I didn't know it was a devil fruit then. When I ate it, it was the MOST disgusting thing I ever ate." Luffy stared at Alexandra for a moment before asking, "What are you talking about?" with a quizzical look. She sighed and ran her fingers through her long red hair, before replying "You asked me how I created the sword, and I was telling you how."

"Ah. You should've known it was a devil fruit. They taste gross." Luffy said, an innocent look on his eyes that made all my exhaustion and irritation melt away instantly, and my heart started pounding so hard in my chest. _"He is so childish, but that's what makes him so cute." _My mind thought and I was surprised. _"Where did that come from?"_ "You have to show Chopper and Ussop that. That was SO awesome!" Luffy exclaimed, stars dancing in his eyes.

"Uh, ok." Alexandra said. Then a question popped in her head. "Luffy, why are you awake in the middle of the night?" "I was hungry, duh. Why are you awake in the middle of the night?" Luffy asked, making his voice sound almost exactly like Alexandra's, and she couldn't help but laugh. Luffy could always make her laugh when she seemed upset. He soon joined in the laughter, but suddenly he stopped, and just . . . stared at Alexandra. That emotion that she saw when she first saw him was in his coal black eyes once again, making Alexandra internally shudder.

"So, why were you crying earlier?" Luffy asked her in such a serious tone it made Alexandra see him as the wise man she saw during the toast once again. Alexandra didn't answer him automatically, she was fidgeting with her locket once again, not meeting Luffy's intense gaze. "Um, I just . . . I just . . ." the tears flowed freely down her face once again, and she practically jumped in his unexpected arms, crying her heart out onto his shoulder, it made Luffy surprised. He didn't know what to do.

His heart was pounding in his chest, and butterflies were wildly flying in his stomach, he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her, soon running his hands into her red hair. _"Her hair and skin is so soft, but her metal legs and arm is so cold, and hard."_ He randomly thought, as he comforted his new nakama sitting in his lap. He didn't know what he felt for his new nakama. Ever since he first laid his eyes on her, she made his heart skip a beat. When he looked into her unique blue and hazel eyes, his insides feel warm, but when Sanji was flirting with Alex, he was so . . . angry; he wanted to punch his face with a trademark 'Pistol'.

"I miss them, Luffy, and I'm so scared . . ." Alexandra sobbed even harder, making Luffy's heart break for her, the he was filled with sudden rage. _"This person who hurt my Alex- wait, what am I saying? She isn't mine!"_

"_What am I feeling for her?"_ Luffy thought. _"I should ask Zoro about these feelings. He should know."_ Soon, he felt Alexandra's body relax, and breathe deeply next to his ear. Without realizing, he sniffed her hair. It smelt woodsy, with a hint of rust, and shampoo she used for her shower. _"I should take her to bed." _Luffy thought, picking her up bridal style; she was as light as a feather.

He carried her out of the kitchen, across the deck, acting like a spy along the way, even humming to his own spy music when he made it inside Choppers office. He set her gently on the bed, and said to his fake communicator. "This is Special Agent Luffy. I have successfully set my friend on her bed without waking her." He was about to leave when a metal hand lightly grabbed his wrist.

"Huh?" he looked down at Alex, her eyes half lidded, but enough to see her blue and hazel eyes shine in the moonlight. "Thank you for saving me from drowning, Luffy." She said drowsily. "That's what nakama do for each other." Luffy replied, and Alexandra smiled, it was the same gentle smile Luffy liked to see, and she closed her eyes, falling to sleep once again. Luffy quietly shut the door and walked back to the boy's cabin, unknowing to him and Alexandra a certain green haired swordsman watched the whole encounter with a small smile plastered on his face.

_**(Author's Note-**__ Phew! I'm done writing this chapter, and now I'm going to bed. I'll update as soon as I can. Leave reviews on how I'm doing with this story so far. LexyLuvsWritings101 is out! Peace! [As I turn off Phineas and Ferb lol])_


	8. Chapter 7

A New Life, A New Goal

**(Disclaimer-** I **DO NOT **own One Piece or any of the One Piece characters except for my OC's)

_(__**Authors Note- **__Hey, it's been a long time since I've posted new chapters because of Writers Block. Well here's the next chapter)_

Chapter 7-

For the next few days, Alexandra has gotten to know the Strawhat Crew. She found out that Chopper was a regular reindeer before he ate the Human Human Fruit (_I think that's what it's called)_ and became a half human-half reindeer. She also started to cry when Chopper told her the tale of his eccentric and caring mentor/father, Hiluluk, who died when Chopper, unknowingly, gave him a poisonous mushroom that looked like the Amidake mushroom.

Alexandra thought of Chopper as her little brother, small, but is filled with imagination and hope.

Zoro was very intimidating but Alexandra saw through the façade. Even if he fought with Nami and Sanji, he would still protect everyone on the ship. It seemed he had accepted Alexandra on the first day, surprising everyone. They would joke together and talk about her father's occupation, blacksmithing. Alexandra thought of Zoro as an older brother, just like Chopper, Especially when Zoro beats up Sanji for even trying to lay a finger on her.

Ussop was a good friend for her, he told her stories that actually happened at his village with his "Ussop Pirates", and even his tall tales that she didn't believe but still enjoyed. She would watch him build his new trinkets, even help him sometimes and give him a few tips.

Nami was her older sister she always wanted; talking to her about fashion, painting each other's nails and talking about boys, well, Nami talking about boys while Alexandra listened intently. Nami even told her about her hometown, Cocoyashi, and all her misadventures, even of her adopted mother, Bell-mere, and sister, Nojiko. When Alexandra heard the word mother, she opened her locket, looking at the picture of her mother, smiling sweetly in the picture.

Sanji was Alexandra's good friend, but he made her feel . . . uncomfortable when they're alone. He would give her a rose he magically finds somewhere every day, right now she has 17 in a vase in her room. He would sometimes watch her with a heart in his eye, watch her eat, read a book, talk with someone on the ship, and she wouldn't be surprised if he snuck in her room and watch her sleep. Nami said this was his usual antics except for one thing; he doesn't call her Alexandra-Hime, Alexandra-Chwan or Alexandra-Swan. He has a different pet name for her;

Baby Doll.

He wasn't even afraid of saying it in front of everybody. It makes Zoro and Luffy mad and punches him in the face (Zoro, because as her new 'older brother' he has to protect her, and Luffy, no one knows why), Nami has an annoyed look on her face from his usual antics, and it's hard for Ussop and Chopper to hold their laughter at Alexandra's pet name.

Luffy; he was different from everyone else. He was her everything, and she wasn't afraid to admit it to herself. He was carefree, always happy with a hidden wise mind, and Alexandra gives Luffy so much respect. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, always giving her that mysterious emotion in his eyes, making her melt inside. Even a brush of his hand against her skin gave her goose bumps, and her heart beats so fast in her chest. Alexandra didn't know what she felt for her new captain.

All of these thoughts ran through Alexandra's head as she sat in a lounge chair next to Nami, who was sunbathing in a blue bikini, controlling the shadows in her fingertips. Zoro sat on the deck sleeping, as usual. Luffy and Chopper playing Rock-Paper-Scissors, and Sanji sweeping the deck, every once in a while, glancing at Alexandra with his blue-grey eyes. From above, she could see Ussop in the Crow Nest, leaning against the railing until it snapped, making Ussop fall towards the deck. Out on a whim, Alexandra stood up from her chair and used her Shadow Powers, absorbing her own shadow in her body.

'_**Kage Kage Tentacle'**_

A shadow tentacle grew out of her back, stretching towards falling Ussop like Luffy's power, and wrapping around his ankle, stopping his fall at the last second. Ussop opened both his eyes and saw his face so close to the deck, his long nose barely touching the wood below him. He looked at his ankle to see something long, cold, and black wrapped around his ankle, which in turn made him scream. He was gently set down, and he saw the tentacle unwrap his ankle and slither to . . . Alexandra, disappearing in her back?!

"ALEXNADRA, WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ussop yelled, looking around her for the tentacle. Nami sat in her lounge chair, her mouth hung open. Sanji stared at Alexandra with . . . astonishment, Zoro's eyes were widened, Chopper ran around in circles, and Luffy stared at Alexandra with a smirk on his face, already knowing about her powers.

Alexandra shifted on her feet uncomfortably, biting her bottom lip nervously as all eyes fell on her. "I . . . I ate a . . . I ate a Shadow Devil Fruit." She said, staring at no one but Luffy. He stared right back in her eyes, and it seemed all time stopped, Alexandra couldn't hear the ocean waves hitting the side of the boat, she couldn't see anyone or anything except for Luffy. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest, her knees felt weak, and she felt very warm in her chest. Unknowingly to them, Nami and Zoro noticed the expression on both their faces.

"There's land up ahead." Zoro said, bringing everyone's attention ahead, and there was in fact an island. Alexandra sighed in relief, glad that the attention wasn't on her anymore.

"Oh, that's Whiskey Peak. The island is famous for its alcohol." Zoro's mood seemed to change; a small smile appeared on his face. "Good, I hadn't had a beer in a while now." He said as he walked towards the men's bedroom to grab his swords.

"YEAH, A NEW ISLAND! ADVENTURE!" Luffy yelled to the heavens, making Alexandra laugh at his usual energetic antics. Suddenly her metal arm was snagged by a rubber hand. Luffy pulled Alexandra close to him, and slid his hands down her body and grasped her waist in a firm grip. Alexandra felt goose bumps where Luffy's hands were, and her face flushed red when she saw how close Luffy's face was to her.

Luffy suddenly smirked mischievously as his grip tightened and he lifted her in the air, making Alexandra shriek. "Luffy! Put me down!" she yelled, trying to sound angry but ended up laughing anyway. Luffy started spinning around the deck, holding her waist in a firm grip. "Don't worry! I won't let you go." Luffy replied, his usual big grin appearing on his face.

Alexandra opened her eyes to stare at Luffy for a moment. When he said that, she could hear the words mean something more. Luffy set her down, at first dizzy and wobbling on his feet, but Alexandra caught him. "I won't let you go." Alexandra unknowingly whispered in Luffy's ear, and Luffy heard it. He sent her a small smile as Alexandra walked to her room to pack, and Luffy going in the kitchen to eat.

Nami and Zoro stepped out from their hiding place under the stairs, shock clear on their features. "Wow." Was all Zoro could say. Nami thought about what just happened, and a devious smile crossed her features. "Zoro, I have an idea." Nami said in a sing-song voice.

Zoro stared at her suspiciously. _"What sick plan does she have in that head of hers, now?"_

_**(Authors Note- **__Yay! I'm done! Please leave a review on how I did. If you don't I will stop posting chapters. Mwahahaha!)_


	9. Chapter 8

A New Life, A New Goal

**(Disclaimer-** I **DO NOT **own One Piece or any of the One Piece characters except for my OC's)

Chapter 8-

As the _Going Merry_ glided across the water towards the island, everything around them was covered in fog. Alexandra could barely see her own hand in front of her face. With the clothes Nami gave her in a small pack, she waited for the island ahead.

Alexandra was somehow very excited. _"It will be the first island that I step on that isn't my home; my first adventure."_ Alexandra smiled, and then she heard a pair of huge boots stop next to her. "Are you excited going to the island Alexandra?" Zoro asked, he was so close, you could feel both of your arms brush against each other.

"Yeah. This will be the first island I've ever been to besides my home." Alexandra replied, depression now sinking in, remembering all the nightmares, her father . . . She tried to hold her tears. Zoro was closer now, their arms now fully touching so Alexandra moved away but her back met the rail.

"You know . . ." Zoro moved closer to Alexandra, like a wolf to his prey, "You're pretty hot when you're shy." She could see Zoro's arms on either side of her body, now no way for her to escape. She could see their warm breaths mingle in the fog his face was so close to hers she started to blush as red as her long red hair, and then she saw two pairs of angry, red eyes.

'**BAM'**

The swordsman was punched away from Alexandra, hearing a loud crash. "Get away from Alex-Baby Doll!" Luffy and Sanji yelled, but Sanji called her Baby Doll.

'**BAM'**

Sanji was punched and landed with a loud crash. "What did we say about calling Alex Baby Doll!? That's a name you would give to a stripper!" Zoro and Luffy yelled at the cook.

'**BAM'**

Sanji, Luffy and Zoro now lay on the deck, Nami looming over them with a scowl on her face. "Quit acting like children!" she said. Alexandra saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye, and quickly turned. Through the fog she could see silhouettes of men, standing on large rock hills on each side of the _Going Merry_.

"Guys, we have company." Alexandra said, and every ones attention was to the moving silhouettes. "AH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Ussop yelled, running around in circles as Luffy laughed. "What?! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Chopper joined Ussop, running around in circles, arms flailing in the air.

Then the fog cleared up completely and-

'**BOOM'**

Fireworks exploded everywhere as hundreds of people cheered. "Cool!" Luffy, Chopper and Ussop said, stars sparkling in their eyes. "Wow . . ." Alexandra trailed off, staring in amazement at fireworks, never seeing one before up close.

"Uh, are they . . . cheering for us?" Nami asked, astonishment in her voice. "I . . . I think so." Zoro replied. They found the docks, everyone started to jump over the rail to land. Alexandra was hesitant, it was all so new to her. "Come on, Alex. Let's go on an adventure!" Luffy said to her, holding out his hand to her to take. Alexandra slowly grasped his hand, feeling a fuzzy feeling in her chest and before she knew it, they were both dropping to the ground, landing on their feet.

Alexandra stared at the ground for a moment, briefly convincing herself this was a dream, this wasn't really her standing on the wet sand. Then, Alexandra started laughing, happiness etched in it.

Luffy glanced at her for a moment, watching her laugh. Her laugh sounded beautiful in his ears, it made him happy to see her happy. He tightened his grip on her hand a bit tighter, loving the warm feeling in his chest as he took her to the others, who were surrounded by hundreds of people.

When they managed to reach their nakama, they saw them talking to a man. He was a tall and muscular man with a small red nose and light blonde hair in a 17th century hairstyle. He wore a fancy suit with a number 8 at the ends of the collar of his shirt.

"Welcome to Whiskey Peak! My name is Igaram, the mayor of this city. We haven't had visitors in a while." Igaram said with a smile on his face, but Alexandra could tell something was . . . off about Igaram . . . no not just him, everyone around the Strawhats.

"Oh, well we kind of noticed with all the fireworks." Nami replied with a nervous smile. Luffy lets go of Alexandra's hand, she felt the warmth leave her body and quietly sighed from the loss. "Where can we get some meat?" Luffy asked nonchalantly. "LUFFY!" Everyone in the Strawhat Crew, except Alexandra, said simultaneously, tick marks all on their foreheads.

Igaram laughed at Luffy's straightforward question and replied, "We have plenty of food. I have the perfect idea. Let's all celebrate our guests arrival." Everyone cheered, and Alexandra definitely knew something was off. Everyone _hates _pirates, but these people _love _pirates.

Alexandra felt eyes on her and turned to see Igaram staring at her expectantly, while everyone else walked to the party. "Will you be joining the party?" Igaram asked with a fake smile on his face. "Oh, well, yes. I have never been to a party before." Alexandra replied quietly as she walked in stride with Igaram. "Well, miss . . ."

"Alexandra." Igaram smiled again and continued, "Well, Ms. Alexandra, this will be a party you won't forget." Alexandra narrowed her blue and hazel eyes towards the tall man suspiciously, knowing there was another reason he said those words.

~ Later ~

The smell of alcohol filled the whole pub as many alcoholic drinks were passed to everyone, music filled every ones ears as many drunkards danced on the tables, slurring their own words and can't take one step without tipping over. Many people were going to wake up with hangovers.

Alexandra sat quietly in a corner, sipping her water as she watched Ussop attempt to tell everyone his tales, but his words were slurred and before she knew it, Ussop fell to the ground, passed out on the floor. She used her shadow powers to drag Ussops body near her table, making sure nobody steps on him.

Alexandra turned to see Sanji flirting with many drunk or half sober women. He was obviously drunk when he stands up; he automatically falls onto the women he flirted with. She glanced at Nami, who was drinking beer after beer against a muscled woman for a bet, and Zoro was nowhere in sight. Luffy was stuffing his face with meat, finished with his seventy-fourth plate.

"How are you enjoying your first party?" Igaram asked as he sat right to her. She smiles and replied "I think it's very fun. You all know how to throw a party." Igaram glanced at her water, albeit nervously, and asked "Why aren't you drinking our finest alcohol? It is a party after all."

Alexandra shrugged slightly and replied, "I'm not much of a drinker, and I'm not planning to be one." Alexandra finished her water and something flashed in Igaram's eyes. "Here's a deal, I get you our finest wine, and if you don't like it, you can drink water again."

Alexandra thought about this for a moment then gave in, a plan forming in her mind already. "Okay." She said, a small smile on her face towards the Mayor. Igaram get up from the seat and walk to the bar.

'_**Kage Kage Spy'**_

A silhouette glided from her shadow, falling to the floor, and gliding behind Igaram. When Igaram was at the bar, the shadow spy hid in the darkness under the bar. "We need our young guest 'The Special.'" Igaram whispered to the bartender, unknowing to them, Alexandra heard the whole conversation with her Shadow Spy.

The shadow spy glided on the wooden floor back to Alexandra's shadow, as if nothing had happened. Igaram was back with purple wine, setting the glass in front of Alexandra. She grabbed the glass with her metal hand. "What happened to your arm and legs, if I may ask?" Igaram asked. "I don't really like to talk about it." She replied quietly.

It was silent until, "Okay, drink up." Igaram said, watching her put the glass to her lips. She watched him for a split second before taking a sip, spitting it right back out when he least noticed, and swallowed, pretending to drink the liquid. "Wow. This is good." Alexandra said, seeing the smile on his face. "I knew you would. Would you like some more?"

"Um, no thanks, I'll just have one." Igaram stood up from his seat his tall frame almost touching the low ceiling. "Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of the party." He said, walking away. When Alexandra knew he was gone, she dumped the drink in the nearest plant. "Oops, I spilt my drink." Alexandra said, smirking along the way.

She glanced at her crew, now Nami sleeping on a table and Luffy sleeping on the floor. He looked so relaxed and content, Alexandra couldn't help but feel relaxed as well. Suddenly, she felt something hit the back of her head, hard, knocking her unconscious. The last thing she saw was blue hair and the number 9 before everything went black.

_**(Authors Note- Mwahahaha! I feel so mean, leaving cliff hangers. I hope you all liked this chapter, and if you don't leave reviews I will have Luffy and Zoro kick your B-U-T-T! JK LOL)**_


	10. Chapter 9

A New Life, A New Goal

**(Disclaimer- **I **DO NOT** own One Piece or any of the One Piece characters, but I do own my OC's)

_**(Authors Note- ATTENTION! IF YOU ARE READING THIS RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE AWESOME! IN THE REVIEWS, WRITE THIS: I AM AWESOME BECAUSE I READ 'LexyLuvsWritings' NOTE! THAT IS ALL! Enjoy the next chapter!)**_

Chapter 9-

Alexandra opened her blue and hazel eyes, groggily, looking around and realized she was on the floor of the pub. It was still night time and her eyesight was fuzzy but it soon cleared, revealing a relieved Zoro. "Alexandra, are you ok? You seemed to have lost some blood."

She grasped the table she sat at before she was knocked out, and slowly pulled herself up, with the help of Zoro. She soon had the brief image of Zoro pinning her to the rail earlier and a pink blush tinted her heart shaped face. What was odd was that he wasn't doing that now. He was the 'older brother' she knew he was.

"Alexandra, these people aren't really as they seem; they're an organization of bounty hunters, people who hunt pirates." Zoro said. Alexandra thought for a moment then said, "I knew something said bad news about them. Igaram, if that is his name, tried to drug me, then . . . I don't remember the rest."

"Hurry, we have to hear what they're planning." Zoro said as he grabbed all of his swords. "What about the others?" "They're fine, we can take down the bounty hunters without them." Alexandra stared at Zoro, shocked. "We're going to have to fight them?" Alexandra asked.

"Definitely." Zoro replied.

(Meanwhile)

"They've finally tired themselves out, and fallen asleep, with one that had to fall asleep the hard way. The dancing moonlight is glistening beautifully on the Cactus Rocks." Igaram stated, turning towards Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday.

"Well aren't you the poet, Igaram, or should I say, Mr. 8." Miss Wednesday stated as her and Mr.9 jump from their spot on the roof to the ground. Miss Wednesday had long blue hair tied into a ponytail with light brown eyes cool and uncaring. She wore a blue zebra print shirt, and white shorts, white boots on her feet, and a light green coat on. Mr.9 had golden brown hair with a crown on his head, a number 9 on each cheek. He wore a green coat and pants a white undershirt as well as an orange ascot, and fancy black shoes.

"What of them?" Miss Wednesday asked. "Fallen," Mr.8 replied, but turned to them and continued "Into H*ll, that is," A serious expression on his face as he said this.

A door was swung open, and the muscular woman challenging Nami in the drinking contest strode out of the pub, grumbling to herself as she pulled off her black cloak to reveal her bulging muscles, deeply tan skin, pink hair, and maroon and white checkered dress. "Honestly, these groups of pirates were stubborn." She then stood next to Mr.9, and continued her banter.

"We had to keep putting more and more alcohol in their drinks. If we hadn't, they'd still be awake causing a ruckus."

"No," Mr.8 said, turning back to the moon. "Alexandra would still be up, watching over her crew like a night owl." "Who is Alexandra?" Mr. 9 asked. Mr.8 couldn't hold the small grin on his face. "The girl with the metal legs and arm, and red hair. You wouldn't have noticed her because she hid in the shadows, but . . . she reminds me of someone . . . someone I once knew."

"But, why did we have to go through all the trouble, waste supplies- I mean we barely have any food to feed a rat because of the Straw Hat boy, for five measly little kids?" the tanned woman asked, her hands on her hips.

"Look at this. I've been checking out their back rounds." Mr.8 informed as he pulled out a piece of paper, no, a Wanted: Dead or Alive poster, showing the picture of Monkey D. Luffy, and under his picture was the money earned to whoever captured him: β30,000,000. _(What? It looks like the Beli sign . . . a little bit)_

The trio's faces were filled with shock. "β30,000,000?!" they said simultaneously. "It's foolish to judge a pirate by their appearance, Miss Monday." Mr.8 said as he put the wanted poster back in his pocket.

The deeply tanned woman, Miss Monday, scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "I-I'm ashamed." She said quietly. "But now that they're out of the picture, we can send a good report to the Boss, and take all valuables on their boat, immediately." "But . . . but what about the pirates?" Miss Wednesday asked. Mr.8 turned to her and said, no emotion in his voice, "Send them to the Marines alive. They love public executions. Go capture them now."

"Hey, sorry for interrupting, but could you let them sleep a little longer? They're tired from this afternoon's voyage."

Mr.8, Mr.9, Miss Wednesday and Miss Monday quickly turned around and looked to the roof of the pub, and saw Roronoa Zoro sitting on the roof edge, one of his swords in hand, and Alexandra stood next to Zoro, her blue and hazel eyes narrowed at the group below and bright red hair glowing in the moonlight, making her look like a deadly goddess. Blood trickled down her heart-shaped face, staining her black spaghetti strapped shirt, blue shorts and leather boots.

Nostalgia hit Mr.8 once again when he stared at her beautiful face. _"Where have I seen you, Alexandra?"_

The pub door slammed open as two men rushed out, holding two guns. "Mr.8, Miss Monday, the man with the haramaki and the red haired woman has escaped!" Miss Wednesday scowled and replied, "They're up there."

"You, swordsman, should be unconscious from all the alcohol, and you, Alexandra, should be unconscious from blood loss!" Mr.8 claimed, glaring at both of them. "No true warrior, under any circumstances, should allowed themselves to be overwhelmed by drinks."

Zoro stood up next to Alexandra, and said, "I know what's going on here . . . this island is a nest for bounty hunters." Alexandra noticed that as he said this, many civilians, or bounty hunters walked out of their homes, weapons in hand, and Alexandra started to feel nervous. _"This'll be my first battle."_ She thought.

"You deceive merry pirates just as they've made it into the Grand Line . . . and then take them for all they're worth." Zoro continued, staring down at the bounty hunters below. Zoro turned to Alexandra and whispered, "There are around 100 bounty hunters, and I know there's more hiding. Are you ready for it?" Alexandra hesitated but soon, determination filled her eyes and nodded her head.

Zoro smirked and turned to the bounty hunters. "We'll take you on, Baroque Works." Shock appeared on all the bounty hunters faces. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT NAME?!" Mr.9 asked, incredulously.

"When I was a bounty hunter myself, your organization sent a scout to talk with me; I refused of course." Alexandra was taken aback. _"Zoro was a bounty hunter?"_ She stared at Zoro for a moment longer. "Baroque Works is an organization that faithfully carries out its orders. _Humph._ Was it supposed to be a secret?"

Mr.8 glared at us again and said, "Now you know our secret, it's time to eliminate you, and join the other gravestones to the cactus rocks." Zoro smirked then said, "You can't kill something you can't see." Alexandra soon used her powers from her own and Zoro's shadow, making her stronger.

'_**Kage Kage Cloak'**_

Alexandra and Zoro disappeared into the shadows of the night, astonishing all bounty hunters with that amazing power Alexandra had. "Th-They disappeared!" Miss Wednesday said, everyone stared at the empty space the duo was standing at before- "FIND THEM! FIND THEM AND KILL THEM!" Mr. 8 yelled, sending all the bounty hunters into the city.

_**(Authors Note- **__Well this is another chapter done. Im going to bed because its 4:00 in the morning. Bye! Leave reviews or else . . . . .)__


	11. Chapter 10

A New Life, A New Goal

**(Disclaimer- **I **DO NOT **own One Piece or any of the One Piece characters, but I do own my OC's)

_**(Author's Note- **__I guess no one had read my note, not even reading this one I see. T-T I'm sad. Anyway, this is the next chapter, hope you like it.)_

Chapter 10-

The Baroque Works bounty hunters searched around the area, watched every roof of the buildings, glanced at any movement around them, listened for any other sound, but they couldn't find Roronoa Zoro or Alexandra Blaze.

Two men looked at the person right next to them and was surprised by what they saw; Roronoa Zoro was looking up the sky, and Alexandra Blaze standing next to him, her blue and hazel eyes covered by her blood covered bangs.

Soon, all Baroque Work bounty hunters noticed the duo standing among the group, and took a few steps back, also surrounding them in a circle. Their weapons were poised for attack, and the moonlight made the metal gleam, making it look even deadlier. "Shall we?" Zoro asked, a smirked at the bounty hunters. _"Does Zoro have a death wish, and drags me in it?" _Alexandra groaned in her head.

"You b*st*rds, making fun of us!" a male hunter exclaimed as they all raised their guns at the duo, poised to shoot them dead.

'_**Kage Kage Cloak'**_

"FIRE!" Gunshots rang out in the area, but the bullets didn't touch Zoro or Alexandra. Everyone in the circle with guns all fell.

"Idiots, they shot at each other!" Mr.8 exclaimed, his left eye twitching in anger. "They've disappeared again, through the ground!" Mr.9 yelled in astonishment and fear. "No! No that's not it. I . . . I think that girl has a devil fruit power." Mr.8 muttered, unheard from others. "Hurry up and kill them! It's just two people!" _"Two very powerful people."_ Mr.8 thought.

'_**Kage Kage Blade'**_

Fear soon gripped Mr.8 as a long pitch black blade slid from behind close to his neck, next to his face. Standing back to back with Mr.8 was Alexandra, holding her shadow blade in her hand, a small smile on her face as she heard his breath hitch in his throat. "Let me ask you something. Will adding just two gravestones be enough?" In front of her, Zoro, a surprised smile on his face to his 'little sister.' I mean she looked pretty awesome. He knew for a fact his coolness was rubbing off on her.

"There they are!" Zoro quickly stood next to Alexandra, facing the bounty hunters that were behind him, their guns poised to shoot at the duo. "Y-You idiots! Don't shoot me too!" Mr.8 commanded, but the group of bounty hunters didn't listen, about to pull the trigger. "STOP!" Mr. 8 commanded in a louder voice.

'_**Igarappa!'**_

Mr.8 soon magically pulled out a musical instrument, a saxophone, in his hands, lifted it over his head and upside down with the bell facing the bounty hunters and blew in the mouthpiece. To Alexandra's shock, bullets came out of the bell, shooting and killing the first row of bounty hunters down, and drown in their own pool of blood.

Smoke came out of the instrument, and into the air, twisting and curling into unrecognizable shapes, and a silence fell over, not one peep came from anyone. "Great, they're gone again." Alexandra heard Mr.8 mutter as her and Zoro hid behind a nearby building. "Whew! I didn't know that thing was a gunshot." Zoro said to Alexandra. "It almost got me."

"Looks like we have to deal with this, ourselves." Mr.9 said to Miss Wednesday, Miss Monday and Mr.8. Miss Wednesday nodded her head in agreement, Miss Monday cracked her knuckles. Mr. 8 gripped his saxophone/weapon in a vice like grip, muttering "Do they really think they could fight all of us alone?"

(Meanwhile)

In the pub, barrel of alcohol lay on the wooden floor, pouring what contents it has left on the floor. Dirty dishes and silverwares lay on the floor as well. Nothing else was heard than the sounds of Luffy's loud snores, Sanji muttering "Pretty Girls", Choppers quiet breaths and Ussop continuing to mutter his tall tales in his sleep. Everyone seemed to be asleep, well . . . almost everyone.

"So, this 'welcoming town' of Whiskey Peak is really a nest of bounty hunters . . ." Nami opened her brown eyes, "I figured it was something like that." A small smirk plastered on her face.

(Back to Alexandra and Zoro)

"FIND THEM! KEEP LOOKING!" Mr.8 voice ricocheted across each alley as Alexandra watched Zoro pull out one of his swords. "Is your head ok?" Zoro asked Alexandra. "Yeah, it just hurts a little." Alexandra replied. Not really caring about the pain at the moment. The blood was still slowly flowing, staining her clothes even more, which worried Zoro and Alexandra, but Alexandra didn't care about her head at the moment.

This was where the real fight begins. Alexandra felt sick to her stomach. She didn't want to kill anyone. "It's all right, Alexandra. You can do this. It will make you stronger and you want to be stronger if you want to kill this Damien guy." Zoro encouraged her, and the pep talk helped.

'_**Kage Kage Whip'**_

Using her own shadow, Alexandra materialized a long midnight black whip into her metal hand. "I'm ready." Alexandra said quietly, a tight grip on her shadow whip. "Let's go." Zoro said. "HAHA! Found you both. Alexandra looked up at the roof in fear as Zoro looked in shock, a Baroque Work bounty holding two guns, each pointing at their heads. "DIE!" he said shooting at them.

Alexandra quickly grabbed Zoro's arm in a very tight grip with her flesh hand, making Zoro internally flinch at the pain as she threw them both through the door behind them, making them fall to the dirty floor, the whip disappearing from her hands back to its place as her shadow. Alexandra hit her head where she was bleeding even more, dripping down on the floor and leaving an immense pain in her head. Suddenly, Baroque members gathered at the open door and broken windows, starting to shoot through the openings at the duo. Zoro grabbed Alexandra, and kicked a table in front of them as a shield, the bullets ricochets of the table. "Sh!t . . ." Zoro muttered, looking at Alexandra's dazed expression. "I'm . . . I'm fine." Alexandra muttered, sitting up from the floor.

'_**Kage Kage Dagger'**_

Alexandra stood up, her shadow growing larger and larger on the wall, and then . . . hundreds of daggers flew out of the huge shadow towards the Baroque Work members, wounding all of them, but not killing them. Her shadow shrunk back to shape her body, and Alexandra's vision started to blur. "Wake up." She told herself, and as if by magic, her vision cleared.

Zoro momentarily sat on the floor, staring at Alexandra with something he had never looked at anyone else besides Dracule Mihawk; fear. He soon snapped out of it when he saw a small, delicate hand in his face. He grasped her hand as she pulled him up.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah . . . I actually feel . . . better." Alexandra replied with a small smile. "Don't use your devil fruit ability until it's necessary, alright?" Zoro asked in an worried older brother tone that made Alexandra smile. "Alright." _"What other secrets does she have up her sleeve?" _Zoro thought as they ran out the building, Zoro leading the way.

As they ran, more bounty hunters were on their tails. "We've got them now! This way!" a male Baroque Hunter said to his group. Zoro smirked, and checked behind him to see Alexandra following behind him at a fast pace. "Found us, eh?" Zoro muttered, turning to a nearby ladder.

"Go!" Zoro told Alexandra, who sprinted up the steps with Zoro right behind her. Alexandra made it to the top, she froze at the sight on the roof. "Eat this!" a chef Baroque Work hunter said, him and his friend both held up a lit cannon.

'**BOOM'**

Alexandra pushed Zoro's head down and ducked just in time as the cannon whipped past her head, and crashed into the building next to them, sending chunks of rocks sputtering everywhere. "That was close." Zoro said. "End of the line!" Alexandra heard a female war cry, and turned to see Miss Monday, with a large barrel of alcohol over her head towards Alexandra's direction.

Zoro quickly sliced the barrel into four large pieces, protecting Alexandra as the pieces hit the four men on the roof. "Ah. That was good wine. What a waste." Zoro grumbled to himself. The men stood up, one of them running towards Zoro, who had his back turned, with a giant hammer held high.

'_**Kage Kage Whip'**_

A long black whip wrapped around the man's ankle as Alexandra pulled, hard, making the man fall towards her, and she pushed him down the stairs they climbed on. The man tumbled down, and hit the other bounty hunters climbing upstairs. "I said to use your powers on an emergency!" Zoro said, irritably, which shocked Alexandra. Then her mood turned sour.

"_Really?!_ That was an emergency! I didn't want you to get smashed by that hammer!" "I could've taken care of it myself!" Zoro seemed to calm down a bit when he took a deep breath. "I just want you to worry about your energy at the moment." Zoro said with a serious tone in his voice, and she reluctantly complied, the whip disappearing back into her own shadow.

Alexandra turned to see a little boy running towards Zoro, a knife raised over his head to stab Zoro in the stomach, but Zoro smacked the dagger out of the boys hands. The force of the push made the boy fall, and a woman ran to him, falling to her knees and protecting the boy with her body. Alexandra knew it was a trap.

"Please, grant us your divine protection," she begged to the sky, the little boy now crying into his mother's chest. "Your benevolence . . ." Zoro stared, uncaring towards the woman and boy. "Grant us your divine protection to save us!"

'_**God's Blinding Protection'**_

The woman pulled a cross out in front of her and the boy, a grey mist spraying out of the hole. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment, Alexandra didn't see what happened. "You're supposed to use the innocent act against kind-hearted people." The woman and child fell on their hands and knees, too shocked to move anymore. "I used the back of my sword so be grateful." Zoro continued.

"Alexandra, this way!" Zoro said, climbing up another ladder that led to a hotel roof. Alexandra ran to the ladder, climbing up halfway, only for her ankle to be grabbed by a man. "Got you now, Gir-" his sentence was cut short when her leather boot met his face, kicking him away, and tumble on the others below. Zoro grasped her metal wrist, and pulled her to the roof.

(Back at the Pub)

"They ran this way!" "No, they ran over here." "Let's corner them over here!"

The pub door slammed open, revealing a group of bounty hunters. "This way will be faster." The leader said. The whole group ran across the pub to the other door, trampling over Sanji, Luffy, and Ussop in the process. The long nose sniper slowly awoke from his dreaming, slowly sitting up.

"Did someone- Did someone kick me?" he asked himself before falling back to sleep, his hand falling near Sanji's face. "Madam . . ." Sanji sleep-talked, grasping Ussop's hand. "May I have this dance?" In another room in the pub, Nami searched high and low, every nook and cranny, but didn't find anything valuable. "This sure is a meager town, Whiskey Peak." Nami muttered her hands on her hips.

(Back to Alexandra and Zoro)

Alexandra sighed as she heard more bounty hunters gather at the ladder, the only way they could catch the duo. "We've got them now." She heard one of them say, but all she did was smile. She saw the first bounty hunter climbing up, but Zoro was already there. He grasped the top of the ladder in both hands, staring down at the frightened expression on the bounty hunters face with a smirk.

"No! Please don't . . ." The bounty hunter pleaded to Zoro, who was leaning the ladder back and forth, toying with them; it made Alexandra laugh. Then Zoro stood up, pushing the ladder completely. Alexandra and Zoro watched the ladder fall to the ground towards the horde of bounty hunters below.

When Alexandra least expected it, Zoro pulled Alexandra on his back, giving her a piggy back ride as he pulled two swords out of their sheaths. At the right moment, Zoro jumped to the top of the ladder as it kept falling to the ground, and jumped across the air towards another roof, where more bounty hunters waited for them. "Zoro . . ." Alexandra said nervously, and Zoro laughed. "Fire!" Gunshots rang in the air, bullets flying towards them.

'_**Two Sword Style . . .'**_

Zoro's metal swords gleamed deadly in the moonlight as him and Alexandra fell towards the bounty hunters. Once Zoro lands on the other roof, Alexandra immediately jumps off his back, safe enough from Zoro's blades.

' _**. . . Hawk Wave'**_

Alexandra watched in awe as Zoro spun in a circle with the tips of the blades touching the ground, slicing the whole group of bounty hunters in one slice. Alexandra saw more bounty hunters jump to the circle h made and then . . . The rock cracked under the weight and they all fell through.

"ZORO! LOOK OUT!" Alexandra yelled as a huge shadow loomed over Zoro. He ducked at the last second, narrowly avoiding the ladder Miss Monday held as it hits the wall of a smaller building of the roof. Chunks of wood spread everywhere, and the other half of the ladder fell off the roof. "Thanks for the tip." Zoro said.

Miss Monday threw the other half of the ladder over, and put metal rings on her large hands. "Don't get too cocky. No man can defeat me with strength alone." She told Zoro. Alexandra watched in fear as Miss Monday grasped Zoro by the neck, and was about to use her powers when- "NO! Don't waste energy!" Zoro demanded, staring intently into Alexandra's blue and hazel eyes.

Zoro was lifted off his feet as Miss Monday held him high in the air. Then he was slammed into the ground, and Miss Monday lifted her metal ringed hand in the air.

'_**Superhuman Strength . . .'**_

Alexandra watched in horror as Miss Monday punched Zoro's face, the impact of the blow causing the whole roof to crack. Tears threatened to fall from Alexandra's eyes, watching her 'older brother' be at the end of the impact. "ZORO!"

' _**. . . Fist'**_

Smoke clouded the air, and from the ground, Mr.8 watched with his arms crossed. "What a waste of time, but it looks like they're finally finished." Mr.8 said to Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday. "It's the end."

"AHHH!" Mr.8, Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday all turned back to the roof and was blown away by what they saw. "M-Miss Monday!" Roronoa Zoro stood, holding Miss Monday's head with one hand, but she was screaming, grasping Zoro's arm tightly, but it had no effect on him.

"What's with all the boasting? Didn't you want a contest of strength?" he asked her, uncaring to her pleads. Alexandra watched with unshed tears as the whole scene unfolded. _"He was safe." _Alexandra thought, a relieved expression on her features. He was her nakama, no, her adopted family, not just him. If she saw even one of her family hurt, she would kill that person.

Alexandra noticed Miss Monday's grip on Zoro's arm loosened until she completely let go, falling backwards and to the ground, unconscious. Alexandra couldn't hold herself anymore as she stood up from her seat on the roof, sprinting to Zoro and hugging him, her tears staining his shirt. Zoro stiffened to the contact.

"I thought . . . I thought you were going to die." Alexandra said, looking up at Zoro's face, and she saw his expression soften. He reminded her of a small child, wandering the world, not knowing what to do. He had to protect her, and help her become stronger to reach her goal.

Blood trickled from Zoro's forehead as he turned to the trio below, hugging Alexandra with one arm. "Wanna keep going, Baroque Works? This fight's a joke." Zoro said, watching the fearful looks on all the bounty hunters faces.

_**(Authors Note-**__ Finally! I'm freaking done with this chapter! My fingers hurt! Well I have to go now. Leave reviews, please! I need criticism on how I'm doing with the story.)_


	12. Chapter 11

A New Life, A New Goal

**(Disclaimer-** I **DO NOT **own One Piece or any One Piece characters, but I do own my OC's)

_**(Author's Note-**__ I feel like a retard. I realized Chopper wasn't in the story til later, but I decided to keep him in the story the way it is, so they never go to Drum Island, OK? Let's continue with the story!)_

Chapter 11-

Mr.8, Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday stared at Roronoa Zoro, smirking down at them as he held his two of three swords in each hand. Zoro has just defeated Miss Monday single handedly, literally. Alexandra stood next to Zoro, suddenly feeling funny, almost sick. Her vision would blur for a few moments and a headache was forming in the back of her skull.

"_I'm starting to lose too much blood." _She glanced at Zoro for a moment, his face shown in the moonlight, his two swords gleaming as deadly as the wielder. _"I don't want him to notice; I'll just play it cool."_ She thought, taking a few deep breaths.

"Roronoa Zoro has just defeated Miss Monday in a battle of strength." One Baroque Work bounty hunter said, shock written on everyone's face. "This can't be happening." Alexandra heard someone else say from below. She saw Mr.8's expression change from anger into . . . realization?

"That's it!" Mr.8 said. "The marines must've made a mistake on the Wanted Poster. He's the one worth β30,000,000, he's the real pirate Captain." Zoro tried to hold his laugh, and Alexandra stared at the bounty hunters below with a deadpanned expression. "I knew it was strange for such a smiley-faced kid to be worth that much." Miss Wednesday said.

"What made them think that?" Alexandra asked Zoro. "Well, one of the reasons Luffy can win in any battle is because everyone underestimates him, thinking he's just some airheaded kid, with a dream that can never be accomplished." This statement made Alexandra angry. "He isn't some airhead; he's more than that. He's a strong leader filled with happiness and hope, nothing can break his spirit. Those are one of the many things I li-" Alexandra then slammed her metal hand to her mouth, a huge blush covering her cheeks.

Zoro stared at her with slight shock, but covered it with confusing. "What?" Zoro asked. "No,no, no! Forget I said anything!" Alexandra quickly replied, embarrassment embedded in her eyes. _"So, Nami was right about Alexandra liking Luffy, but is she right about Luffy returning the feelings?"_ Zoro thought, a smirk on his face. He would rather see Alexandra in the arms of Luffy then that Ero-Cook, trying to weasel his way into her life, and calling her weird names.

"This is a disgrace, losing to a single pirate swordsman and the red haired woman. Since the Boss entrusted this town to us, we'll be held responsible!" Mr.8 seethed, anger in his eyes. Then Zoro noticed Miss Wednesday smirk up at him and Alexandra. "It seems we finally get our chance to debut." She told her partner, Mr.9.

The crowned man smirked at this, and soon taunted at them. "You may already know this, in Baroque Works, the lower the number, the stronger the member. We three, Mr.9, Mr.8 and Miss Wednesday are all single digit agents. This means that the lot you two just took out doesn't even come close to our strength." By instinct, Alexandra stepped forward, glaring down at the trio, and replied "There's no point bragging in the middle of battle. The strongest will win, simple as that." Zoro glanced at her proudly, his awesomeness was rubbing off on her.

Silence filled the air, as Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday glared at Zoro and Alexandra. Turning her eyes towards Mr.8, her eyes went wide. "ZORO!"

'_**Igarappa'**_

Bullets flew out of the bell of Mr.8's saxophone as Alexandra grabbed Zoro's arm, and both jumped to a nearby roof, narrowly avoiding the bullets. "Thanks." Zoro said. "Crap . . ." Alexandra muttered, slightly swaying in her feet and she felt lightheaded, which was, thankfully, unnoticed by Zoro. Alexandra touched her forehead and pulled her hand back, seeing the fresh blood staining her alabaster skin on her hand.

Alexandra heard a whistle, and looked down to see a large duck running towards Miss Wednesday. It was in fact a large duck, it's yellow wings tipped black. It had a spot on his bill, also wearing a blue chullo and pink goggles on its head. It also has a small barrel of water wrapped around his neck, with a straw sticking out.

"Am I seeing things or is there a large duck down there?" Alexandra asked Zoro. "Nope, I see it too." The duck shook one of his long wings. "NOY SHAKE, I SAID GET OVER HERE!" Miss Wednesday yelled, making it run towards her at a very fast pace. "Wow that thing's fast . . ." Alexandra trailed off her sentence.

Miss Wednesday hopped on the back of the duck, and it shrieked, sitting down on the ground. "Who told you to sit?" Miss Wednesday asked, a vein popping out of her forehead in irritation, as she punched the duck on the back of the head.

"Hahahaha, can you afford to be distracted?" Alexandra and Zoro quickly turned to see Mr.9 standing on another rooftop, the moonlight facing his back, making it difficult to see his face. "Let's see how you handle my Acro Bats!" He started back-flippind towards Alexandra.

'_**Hot Blooded 9 . . .'**_

He pulled out two metal bats, one of them ready to strike her head.

' _**. . . Guts Bat'**_

Alexandra crouched down and lifted her metal arm above her head, stopping the bat from breaking her skull. The protective titanium shields her father put onto her arm protected her metal limbs from cracking, and Mr.9 back-flipped near Zoro. "Hey, your fight's with me, not her." Zoro said, glaring down at Mr.9.

"These bats are solid metal, your friend is lucky, she blocked it from cracking her skull, and having her metal arm still in one piece. Be careful not to break your swords." Mr.9 said tauntingly to Zoro.

Zoro then proceeded to start pulling out one of his swords, as Mr.9 said, "What's wrong? Too pale with fear to move-" his sentence was cut short when Zoro tried to jab at the crowned man's head. Zoro parried with the man at a fast pace as Mr.9 barely deflected the attacks with both of his bats. Alexandra laughed at Mr.9's frightened expression on his face.

"What's wrong with your little Acro-Bats?" Zoro asked, a smirk on his face. "You want to see my Acor-Bats full power?" Mr.9 asked and jumped backwards . . . and met with the ground three stories below. "Man, this guy is weak." Zoro said. Alexandra smiled, but then heard, "Girly, I'm your opponent this evening." She turned to see Miss Wednesday standing on top of her duck, 'Carue'. She lifted both arms in the air, and told Alexandra, "Enjoy the sensuous fragrance of my perfume." She moved her fingers to reveal a small bottle of perfume. Alexandra stared at her oddly.

'_**Alluring Perfume Dance'**_

Miss Wednesday sprayed perfume in the air, swaying her hips slowly, and Alexandra started to feel uncomfortable. _"This girl is weird."_ Alexandra concluded and she glanced at Zoro. He was staring at Miss Wednesday funny too, probably not knowing what to do, Alexandra didn't know what to do either.

Once Alexandra sniffed the air, it was . . . fruity, and she started to feel sleepy. She quickly covered her nose, having trouble standing, as well as Zoro who fell on his knees, dropping his swords to cover his nose. "Good boy." Miss Wednesday said to Zoro, like an owner to a dog. Alexandra saw Miss Wednesday pull out two strings from her sleeves, and tie one end to her pinkie fingers. The other end held a circular blade. "Now to finish you." Miss Wednesday said, with a triumphant smirk.

'_**Peacock Slasher'**_

Alexandra quickly ran to the defenseless Zoro, and grasped one of his swords, ready for the upcoming attack as Miss Wednesday spun her string weapons. "Go, Carue!" The bird followed Miss Wednesday . . . well almost. The bird sprinted towards the duo, but passed them running off the roof. "YOU WENT PAST THEM!" Miss Wednesday screamed as they both fell to the ground.

"Fighting these guys is getting embarrassing . . . Thanks, Alexandra." Zoro said, giving Alexandra a small smile. Suddenly, bullets flew towards them, and Zoro and Alexandra jumped to side, avoiding the attack. When the smoke cleared, they were both gone, both disappearing into the hole Zoro created earlier. "A futile action." Mr.8 said, staring down through the hole opening.

Alexandra and Zoro hid behind another building, a good distance away from the building they were once at, taking a few deep breaths. "How can we get close to Mr.8 with his saxophone in hand?" Alexandra asked Zoro, checking her metal arm for any dents from the metal bat. There in fact was a large one. "Good question . . ." was all Zoro said.

Through a pile of broken wood, Mr.9 blasted out, seething as he slowly limped towards Zoro and Alexandra. "How dare you do something so low to me, Zoro? You will pay!" He seethed as he held his Acro-Bats high in the air. Zoro scoffed at him and replied, "You fell off the roof, yourself."

'_**Home-Run Training Bat'**_

The ends on Mr.9's bat broke off, attached to a chain as they flew towards Zoro and Alexandra, wrapping around one of their arms. "Hahahaha! I have disabled one of your arms!" Mr.9 said as Mr.8 came out, holding his saxophone in hand. "Hurry and kill them now, Mr.8!" Mr.9 said. Alexandra realized she still had Zoro's sword and was about to cut the chain- "Stop right there! Make one false move, and your precious nakama loses his life."

Alexandra stared in horror as Miss Wednesday held a knife to Luffy's chest, where his heart would be. Luffy was oblivious to all of this, still sleeping soundly with a smile on his face. Alexandra stared into Luffy's relaxed expression on his face, and then an immense anger filled her chest, and it just keeps growing. _"No one, ever, threatens me, or even attempts to touch one hair on Luffy's head while I'm around." _

"Hehehe! Excellent plan Miss Wednesday! They can neither run nor fight back!" Mr.9 said. Mr.8 pulled the strings on his tie, and cannons came out.

'_**Igarap-'**_

All movement was ceased as the whole atmosphere changed. It was dark, creepy, _evil._ Everyone turned towards Alexandra, her blue and hazel eyes covered by her red bangs, and she _changed_. Everyone watched her, her shadow was getting larger and larger as she absorbed all shadows around her; in every dark alley, in every dark corner, even absorbing the groups shadows. Then huge shadow fell over Alexandra like a cloak, and it materialized into a black metal armor, like a knights, the metal helmet covering her face. Then . . .

'_**Kage Kage Demon'**_

In quick reflexes, Alexandra sprinted to a shocked Miss Wednesday, the shadow armor clinking with each movement and grabbing Miss Wednesday's wrist that held the knife in one hand. Alexandra punched her in her stomach with her other, sending her twenty feet away and crashing into another building, sending chunks of rocks everywhere.

Going to a petrified Mr.9, who was trying to tug her away, she sprinted towards him, grabbed his collar and lifted him into the air. She materialized a shadow sword in her hands, and _sliced _the metal chain, setting her and Zoro free. Alexandra then threw Mr.9 to where Miss Wednesday lay, both now unconscious.

'_**Igarappappa'**_

Small cannonballs shot from Mr.8's hair from the roof he stood on out towards Alexandra, and were about to hit her down.

'**SLICE'**

Zoro cut all of the cannonballs in half and rushed towards Luffy. "I have to use your gut, Luffy." He said as he jumped on Luffy's stomach, bouncing towards Mr.8. Before Mr.8 could pull his tie again, Zoro sliced his chest, making him fall unconscious from the extreme amount of blood loss, and land on the roof in one motion.

He slid the blade back into the sheath, and looked down at Alexandra, and was shocked by the sight. All the shadows she used slithered back to the alleys like snakes. Zoro even saw his own shadow slide back to him, and watched as the black armor disappeared and revealed Alexandra, who fell on the ground on her hands and metal knees.

Alexandra slowly attempted to crawl towards Luffy, blood trailing down her head and mouth. Zoro immediately knew what happened; she's lost too much blood. He jumped from the roof and down right next to her, and scooped her off the ground like a child.

"Zor . . . Zoro?" Alexandra asked groggily, staring at him through half lidded eyes. "Yeah, it's me. We need to get you to Cho-" "No!" Zoro stared at Alexandra for a moment. "Che . . . Check on . . . Luf-Luffy. Make sure . . . he's all right . . ." Alexandra's sentence was trailed off as she slipped into unconsciousness, Zoro being the last thing she sees.

Zoro glanced at the rubber captain; he was still sleeping with a small smile on his face. As Zoro was about to sprint back to the pub to get Chopper, he stopped in his tracks when he heard Luffy say something.

"A-Alex . . . in . . . danger . . ."

(Meanwhile)

Three bounty hunter men sprinted down the road, frantically, looking around to not see the swordsman or the red haired _demon._ "Those two took down agents under the number twelve." One man said, leading the way. "We have to find a place to hide until they leave." Another said. The third man nodded his hand in agreement.

The three turned a corner, but ran into a broad chest, all falling on top of eachother instantly. "Hehehe . . . Well, well, well, what do we have here. The man said. A shadow was cast over his face, making it difficult to see the man's features. The three bounty hunters stood up, but they weren't a match to the man's towering height.

"Watch where you're going! There's a dangerous swordsman and red haired woman on the loose." The first Baroque Works bounty hunter said. The man seemed to perk up at that sentence. "Did this woman have . . . a metal arm and legs?" the shadowed man asked.

"Well . . . yeah she actually did. How did you-" The man soon cried in pain when a large blade was embedded into his chest, going out through his back. His eyes met contact with _demon _eyes; white pupils, red iris and black sclera as he fell into death's hands.

Before the other two men could scream, both their throats were slit, and the shadowed man left the men to drown in their own pool of blood. The giant blade gleamed into the moonlight, the fresh blood dripping to the dirt as the man walked into the city.

"Hehehe . . . you will soon be in my grasp, _little one . . ._" Captain Damien said menacingly, his evil eyes filled with bloodlust as he imagined the face of his target; Alexandra Blaze. "You will soon be _mine._"

_**(Author's Note-**__ Yay! I'm done! Now you saw the awesome power of Alexandra Freakin Blaze! Didn't I make one cool character? LOL!)_


	13. Chapter 12

A New Life, A New Goal

**(Disclaimer- **I **DO NOT** own One Piece or any of the One Piece characters, but I do own my OC's)

_**(Authors Note**__- Hope you like this next chapter)_

Chapter 12-

"This is disgraceful, being defeated by a swordsman and a shadow woman!" Mr.8 said angrily, punching his fist to the ground as Miss Wednesday finished dressing the wounds on his chest with bandages from Carue's pack.

"But, they were very strong; the swordsman defeated over half our Baroque Work bounty hunters, and that woman was scary. When she fights, it's almost like she was possessed." Mr.9 retorted, fear evident in his shaky voice.

Mr.8 attempted to stand up, but fell back down, so he decided to drag himself out of the alley they were hiding in. "Mr.8! Don't go back out there!" Miss Wednesday pleaded. "I can't rot away in here, I have an important mission to accomplish!" Mr.8 replied. "How pathetic can you three get, being defeated by two kids."Mr.8, Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday looked to the mouth of the alley, and were surprised by who they saw.

There were two figures; the first one being a tall dark skinned man with black, spiky, dreadlocks, wearing a long brown trench coat with a pink shirt underneath, and brown boots. Sunglasses covered his charcoal eyes, considering the fact it was night time. There was a number 5 sewn to his coat.

The other figure was a fair skinned woman with short blonde hair and jade eyes, wearing a short yellow dress and hat, with lemon earrings and high heeled shoes. Her dress and hat had a lemon pattern and she held a yellow umbrella with blue stripes in her white gloved covered hands.

"Mr.5, Miss Valentine, why are you here?!" Mr.8 asked a shocked expression in his bloody face. "I think you have an idea. There are criminals here that merit the Boss dispatching us directly." Mr.5 replied an impassive, uncaring expression on his face as he stared at the trio's surprised reactions.

"The Boss' exact words were: 'Someone knows my secret,' just what that secret is we don't know ourselves." Mr.5 continued. "So, we thoroughly investigated which persons could've found out about the Boss' secret." Miss Valentine added, a wide smirk on her face, and ended the sentence with a high pitched giggle.

"And, what a surprise! We discovered that important members of a certain Kingdom have infiltrated Baroque Works!" Miss Valentine finished, watching Mr.8's reaction. His face read nothing but his eyes said everything; fear and shock.

"_They already know!" _Mr.8 thought, fear gripping his wounded chest. _"We've got to . . ."_ "DIE!" Mr.8 yelled, standing up with newfound strength, and pulling the loops of his tie.

'_**Igarappappa'**_

The small cannons reappeared from Mr.8's 18th century styled blond hair, and even smaller cannonballs shot out towards Mr.5 and Miss Valentine, causing an explosion at the mouth of the alley ahead, leaving a large fire at its wake.

"You won't lay a finger on the Princess! On my name as Captain of the Alabasta Royal Guard!" Mr.8 yelled. "Igaram!" Miss Wednesday said, fear evident in her voice.

The fire had died down shortly to reveal an unscathed Miss Valentine and Mr.5. "Captain of the Alabasta Royal Guard, Igaram." Mr.5 said, staring at Mr.8, now revealed as Igaram. "And Princess Nefertari Vivi." Mr.5 included, now staring at Miss Wednesday. By order of the Boss of Baroque Works, you are to be eliminated." Mr.5 finished, holding in his hand a picture, a picture of Princess Nefertari Vivi. It was proof that Miss Wednesday was the Princess of Alabasta.

(Meanwhile)

The first thing Alexandra Blaze woke to was the smell of smoke in her nostrils. She slowly opened her blue and hazel eyes to meet the star-filled and bright moon in the sky. Alexandra felt a pressure on her head and touched her forehead to have her fingertips meet a cloth wrapped on her head. _"Where am I? What happened?" _All Alexandra could remember was her and Zoro chained by Mr.9 and this . . . _intense anger_ in her chest, she couldn't remember anything else.

She slowly sat up and Alexandra realized she was lying on a rocky roof. Her gazed met Roronoa Zoro's back as he sat on the edge of the roof. He was holding a half-filled bottle of wine as he stared at the scene below. Alexandra slowly stood, her feet wobbly at first, but she soon steadily walked towards the green-haired swordsman.

"How are you feeling?" Zoro asked, not even sparing his 'little sister' a glance as she slowly sat down next to him. She brought her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around her metal legs and resting her chin on her cold knees. "Ok, but I have a little headache. What's going on down there?" Alexandra asked Zoro, watching Mr.8 shoot at something at the mouth of the alley.

The 'Mr.8' turns out to be the Captain of the Alabasta Royal Guard and the blue haired woman is the Princess of Alabasta, Princess Nefertari Vivi. Two real Baroque Works members, Mr.5 and Miss Valentine, came to kill them as well as us." Zoro replied. Alexandra was about to ask another question, but was interrupted. "You haven't been unconscious for long, just long enough for me to wrap your wound on your head with some bandages I found in a shed."

Alexandra closed her mouth; Zoro answered her question somehow knowing she was going to ask how long she was unconscious. "Why didn't you take me to Chopper?" she asked, and saw a small smirk on his face. "I didn't want to miss the action." Was his reply, and Alexandra sweat dropped at this. "Do you know what happened, Zoro? The last thing I remembered was us chained by Mr.9's bats, and then . . . nothing."

Zoro was silent; he remembered staring at her, a mix of awe and . . . a deep fear in his gut as he remembered her defeating the weird trio without any mercy . . . Her creating that suit of armor with the shadows . . . Her eyes turn pitch black when she saw a knife held to Luffy's neck . . .

Yes, the Roronoa Zoro, the ex-demon bounty hunter, was afraid of this shadow devil fruit user. He glanced at her eyes for a moment, and aw they were the same; one eye being cerulean blue and the other hazel. "Uh, nothing much." Zoro lied cooly, and before she could ask him anymore questions, he soon saw something, or _someone _below, and started to laugh. This slightly surprised Alexandra. "What?" she asked him.

"Looks like I left our Captain down there." Zoro replied as his gazed shifted to Alexandra's shocked and fearful expression on her face. She looked down at the ground, and saw her Captain sleeping on the ground, and her heart melted. _"Luffy . . ."_ she thought as she briefly smiled before she remembered that he was in danger.

"Zoro, we have to go down there." Alexandra began until she saw the scene unfolding. "Hurry Vivi-sama, escape while you can!" Igaram called out, repeated shooting at Mr.5 and Miss Valentine. Alexandra saw blood running down his chin and his trouble even standing. "Igaram!" Princess Vivi replied, fear embedded in her eyes. Alexandra remembered a scene similar to this. Her father . . . protecting her from the demon, Captain Damien.

That name . . . just thinking about his name sent chills down her spine, like spiders crawling down her back. Alexandra suddenly wanted to help them; Igaram and Princess Vivi. Then Alexandra saw something odd happen; she saw an outline of a hand through the smoke and the next second . . . a loud explosion hit Igaram in the chest.

Alexandra stared in horror as Igaram slowly fell to his knees, unconscious. "Don't bother." A voice said from the top of everyone's heads. Alexandra and Zoro looked up to see Miss Valentine _floating _in the air, giggling all the way. The with a sudden speed she fell straight towards a shocked Princess Vivi, attempting to kick her face. Luckily she ducked just in time for Miss Valentine to kick the tie to hair, letting Princess Vivi's hair fall down in a long curtain of blue hair.

Alexandra saw Princess Vivi slip something on her finger and realized it was her string weapon as she attempted to slice the giggly woman who easily dodged the attack by floating above her head, and back next to Mr.5.

"Monsters . . ." Alexandra heard Princess Vivi say through her teeth. "So you are a princess Miss Wednesday!" Mr.9 said, bowing to her on his knees. "Stop being ridiculous, Mr.9!" Princess Vivi yelled back. "Follow me." Zoro whispered harshly as he quickly jumped from the roof. Alexandra quickly followed as Zoro grasped Luffy's ankle and started to drag him away and head back to the others at the pub.

"This night's getting dangerous, you guys have fun! Later!" Zoro yelled as he ran across the alley. "Zoro!" Alexandra started and didn't follow him. Just looking at an unconscious Igaram and an almost defenseless Princess Vivi reminded her too much of her loss of her father. She knew she had to help the Princess. Alexandra saw Zoro stop and stand on the other side of the alley, next to an unconscious Igaram.

"Vivi-sama . . . don't worry about me . . ." Igaram rasped out. "Please hurry and flee this place! For the sake of our homeland . . . Without you . . . the Alabasta Kingdom will . . . Now, quickly!" Alexandra glanced at Mr.5 and was disgusted as he picked his nose. _"So classy . . ."_ Alexandra thought.

"Don't even think of escaping." Mr.5 said. _"EW! He's digging for gold up there!" _Alexandra tried not to puke, but it seemed to unfazed to Alabasta Princess as she now held both her string weapons. "Don't underestimate me!" Princess Vivi replied, anger in her stone grey eyes.

Alexandra saw Mr.9 stood up in front of Princess Vivi, both metal bats in hand as he said, "I can't even begin to understand the circumstances . . .but because of our relationships as partners, I'll buy you some time. Now go, Miss Wednesday." A smirk fell on his face. "I'm a pretty nice guy, huh?"

Suddenly, Mr.9 started back-flipping towards Mr.5 and Miss Valentine.

'_**Hot Blooded 9 . . .'**_

"The only thing we should need is the willingness to carry out our missions." Mr.5 stated, finally taking his finger out of his nose, only to pull out a (gross) booger. What made it worse was he was rubbing t in between his fingers. _"EEEEEEEWWWWWWW!" _Alexandra thought, her face turning green.

"All this 'nakama' bullcrap does is invite death." Mr.5 finished as he held out his hand to flick the booger at Mr.9. "Now understand that for yourself!"

'_**Nose Fancy . . .'**_

' _**. . . Guts Bat!'**_

' _**. . . Cannon'**_

Mr.5 beat Mr.9 in attacks, flicking the small thing at Mr.9, an explosion landing on Mr.9's face, and flying him past Princess Vivi's head, and into the ocean. "Mr.9!" Princess Vivi yelled out to him. "Oi, Oi! That's some dangerous snot!" Alexadnra heard Zoro say, and also saw Igaram's hand grasp Zoro's ankle. She knew what Igaram wanted; for us to protect the Princess. Alexandra ran over to where Zoro was at and said, "Yes!" to Igaram.

"What?!" Zoro asked her angrily. She squatted down to Igaram, and grasped his shaky hand. "We will protect the Princess in your stead, ." Alexandra repeated quietly, a small smile on her face.

Igaram stared at the beautiful red heads blue and hazel eyes and finally remembered who she reminds him of. _"The Shadow Maiden . . ."_ the name ran through Igaram's head as he remembered the leader's hazel eyes . . . her red . . .

"Carue, run!" Alexandra turned just in time to see Princess Vivi jump on Carue and head through the other side of the alley. "She escaped." Miss Valentine said, a smirk on her face, as Mr.5 picked another piece of snot from his nose. "She can't escape. Here we go, Miss Valentine." He said, running in the direction Princess Vivi ran through. "Yes, Mr.5." was all Miss Valentine said, now following him.

"Far to the east lay the Kingdom of Arabasta! Please deliver the Princess safely, there will be a handsome reward. Miss Alexandra . . . thank you." Igaram said. "Don't you remember, Alexandra?! They tried to kill us!" Zoro said, but then saw something in Alexandra's eyes that were glaring at him, it was nostalgia. Then Zoro remembered Alexandra told him her father died protecting her; this was something she saw from Igaram and Princess Vivi.

"We get a handsome reward out of this?" a female voice said. Everyone turned to see Nami sitting on a roof of a building, her legs crossed in front of her. "I like the sound of that." She said as she jumped and landed on the ground. Then she saw the bandages on Alexandra's head, and Nami's 'Big Sister' mode kicked in.

"Alexandra, are you ok? What happened? Did Zoro try to beat you up?" she suddenly scowled in Zoro's direction. "It wasn't me, it was him!" Zoro replied quickly, pointing to Igaram. "Anyway, how about β1,000,000,000?" Nami suddenly asked, now back to money business.

"WHAT?!" Igaram asked shocked. "One . . . one bill-" Igaram started. "I thought you were knocked out." Zoro said. "Oh, come on. A suspicious town that throws a party to pirates? What kind of idiot would get smashed into a place like this? It was all an act." Nami replied, turning back to Igaram.

"Will you offer me the one billion b-" "Nami!" everyone turned to Alexandra, who walked to Nami. "That's not right at all! You can't ask for so much just to escort someone back to their home! That's dirty and selfish!" Alexandra explained. "But, if we don't help, the Princess will die, so that means we have to risk our lives just to escort her." Nami retorted, a tick mark popping up on her forehead, as she glared at Alexandra. She was not about to give up a chance to get money.

"He is just a soldier anyway, he can't promise you that much money Nami. It isn't in his power to do so." Alexandra added. "Fine! If you guarantee you will deliver the Princess unharmed, I am certain she will agree, if you negotiate with her." Igaram said to Nami.

Nami smirked and said, "So, you're saying we have to save her first. I got it. We'll save the Princess for the time being." She pointed down the alley where everyone ran and said, "Zoro, go!" "I'M NOT GOING YOU IDIOT!" Zoro replied, and then the bickering began. Alexandra saw movement and soon saw Luffy waking up.

She was about to go to him when she saw his stand up and walk in another direction. "I need to pee." He muttered, walking away from the two bickering friends. Then after a quiet discussion with Nami, Zoro was sprinting towards the direction Princess Vivi ran to.

"What did you tell him?" Alexandra asked. "He owes me a debt." Nami simply replied. Then Alexandra was off, running behind Zoro. "Wait! Ale-" Nami started. "Your two friends are strong. Especially Alexandra." Igaram stated, and Nami was shocked. "She reminds me of the Shadow Maiden." He continued.

Nami's curiosity was peeked. "Who is the Shadow Maiden?" Nami asked Igaram.

_(Authors Note- Well I'm done. GTG. BYE!)_


	14. Chapter 13

A New Life, A New Goal

**(Disclaimer- **I **DO NOT **own One Piece or any One Piece characters but I do own my OC's)

Chapter 13

Alexandra didn't know why she ran with Zoro to save Princess Nefertari Vivi, she could barely fight, and she could barely even run. Every twist and turn on the roads made her head spin, but she somehow felt . . . a connection with Igaram and the Princess. Igaram was willing to die to let the Princess escape; it reminded her of what her father had done for her at Metal Island.

Alexandra felt tears roll down her cheeks but she didn't swipe them away. Zoro glanced behind him to see, to his surprise, Alexandra sprinting behind him. Zoro was slightly proud to call Alexandra his little sister; she was a strong fighter, even if she had a passive personality. He was also worried about her condition. Zoro could fight the conditions she had, well . . . because he was Zoro, but he wasn't sure she could.

"You ok to fight?" Zoro asked over his shoulder. Alexandra nodded her head, and replied, "Don't worry about me, we need to save the Princess." She threw on a convincing smile, and Zoro reluctantly left her alone. _"I'm still going to keep an eye on her."_ Zoro thought as Zoro turned into another alley, Alexandra quckly following.

"_Princess Nefertari Vivi, please be safe." _Alexandra thought, but Zoro and Alexandra didn't notice someone following them through the shadows.

(Meanwhile)

"Run quickly, run Carue!" Princess Vivi pleaded, making her feathery friend move his legs faster. Carue's breaths turned short and slightly raspy, but he didn't give up. "There's a ship dock right behind the cactus rocks. We'll take it and escape from this place then we'll be on our way to Alabasta."

Princess Vivi gripped the reins on Carue tightly, her knuckles turning whiter each second. As she rode by, she didn't see the certain happy-go-lucky captain standing near the water, finishing his . . . bathroom business. "Ah, that's better." He said zipping his pants back. He fixed the hat on his head and said, "Now back for my nap." Then he noticed something strange about his surroundings.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!" Hundreds of people laid on the ground, most unconscious, others almost dead, on the ground. Blood covered their clothes and skin, their skin was pale with the amount of blood lost and some that were unconscious were having trouble breathing normally.

(Back to Vivi)

Princess Vivi stared at the road as Carue was running down a long and large street when-

'**BOOM'**

A large building up ahead exploded, chunks of burning rocks flying in different directions and swirls of smoke and sand drifted in the air. She quickly tugged the reins on Carue's beak hard, jerking the fast bird to a stop. She stared into the smoke cloud and saw a large shadow, and realized that Mr.5 and Miss Valentine had found them.

"This way!" Princess Vivi demanded, snapping the reins and making Carue run into a nearby narrow road. She could hear the sickly sweet laughter of Miss Valentine as she floated on top of a wooden box, and Mr.5 stood right next to her. "It's cute to see her trying." Mr.5 said in his monotone voice.

As Princess Vivi turned another corner, she had almost ran over someone, a disheveled and bloody Miss Monday. "Are you ok?" "Never mind me," Miss Monday said as she pointed behind her. "This is a quicker route to the docks. Go on. I'll stay and hold off the others."

Princess Vivi was reluctant l=to leave, she didn't want anyone else hurt, or dead, because of her. "Are . . . are you sure?" She asked. Miss Monday gave her a small smile and replied, "After losing to the green haired swordsman and the red haired woman, we are all going to be punished anyway." She grabbed a large piece of wood as if it was only one pound, walking towards Mr.5 from the other side of the road. "At least when I go down, I will go down by protecting a friend." Miss Monday finished, passing Princess Vivi and Carue.

Princess Vivi felt tears well up in her gray eyes, and Miss Monday rolled her eyes. "What are you waiting for?! If you get captured, the sacrifice Mr.8 and Mr.9 had made was all for nothing! Get going!" Miss Monday said irritably. Princess Vivi hid her face in her long light blue hair, and said, "Thank you." Her voice cracking as she snapped the reins on Carue's beak again to make Carue run in the other direction.

Suddenly there was an explosion, and Princess Vivi quickly turned her head to see the area not far from her ablaze in fire. "No . . . Miss Monday." Fear was evident in Princess Vivi's grey eyes. "How could they?"

Princess Vivi heard a dark chuckle and the smoke disappeared, revealing a smirking Mr.5, rolling up one of his trench coats to reveal his muscular arm. "This is why they call me the Bomb Man; I can make any part of my body explode with the Bomb Bomb Devil Fruit. I have _never _failed a mission." Mr.5 explained. Smoke and ash was on his arm and floating into the air.

Miss Valentine laughed in the sky, startling Princess Vivi as she looked up into the jade eyes of Miss Valentine. "Thanks to the Kilo Kilo Fruit that I have, I can change how much I weigh whenever I want." A maniacal smirk was plastered on her beautiful face and continued, "Right now, I can even be lifted by a slight breeze, but now I think it's time to start gaining weight."

When she said this, she started falling, counting how many kilograms she was gaining towards a weak and unconscious Miss Monday, and falling very fast.

'**CRASH'**

Very large chunks of rock from the ground flew in millions of directions, even tiny bits flying far enough to scratch Princess Vivi's cheeks. A large cloud of dust formed around the area, making it difficult to see what had happened. Gusts of winds carried the dust away to reveal a horrible sight. It was hard to describe but enough known . . . Miss Monday was dead, the only evidence left is a broken flower that was attached to hold Miss Mondays hair.

"Now do you know you can't escape from us?" Miss Valentine asked, triumph written in her eyes. Mr.5 said, "You don't have a chance of getting out of here alive." Princess Vivi bit her bottom lip hard to keep her tears from flowing and said, "I will make it out alive. I will make it out home, to Alabasta Kingdom."

Mr.5 picked his nose again and was about to flick the small bomb at her.

'_**Nose Fancy Cannon'**_

It was about hit Princess Vivi-

'**SLASH'**

Roronoa Zoro stood in front of the Alabasta Princess, his white sword held in front of him as the booger bomb was sliced in half. Alexandra Blaze crouched behind Zoro, protecting him, as well as Princess Vivi and Carue, with a shadow shield, as series of explosions went off on either side of them. The dust and sand flew away and Alexandra let go of the shield, the shadow crawling back to her form, and forming back into her silhouette.

"Who are they?" Mr.5 asked with slight interest in his voice.

Princess Vivi saw the red headed woman turn to her and was surprised. Even though her ripped black spaghetti strapped shirt, blue shorts and leather boots were covered with blood, as well as the cloth wrapped around the woman's head, Princess Vivi thought she was so beautiful after actually seeing her and not when they were fighting; her long red hair cascaded to her lower back, her heart shaped face, and her exotic blue and hazel eyes filled with concern. She thought it was odd that the mysterious woman had a metal arm with a large dent and metal legs replacing her real limbs.

"Are you alright, Princess Nefertari Vivi?" The woman asked. Princess Vivi was then filled with suspicion. "How do you know my name?" "Oh, told me, my name is Alexandra." She threw Princess Vivi a small smile before turning to Zoro. Princess Vivi suddenly knew she could trust this girl even though she said a few words, and they both fought on the roof earlier.

"EW! I SLICED SNOT!" Zoro yelled. Alexandra noticed Princess Vivi pull out her string blade weapons, spinning them in the air, aiming for Zoro's head.

'**SLICE'**

Princess Vivi's weapon was cut to pieces as Alexandra held her shadow blade, her face showing confusion. "Why did you try to hurt Zoro? He's with me." Alexandra asked/stated. "Yeah, we're here to help." Zoro stated, glaring at Princess Vivi.

Confusion swept over Princess Vivi's features. "You're both here . . . to help me?" she asked.

(Meanwhile)

"And that is who the Shadow Maiden is." Igaram finished to a shocked and fearful Nami. _"The Shadow Maiden sounds so . . . deadly and demonic."_ She thought. From what Igaram said she had looked like, Alexandra did look _SO_ much like her. Trying to think of another thought, a question popped in her mind, momentarily making Nami forget about the legendary Shadow Maiden.

"So, Baroque Works is what kind of company, exactly?" Nami asked Igaram as she sat on a barrel near him, who was still on the laying on the ground. Igaram was hesitant, something Nami noticed.

He soon sighed and said, "It's a secret crime syndicate. It specializes in assassinations and bounty hunting. The company is so secretive that the members don't even know the Boss's name or face, but they will still do anything the Boss commands of them. Nami shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I don't get it; why listen to this big Boss whose identity is unknown?"

"The ultimate objective of Baroque Works is a creation of an ideal nation, and everyone that does well within the company now will be guaranteed high social standing within this nation. This is the promise that made them blindly follow the Boss's orders." Igaram replied grimly. "Now that makes more sense." Nami replied. "This is a bad situation."

(Back to Alexandra)

"I take it you're the duo who defeated the low level members?" Alexandra turned to see Miss Valentine and Mr.5 not far away. Miss Valentine sent a glare her way, and Alexandra narrowed her eyes in returned. "Why would you two want to protect the Princess of Alabasta?" Alexandra saw Zoro glare at Mr.5 and reply coldly, "Let's just say that we have our own reasons."

Mr.5 replied, "Well one way or another, we'll have to eliminate both of you. You both are in our way." The word _eliminate_ made Alexandra's skin crawl with fear as well as Miss Valentine's maniacal giggle.

Mr.5 went to pick his nose once again, making Alexandra nose scrunch in disgust. It was really disgusting in her opinion but it didn't seem to phase Zoro or Princess Vivi. "Alexandra, protect the Princess and I'll take care of these weirdoes." Zoro said, glancing at Alexandra. She slowly nodded in agreement. "Alright." She said, her stomach churning in fear for Zoro.

Zoro pushed his word out of its white sheath slightly, staring down at Mr.5. Everything was silent, no rustle of the leaves, not even the sound of breathing from each person. Alexandra as well as everyone else was waiting to see who would attack first.

"I FOUND YOU!"

Everyone turned to the source of the person's voice, and Alexandra blushed a deep scarlet, butterflies fluttering her stomach as she saw her cute captain, Luffy . . . seething with anger. _"Why is he so mad?"_ Alexandra thought in confusion, but Zoro didn't seem to notice. He smirked and mumbled "Finally."

"ZORO! ALEXANDRA!" Luffy seethed his fists and jaw clenched as he glared at both of them. "Luffy, thanks for coming, but Alexandra and I got this one, unless that greedy brat dragged you into this too." Zoro said. "Zoro, he looks mad." Alexandra whispered and it seemed Zoro finally noticed. Alexandra felt an extreme weight falling onto her heart as tears threaten to fall from her mismatched eyes. She felt both sadness and . . . fear for Luffy.

"YOU BOTH WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! I'LL KILL YOU TWO!" Luffy screamed. This time her tears fell as she slowly felt her heart break. Zoro stared at Luffy oddly but heard sniffling next to him. He turned to see Alexandra, her whole body was shaking, her red bangs covering her teary eyes. Salty tears leaked from her blue and hazel eye, falling down her heart-shaped face. Zoro could tell she was holding back her sobs.

Zoro was suddenly worried and angry. He didn't like to see his adopted sister crying, it was probably the saddest thing Zoro has ever seen. Then a sudden rage filled him to Luffy. _"Even if he is my captain, Alexandra loved him, and he's yelling at her."_

"WHAT?! WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE HAD GOTTEN INTO YOUR HEAD THIS TIME?!" Zoro asked incredulously from the other side of the road. "SHUT UP! NOW BOTH OF YOU BE READY BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO KICK BOTH OF YOUR UNGRATEFUL LITTLE A**ES!" Luffy shot back.

Zoro was now livid. Alexandra fell to her knees and covered her face with her bloody metal and flesh hands, tears leaking to the ground as sobs racked her body. She didn't care about what was happening around her at the moment, she felt her whole world collapse around her. _"Luffy . . . What did I do?"_ was all Alexandra thought.

Princess Vivi jumped off of Carue and suddenly hugged Alexandra's shaking body close to hers, petting her hair and calming her. It broke Princess Vivi's heart seeing Alexandra like this, as well as Zoro's. Suddenly Zoro was confused.

"Ungrateful?" Zoro asked loud enough for Luffy to hear. "That's right. I found everyone unconscious or dead, and one man said it was you and Alexandra that did this. Everyone here was nothing but nice to us, they welcomed us, threw us a party and gave us food and you two repaid them by beating them all up."

"Leave Alexandra out of this Luffy, you don't know the whole story, anyway." Zoro defended, this confused Luffy for a moment and somehow, a sudden wave of jealousy washed over him. Why? Luffy didn't even know himself. Maybe it was because Zoro was a bit too close to Alexandra, in his opinion.

"BOTH OF YOU COME AND FIGHT ME!" Luffy demanded. "This guy is just a complete idiot." Princess Vivi said, and noticed Alexandra staring at her with a tearful gaze and a sad smile.

"No . . . Luffy is more than that. He's strong, funny, sweet . . . many great things. He may be oblivious most of the time but that is what makes him _him. _That's why . . ." Tears leaked out of her blue and hazel eyes as she stared into Princess Vivi's grey eyes.

"That is why I am in love with Monkey D. Luffy." She said quietly, only Princess Vivi could hear her.


	15. Chapter 14

A New Life, A New Goal

**(Disclaimer- **I **DO NOT **own One Piece or any One Piece characters, but I do own my OC's.)

Chapter 14

"_I am in love with Monkey D. Luffy." _

Those were the words that Alexandra Blaze had just whispered so quietly, Princess Nefertari Vivi could barely hear her. She whispered them so quietly, only God could hear her as clear as day, but it was a fact and Princess Vivi could see the love in Alexandra's ocean blue and hazel eyes when someone says the rubber captain's name.

Alexandra felt for a short moment a small weight lifted from her shoulders; she had now realized why Luffy made her happy just hearing his name. Then it came back, her world was falling into pieces all around her, drowning in her own sorrow. This was the same feeling she had when she saw her father die.

There was something else as well; _anger_. The sudden rage started to grow and for a moment, she considered fighting Luffy. It wasn't the fact that she thought Luffy didn't like her, it was the fact he jumped to conclusions. I mean, it's normal to be mad at someone you love every once in a while right? An idea about fighting Luffy came up in her head.

"_Fighting Luffy will make me stronger."_

"Thank you, Princess Vivi." She said, patting the Alabasta princess's hand, grateful that the Princess helped her, besides the fact they barely know each other and fought on a roof moments before.

"Just call me Vivi." The Alabasta Princess replied, smiling at her new friend as she helped Alexandra up to her feet. Alexandra knew what she was going to do; she was going to fight the person she loved, he wouldn't to Zoro or her explanations anyway. Courage and adrenaline coursed through her body and a determined expression crossed her features.

"If he wants a fight, I'll give him one." Alexandra said, and Vivi turned to her, shocked. "You don't have to do this." "There's no sense talking to him anyway." Alexandra replied. Zoro heard this and somehow knew she was right, but it didn't hurt to try.

Zoro groaned in annoyance and told Luffy, "Hold on, wait just a sec, Luffy. Can you just listen to me? They were actual-" "NO EXCUSES!" Luffy interrupted, using his rubber powers to catapult himself from one road down to the other, aiming his fist to Zoro's face.

"WAIT! NO!" Zoro yelled before narrowly dodging Luffy's punch. It connected to the large rock behind Zoro, smashing it to pieces. "You trying to kill me?!" Zoro asked incredulously. "Yeah! DIE!"

"Alexandra, watch out!" Vivi cried. Alexandra looked just in time to see the momentarily forgotten Mr.5 and Miss Valentine run towards the two girls, taking the distraction to their advantage. "After we eliminate the women our task will be complete." Mr.5 said to his partner.

Alexandra suddenly had a _very risky_ idea, something she probably wouldn't have done before to risk Luffy's well-being, but she didn't have many other options and she needed Luffy to fight her.

Luffy attacked Zoro with punches, kicks and head-butts, but Zoro barely dodged each attack. "He's gone crazy!" Zoro said. Luffy let out a war cry, an-

"Sorry Luffy!" Alexandra's leather boot connected to Luffy's stomach, sending him flying into Mr.5 and Miss Valentine. The trio crashed into another building on the other side of the road, turning the stone wall into tiny pebbles.

Zoro and Vivi stared at Alexandra in shock and slight awe at the power she had in that one kick, and Alexandra looked down uncomfortably, staring at her feet. "Why did you do that? I could've-" "Zoro I need to fight him. I need to become stronger." Alexandra stared into Zoro's obsidian eyes, determination written in her blue and hazel eyes.

Zoro closed his mouth and nodded. He felt he had fought enough and if she wants to, so be it. It wasn't the best idea, but, Zoro guessed, if Alexandra wanted to become stronger to defeat this . . . Darren . . . Devin whatever name he had, Luffy or himself would be the best opponents. _"Every once in a while, Alexandra is as simple minded as Luffy. They would make a good couple." _Zoro thought

Suddenly fire lit the sky as several explosions went off, shaking the ground beneath everyone's feet. The whole building collapsed in a mass of debris. Out of the corner of her eye, Alexandra saw Miss Valentine flew out of the giant ash cloud forming in the air. "Now I'm really annoyed, girly. Get ready to experience the power of my Kilo Kilo Fruit." She said, a sadistic smirk on her pretty face.

This was unheard from Alexandra as she stared through the smoke cloud, searching. "Alexandra, you need to get out of-" "Be quiet." Zoro commanded, stopping Vivi from finishing her sentence. "She has other things she needs to worry about."

"You want to go first, Alexandra?" Luffy walked out of the large smoke cloud, dragging a beaten and bloody Mr.5 from the ruins. Vivi stared in shock at Luffy. "He . . . He fought Mr.5 and won?! Mr.5 was one of the best Baroque Works members." Vivi said, now worried for Alexandra.

"Your fight is now between you and me, Luffy." Alexandra said, staring into Luffy's eyes, and for a moment, butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Alexandra could still read him like a book; he was angry, slightly confused, and there it was again; that unknown look in his eyes when he stares at her. She still loved Luffy even if he won't return the feelings.

"Let's finish what we started then." Luffy said, with a sliver of worry in his tone. He didn't want to hurt the person he loved. _"Wait . . . what?!"_ Luffy stared into her blue and hazel eyes, that was the best thing about her, in his opinion.

They both realized where they were at when they heard Miss Valentines voice. "Hey, listen to me, you b*tch!" she yelled.

'_**10,000 Kilogram Press'**_

Alexandra side stepped the attack, making Miss Valentine crush the ground. "You both will pay for what you two did." "Fine then. Let's see who wins; your rubber abilities or my shadow powers." Alexandra said an emotionless mask set on her heart shaped face. She reached to her forehead and ripped the bloody bandage, to reveal no scratches, it was as if her forehead was never touched. The only evidence was the dried blood. All Luffy did was growl in response.

"Get ready because I'm not holding back!" Luffy yelled, stretching his arms behind him as far as he could go, like someone pulling a rubber band, running in her direction.

'_**Gomu Gomu No . . .'**_

Alexandra ran forward as well, adrenaline making her go faster.

'_**Kage Kage . . .'**_

'_**. . . Bazooka'**_

'_**. . . Sword'**_

Luffy and Alexandra hit each other with the attacks simultaneously, both having the same amount of strength to hold each other back. Luffy practically growled like a dog in Alexandra's face, trying to push harder against her shadow sword.

'_**Kage Kage Traitor'**_

Suddenly, Luffy was grabbed by his arms, and flung into another direction, and for an instant he saw himself- no, his _own shadow,_ his silhouette, standing a few inches from where he stood moments ago. Luffy realized Alexandra used his own shadow against him; controlling it to do whatever she pleased. "Now, you can't trust your own shadow." Alexandra said in a calm voice.

'_**Gomu Gomu No- Pistol'**_

While in the air, Luffy sent his fist flying, colliding it with her stomach. The force of each attack sent both Alexandra and Luffy into the buildings across from each other.

Zoro cringed, Vivi stared in horror and slight awe at all of their power and Carue was just frightened. The three of the walked slowly into the silent battle field, searching for Luffy or Alexandra's bodies. Chunks of rocks settled on the ground, large pieces of wood were flown in different directions and the dust cloud was suffocating.

Luffy and Alexandra suddenly jumped from the piles of debris they were buried in, scaring the trio in surprise, both about to attack each other again when-

'**BAM'**

'**BAM'**

A sudden pain washed over Alexandra and Luffy in waves, starting from the forehead as they found both of their heads smashed into the ground. "Why the heck were you two fighting, especially you Alexandra?!" Nami asked, irritation evident in her voice as Zoro and Vivi stared at her in shock. "It's a good thing you kept the girl safe. You two almost let 1 billion Beli get away from us." Nami continued, grabbing the back of Luffy's red vest, and the back of Alexandra's black spaghetti strapped shirt. "Understand?"

Alexandra and Luffy looked at each other's dirty and bloody faces, and the whole world stopped, it was only the two of them. Alexandra was sure Luffy could hear her rapid heartbeats. She stared into his dark eyes, the best thing about him, in her opinion.

"You've got a . . . you've got a little nose bleed, Luffy." Alexandra stated and surprised Luffy and herself when her hand unconsciously wiped the blood from under his nose with her thumb. Luffy smiled and countered, "You've got dirt right here.", using his hands to gesture that she had dirt all over her face.

The duo stared at one another for a moment longer then they started laughing. "You do too." Alexandra said in between giggles, all of their anger was forgotten.

Vivi, Zoro and Nami glanced at Luffy and Alexandra in Nami's grasps, unconsciously smiling at their reformed bond.

(Later)

Luffy's contagious laughing travelled through the almost deserted town. "Oh, you two should've said so earlier. I figured you two were mad because they didn't make any food you two liked." Luffy said, smiling all the way.

"Don't compare us to you." Zoro growled while Alexandra sat in between Luffy and Vivi, giggling at the two. She liked seeing her new family happy.

"C'mon, don't sweat it." Luffy replied, laughing once again. Alexandra liked Luffy was back to his old self, again. She didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid of Luffy when he was angry. It made her skin crawl.

"Shut up, you two." Nami intervened, glaring at the two boys before turning to the Alabasta Princess. "So there you have it; as compensation, I would like 1 billion Beli." Alexandra held her tongue; she didn't want to face Nami's punch again if she told her it was too much money.

"You saw how strong these three are; it's a pretty good offer if you ask me." Nami finished, waiting for Vivi's response. Vivi's hands were clenched in her lap and said, "I can't, but I do appreciate you for saving me; thank you."

"Why not? You're a princess." Nami asked/stated, her fists on her hips as her eyes narrowed in suspicion. There was a pause before Vivi asked, "Do you know about the Alabasta Kingdom?" "No . . ." Nami replied, now everyone's attention was on the Alabasta Princess.

"It's a peaceful kingdom known as a great civilization and nation; well . . . it used to be." "What do you mean by that?" Alexandra asked quietly. Vivi's grey eyes bore holes into her own blue and hazel eyes and replied, "It's in the middle of a civil war. Recently, signs of a revolution appeared. The people revolted, and the kingdom fell into chaos.

"One day, I overheard a name of an organization; Baroque Works!" Alexandra flinched at the amount of venom in Vivi's words when she spat the name, Baroque Works.

"I learned that the populace was being manipulated by this group. There was so much information hidden, there was nothing I could do. Then, I asked Igaram for help."

"That tube haired guy?" Luffy asked blankly. Vivi seemed confused but realization struck her. "Yes, and I asked him if there was a way to infiltrate Baroque Works because it would let us see who was the puppeteer pulling the strings, and what their goal was."

"You're a pretty high-spirited Princess, Vivi." Zoro said, a smirk on his tan face. "So, did you figure out this goal of theirs?" he sounded smug when asking the question. "Yes they-"

"Want an ideal nation." Everyone turned to Nami, surprised she knew. "That's what Igaram said." Nami finished. "Yes, that's what they want you to believe; their true goal is to take over Alabasta Kingdom." The Alabasta Princess faced everyone in the group.

"That's why I need to return to my kingdom, tell everyone the truth and stop the war." She bit her lip, "If . . . If I don't do . . . something . . . If I don't do anything . . ."

Nami sighed then said, "So, I don't get money during a civil war." It was silent for another moment, everyone sinking all the information received. "Hey, who is the puppeteer running the show then?" Luffy asked, a spark in his eye and a smirk on his face. Then Vivi visibly tensed and asked, "The- the B-Bosses identity?! Don't ask that question!" "So, you know who it is." Luffy stated. "Don't ask me that! Your lives will be in danger too!"

This surprised everyone. Nami laughed, albeit a bit shaky and said, "I'll pass. I mean were talking about people taking over a country here. They're obviously dangerous." "Extremely, as strong as you three are, you won't stand a chance against one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea." Luffy sat on his barrel pouting.

"Crocodile."

Alexandra froze in her seat. "Why did you do that?" everyone turned to Alexandra's frantic expression. "You just said it." she finished quietly and it dawned on everyone. Nami stood open mouthed, Vivi covered her mouth with her hand, Zoro stared at Vivi with a bored expression and Luffy had this odd expression on his face.

On the corner of her eye, Alexandra looked to the roof to see a large bird and sea otter with sunglasses . . . staring at the whole group. As quick as they were there, they were gone, the bird carrying the sea otter on its back, flying away.

Nami was angry; she grasped Vivi's shirt and shook her while Vivi was repeatedly saying sorry. "What were those animals doing there?! Are they going to tell someone?!"

Alexandra saw Luffy and Zoro smirk and she knew that this meant one thing; another adventure. She smiled; it was about time. I'm not dealing with this! It's been fun meeting you! At least the animals don't know our faces!" Nami as well as everyone else saw the otter and bird once again, now holding four pictures; Luffy, Nami, Alexandra and Zoro, and flew away once again.

As Nami cowered in a corner mumbling, Zoro smirked, "I guess all four of us are on Baroque Works hit list." Luffy cackled in response, saying "This is so exciting!"

"Fear not. It's all right, I have a plan!" Igaram stood in all his glory . . . wearing women's clothing that looks exactly like Vivi's outfit. His white hair was up in a ponytail, and he wore make up. Under each of his arms were four dummies. It was a weird sight.

"You look hilarious in those, old man." Luffy said while laughing. "Vivi, listen to me; once Baroque Works intelligence network learns something, thousands will come after you. Therefore, that is why I will pretend to be you and use the dummies as disguises for your friends, sailing to Alabasta.

"While the pursuers are on me, you all will sail via normal route to Alabasta; island to island." "Hold on!" Everyone turned to an irritated Nami, her hands clenched to her sides. "We didn't have any sort of agreement, so who said we were taking the Princess to Alabasta?!" "We'll do it." Luffy replied, ignoring Nami.

"Crocodile is going after us y'know." Nami screeched, holding a fist in the air. "Is he really that strong?" Alexandra asked Igaram. "Last time I remember, his bounty was β80,000,000 , but now that he is a Warlord he has no more bounty." "What?!" Nami asked incredulously.

Igaram turned to Luffy, asking him, "Will you do it?" "Yeah, sounds like fun." Luffy replied, and Alexandra couldn't help but laugh.

(At the docks)

"I, Vivi, will be returning to Alabasta now." Igaram said, making his voice higher pitched. Luffy laughed, saying "That was a perfect impression." After Vivi gave Igaram a 'Eternal Log Pose', Igaram hopped on the small boat.

"Please, take care of the princess." Igaram said to the Strawhats. Igaram and Vivi . . . handshaked, I guess that was the 'Alabasta Hug.' And soon, Igaram was off. Everyone stared at the boat and Alexandra felt . . . odd. Her nerves tingled and it was unnerving. Something bad will happen.

'**BOOM'**

A sudden light washed over the group as the boat Igaram was on exploded, disintegrating the whole ship; the only thing that survived was the Eternal Log Pose. The explosion sent a large gust of wind, blowing Luffy's hat off his head, and Alexandra's long red hair in her face. Alexandra as well as the others stared in horror at the disaster, too shocked to say a word. One thing was certain: everyone had to leave now.

Luffy went to retrieve his hat, and horror struck his features. "ALEXANDRA! LOOK OUT!"


	16. Chapter 15

A New Life, A New Goal

**(Disclaimer- **I **DO NOT **own One Piece or any One Piece characters, but I do own my OC's)

Chapter 15

"ALEXANDRA! LOOK OUT!"

Alexandra quickly glanced over her shoulder to face a large shadow loom over her, bringing a large blade down towards her, the moonlight illuminating the sharp tip. Alexandra froze in fear, watching the blade moving towards her. Time seemed to slow down; maybe that's what happens when you're about to die, as if wanting you to savor the last seconds you live before succumbing to darkness.

Alexandra felt a firm hand on her shoulder and the next thing she knew, she was jerked away, her feet coming off the ground from the force of the person's pull. She watched in a slight daze as time seemed to fall back into place; the large curved blade crashed down to where she stood moments before, turning the stone floor to pebbles as the blade sunk into the ground.

Alexandra crashed into someone; the large force of the action causing her and her savior to fall and slide on the ground, her lying on top of the person. She slowly picked her head up from the person's muscular chest to see who saved her from death; Luffy.

"That was close." Luffy said, ending his sentence with a short laugh. She stared into Luffy's dark eyes, as if falling into their endless depths. Her heart was pounding in her chest, not sure if it was fear of almost dying or about the close proximity she was to Luffy, Alexandra was probably sure Luffy could feel her rapid heartbeats on his chest.

Alexandra quickly stood up from Luffy's chest and she saw his expression change, he was pouting? She reached for Luffy with her metal hand for him to take and he obliged. The whole touch sent butterflies to her stomach. "Thank you, captain." She said, a small smile of gratitude on her face. He smiled back and released her hand, the warmth his touch sent her leaving her.

"Who the heck are you?" Zoro asked suspiciously, starting to pull out his white hilted sword, and Alexandra saw Nami and Vivi behind Zoro their eyes wide with fear. Luffy and Alexandra now fully faced the large shadow. The large shadow man pulled his . . . scythe out of the dirt with ease, the blade surprisingly dirt free.

Suddenly, Alexandra took a few steps back away from the shadow, too petrified to breathe, to think when realization hit her in the face. _"Captain Damien."_

"Hehehe . . . I see you still remember me, little one." Captain Damien said, now stepping from the shadows and into the moonlight; his sheet white skin glowing in the night, his white, red and black eyes glowing brighter.

"This is Captain Damien?!" Nami asked fearfully, as she hugged a sad and frightened Vivi. Zoro's eyes widen at Captain Damien. _"This was the person she has to kill?"_ Zoro thought worriedly, glancing at the large man's rippling muscles and his large gleaming scythe. Luffy stared at him with curiosity as he fixed his straw hat on his head.

"How long has it been . . ." Captain Damien asked Alexandra, ignoring everyone else as he crossed his arms with a thoughtful expression on his face. " . . . A little over a week, maybe, since we first met, and it seemed like it was only yesterday in my opinion."

Alexandra's nerves rattled, her whole body commanded her to run, but it was as if her feet were glued to the ground. She could feel her chest tighten in fear. Captain Damien cackled again, stepping towards Alexandra with slow steps, the end of his leather black trench coat almost dragging in the dirt.

"I couldn't stop thinking about our first moments together, when you were . . ."

He took a step close . . .

". . Lying on the ground, lost, alone in the middle of the destruction and death . . ."

Another step closer . . .

" . . I saw your heart break when I killed your father, mercilessly . . ."

He took one step closer to Alexandra, a flicker of rage filled her as she felt her blood start to boil . . .

" . . . but that wasn't the best part . . ."

He took another step closer, each slow and leisurely step making the rage in Alexandra grow, her own shadow grow larger . . .

". . . It was the raw fear I saw in your eyes; it made excited, made my heart race . . . and then you ran . . ."

Alexandra was at her boiling point, her fists tightly clenched as he took another slow step, now at arm's length . . .

". . . It got me all excited, it was as if you gave me a challenge, something that has never happened to me . . . I accepted it . . ."

He slowly raised his scythe in the air, his crazed smile on his lips, his demonic eyes scream bloodlust and triumph . . .

" . . . and I think I have won."

'**BAM'**

Captain Damien was punched in the face by a metal fist, the force making his body fly to the other side of the rock area and crash into large rocks. Alexandra glared at Captain Damien with her blue and hazel eyes filled with rage and anger.

Zoro took advantage of the moment. "Nami, what does the Log say?!" Zoro asked her. She quickly looked at it and replied, "Were ok, It's all filled up!" "We have to go now; not only do we have bounty hunters already chasing us, we have Alex's friend to deal with! We're setting sail now."

Zoro barked out orders, but he soon noticed Alexandra wasn't listening, she was staring at the man who ruined her life. "Alexandra, we have to go now." He said. "No."

It was only one word, but everyone could hear the anger and venom in it. "You go ahead, I'll catch up." Zoro was about to reply but was interrupted. "Ok. I'll stay if you need help." Zoro turned to Luffy, who was staring at the back of Alexandra's head intently.

"Fine. Nami, take her with you to the ship and I'll grab the other three." "Sure." Alexandra heard Zoro's, Nami's and Vivi's footstep trail away until they were gone. "Thank you, Luffy." She said.

"Woah." Alexandra saw Captain Damien slowly stand, using his scythe to help him. "I didn't know the little one had claws. This just got interesting." The Phantom Pirate Captain smirked, his white teeth glistening. "And, I see we have an audience." He finished, glancing at Luffy, before trailing his eyes back to Alexandra.

"Well, that's enough talking. Let's start."

Before Alexandra knew it, Captain Damien was in front of her in a flash, raising his scythe over his head. She quickly jumped out of the way as Captain Damien sliced at the ground once again, leaving a large mark.

"_He's so fast. How can I be able to get close to him?"_ Alexandra didn't have enough time to think of a plan as Captain Damien was once again upon her. He sliced horizontally, but Alexandra jumped over the blade and it crashed ino the boulders behind her, turning them to dust.

'_**Kage Kage Whip'**_

Alexandra used her shadow to materialize a long midnight black whip into her metal hand. She raised it in the air and attempted to crack at his ankle, but he simply grabbed it, trying to pull her to him.

'_**Kage Kage Tentacle' **_

A black tentacle grew out of her back, and slithered towards Captain Damien. It wrapped around his wrist and Captain Damien smirked. "Wrong move." He gripped the tentacle tightly, and used it to throw her to the other side of the battlefield, falling a few feet away from the edge.

Alexandra quickly stood up, only to be kicked down to the ground once again. Captain Damien loomed over her body, and he was now straddling her, making her immobile to stand. He put his scythe to her neck, ready to slit her throat. "Say hello to your father in the afterlife." He said in her ear, his cold breath making Alexandra shiver.

Alexandra punched Captain Damien in the nose, making him stand and stumble in a daze. Alexandra used it to her advantage.

'_**Kage Kage Claw'**_

Her metal and flesh hands turned to large black catlike claws, and attempted to slit Captain Damien's throat but missed, leaving four deep claw marks on his left cheek. He seemed dazed as he slowly lifted his hand to the scratches, touching the blood and staring at it on his hands. The sight of the blood made his grin wider than ever.

"It's been the first in a long time since my opponent has made me drawn blood." He said so quietly, rubbing the drops of blood in between his scarred hands. "Go Alex! Yeah!" Luffy cheered. Captain Damien and Alexandra saw Luffy clapping his hands, a large grin on his face. "Kick his a** Alex."

Then Captain Damien was in front of Luffy. He kneed Luffy in the stomach, making the rubber man, lean forward in pain, only for Captain Damien to grab the back of his head and raise it. He pulled his scythe out, and held the blade tip to his throat, but he didn't kill the boy yet. He wanted to see his little ones raw fear once again.

"You don't want me to kill him." Captain Damien yelled, only to be met by silence. He looked up at Alexandra, only for him to see a black cloud beginning to form around her body. Her vibrant red bangs covered her exotic eyes.

'_**Kage Kage Fog'**_

Suddenly, the large cloud left Alexandra and soared in every direction, covering the battlefield like a large black blanket; neither Captain Damien nor Luffy could see anything, not even their own hands in front of their face. _"Like a large fog."_ "You can't fight something you can't see." A voice whispered in Captain Damien's ear, making his body shudder in excitement.

He felt his hand that held Luffy's head now empty handed, now only holding his scythe. He turned around to slice behind him at Alexandra, still unable to see a thing through the black fog, only for his blade to meet air.

'_**Kage Kage Demon'**_

The black fog disappeared, only to meet Alexandra, fully equipped in shadow black armor; and if you looked closely, you could see intricate designs and unreadable symbols molded on the metal. The armor covered her whole body, except the helmet to reveal her eyes, only they weren't blue and hazel; they were pitch black.

Two large black metal swords formed in her hands, and she raised the one in her right hand to strike Captain Damien on the head.

'**CLASH'**

Captain Damien blocked the attack with his scythe, barely. _"What happened to her? She was clumsy and barely escaped my attacks but now she manages to attack like a professional." _Captain Damien thought. They parried back and forth, Alexandra's movements strong, graceful and elegant.

'_**Kage Kage Traitor'**_

Captain Damien was thrown close to the edge by his own shadow; it looked exactly like his silhouette, but with no eyes, mouth or nose, and the woman in black armor loomed over him. Her helmet disappeared, letting her long vibrant red hair billow in the wind, her alabaster skin glow in the moonlight, and her eyes returned to their normal blue and hazel colors but the anger never left.

When Captain Damien stared into her eyes, the gears in his crazy mind started turning. She was not only a fierce warrior in heart, she was also beautiful; like a dark goddess, or a beautiful Angel of Death. Captain Damien decided not to kill her; he had other things in mind to do to Alexandra, no matter how crazy they were.

"Woah, that ship looks awesome!" Luffy's voice rang though the battle field, stars dancing in his dark eyes. Alexandra and Captain Damien turned to the water and there it was; the large, black ship with the scary skull and scythes behind it; a scar running down the right socket just like their captain.

Alexandra was suddenly kicked away from Captain Damien as he stood up and swiped dirt from his trench coat. "Well, this has been interesting but I need to leave. I will see you again soon, little one."

With that, the ship was right behind him as he jumped on, sailing away with his crew, and as soon as it was there, it was gone, as if it disappeared into the night. Alexandra stood up and ran to the edge, the ship already too far away for her to jump. She was livid.

"GET BACK HERE, AND FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED!" Alexandra screamed, falling to her metal knees as her black armor disappeared, returning back to her own shadow. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" Alexandra started punching the ground with her metal hand, creating dents into the metal.

"Get back here . . . coward . . ." Alexandra said quietly. Tears streamed down her face, sliding down her alabaster cheeks and fell the dry stone floor. Sobs emitted from her throat as her whole body shook.

Suddenly, Alexandra felt warm arms wrap around her torso and she stiffened at the contact. She turned around slowly to meet Luffy's concerned dark eyes, and she soon relaxed. "He's gone." Luffy said.

Alexandra wrapped her arms around Luffy's neck and she hugged him for dear life. Luffy didn't expect this at first but for some reason, he liked it, as he soon hugged her back. It was like two puzzle pieces connected perfectly. Luffy picked her up bridal style as he carried her back to the ship. He held her closer when he felt tears running down his back through his vest.

"Luffy? Promise me something." Alexandra said. Luffy felt her shift her head near his neck, her warm breath tickling his ear and neck. "Please promise you won't leave me." He could hear her voice cracking as he turned to look into her face.

Her eyes were red and held unshed tears but she was still beautiful in Luffy's eyes. _"Beautiful? I really need to talk to Zoro about these feelings for Alex."_ "I promise." Luffy replied, giving Alexandra a smile. She smiled in return and laid her head back on his shoulder. Soon, she was breathing deeply, meaning she has fallen asleep.

Luffy remembered that they needed to be at the ship soon, so he started to sprint being careful as to not wake up his depressed friend. _"What are you doing to me, Alex?"_

As Luffy ran back to his crew, Alexandra wrapped into his protective arms, he, nor did anyone else, notice the woman sitting on the top of a rocky cliff, a perfect view of the destroyed battle field. She crossed her long tan legs and lied her head in her hands. Her dark cowboy-styled hat covered her entire face into a shadow, covering all of her features, except for the wide smirk crossing her tan face.

"Well, the tables have turned. It looks like this mission just got interesting." She had said to herself.

(Meanwhile)

Carlos Rodriguez watched the ship Doctor, Cornelius Tunip, cleaning the four deep scratch marks on his pale cheek. Cornelius sighed lightly as he pressed the bandage over the scratches, and ran his fingers through his short brown and grey streaked hair, signed of his age slowly starting to overtake him.

"Now, Captain, are you sure you don't want me to heal the marks? They will stay there for a very long time." Cornelius warned, standing up from the stool he sat in, and packed the extra bandages in his pack.

"I'm sure. It's a reminder of never under estimating a strong opponent." Captain Damien replied. Carlos knew his captain was lying, there was another reason he was keeping the scars.

Cornelius sighed, pushed his square glasses to the bridge of his nose, covering his bright blue eyes as he strolled out of the room, closing the door silently behind him, leaving the captain and his first mate alone.

"Why are you _really _keeping the marks?" Carlos asked, crossing his strong tan arms over his chest, his dull green eyes filled with suspicion at his crazy captain's motives. The captain smirked at his friend, and pulled out a cigar. He strolled to the fireplace, the only source of light in the dark room, besides the moonlight streaming from the window, and used the blazing fire to light it. He set the cigar to his lips, puffing smoke out of his body through his nose.

"You know the girl that I wanted to search for?" Captain Damien asked, staring at the fire, burning the wood to ashes. "Yes. Have you seen her?" Carlos asked, as he walked to a seat near the fire and sat down. "I have not only seen her, but I also know what she is capable of; she can control the shadows."

Carlos's green eyes widened at this new information. "Has she eaten a devil fruit?" "Yes." Was his captain's reply. "Well this will be easy enough; we find the girl again, kidnap her and then send her into the bottom of the ocean." Carlos said.

"No. I have other plans for my little one." Captain Damien turned to Carlos. His eyes were sinister, and it was creepier with his black sclera, red iris's and white pupils; it made Carlos mentally coil in fright. "We will kidnap her though."

Carlos was a bit hesitant, but he soon asked the question. "Then what will you do?" Captain Damien's smile widened even more, showing his straight white teeth. "These scars she had made on me was a doorway to a new decision. She will be mine, even if I have to force her. She will be my wife."


	17. Chapter 16

A New Life, A New Goal

**(Disclaimer- **I **DO NOT **own One Piece or any One Piece characters, but I do own my OC's)

Chapter 16-

_The first thing Alexandra Blaze noticed about her room was that everything was white. The walls, the furniture, down to the healthy flowers, roses to be exact, were settled into a vase. She tried looking through the windows to see if she could see the familiar blue ocean and sky, but all she met was an intense light burning her mismatched eyes, as if preventing her to see._

"_Am I . . . dreaming?" Alexandra thought, but her instincts said 'no', everything felt so . . . real. "Am I . . . am I dead?" This thought had fear settle in her gut. She can't be dead, not yet anyway. She still needs to defeat the Phantom Pirate Captain, Damien. All these thought processed through Alexandra's head, she didn't hear the large white double doors open and close._

"_You look so beautiful, Alexandra." Startled, Alexandra turned to meet the light brown eyes of Nami, a genuine smile on her beautiful face. Nami wore a strapless baby blue silk dress, the hem falling just above her knees, and silver strapped high heels. A silver rose clip held her short orange hair from her face. Alexandra was relieved to see a familiar face._

"_Nami, where are we? Where's everyone; where's Luffy?" Alexandra asked, walking over to her 'Older Sister.' "I can't believe it; you're going to get married before me." Nami replied, as if ignoring Alexandra's question._

"_Wait, WHAT?!" Alexandra asked, shock written on her face. "Married?!" Nami grasped Alexandra's wrist, dragging her to a white trimmed mirror, which seemed to appear out of nowhere. When Nami set her in front of it, Alexandra couldn't believe what she was seeing. "This isn't me . . ."_

_Alexandra wore a white silk halter dress, the hem fall to her knees in the front, and fall down to the middle of her calves in the back, and hanging down to the top of her breasts was her locket her father had given her. The immense bright light streaming from the windows made the millions of tiny sequins on her dress shine like stars, and the white heels made her slightly taller, her head now reaching to Nami's chin. Her bright red hair was in perfect, large curls, and the mascara and eye liner made her exotic blue and hazel eyes pop. This new look didn't shock Alexandra the most._

_Her metal arm and legs were gone, replaced by flesh ones, real ones. She reached her hand that used to be metal up to the front of her face, and wiggled her fingers, discovering another hidden secret on her hand. On her ring finger was a silver sterling diamond ring. "This isn't me . . ." Alexandra whispered again. "There's something missing." Nami said dismissively, and then she snapped her fingers, an idea forming in her head._

_The next thing Alexandra saw through the reflection, was Nami setting a diamond tiara on top of her red head. "Now, you look like a princess." Nami declared, setting the pure white rose bouquet into Alexandra's delicate hands. Nami set her hands on Alexandra's shoulders and sighed, staring at both of the women's reflection through the mirror._

"_Today is your big day, Alexandra. This will be a new chapter in your life." Nami said, albeit sadly, as silver tears welled in in her chocolate brown eyes. Nami laughed, letting go of Alexandra's shoulders and wiping her tears with her hands, sniffling now and again, before the women both heard a knock at the double doors._

_Roronoa Zoro opened the doors, wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose peeking from his jacket pocket. His three swords were tied to his hip, but his three golden earrings were nowhere to be seen. When he saw Alexandra he smiled. "Is everyone ready?" he asked, and Nami seemed irritated now. _

"_Put those swords away! Alexandra's day has to be perfect!" Nami yelled, making Alexandra and Zoro sweat drop. Sanji now strolled in the white room, wearing the same outfit as Zoro, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He saw Alexandra, and his visible blue-grey eye turned into a pink heart. "Alex-chan, you look like a goddess fr-" _

'**BAM'**

"_Baka!" Nami yelled at Sanji, who was now laying on the ground with a large bump on his head. Alexandra stared at Sanji with shock. "He called me Alex-chan." Relief washed over Alexandra, and suddenly, everyone heard chiming bells from a room down the colorless hallway._

_Pairs of feet sprinted down the hallway as Ussop and Chopper appeared in the doorway, wearing the exact outfits Zoro and Sanji are wearing, except Chopper's was white. "We need to hurry now." Ussop said._

_The next thing Alexandra knew, everyone, including herself, were sprinting down the long, white hallway. After a few twists and turns all the men, except Chopper, ran through the doorway to their places on a stone stage. The room was also white, rows of chairs filled with people Alexandra didn't recognize, but then Alexandra realized the people were the villagers from Metal Island. "Wha- How in the world . . ." Alexandra thought, then she saw Nami, and a few other women Alexandra didn't recognize walk down the walkway in a slow pace._

"_Alexandra . . ." She turned to the person's voice behind her, and was too shocked for any words. Jonathan Blaze stood in all his glory, wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie, his blue eyes bring into her own blue and hazel eyes, a small smile on his face. "Daddy . . ."_

_Alexandra sprinted as fast as she could in high heels and hugged her father with all her might. His muscular arms wrapped around her body, enveloping her in his never ending warmth and comfort. He gently separated the hug, and glanced at the locket he had given her. Jonathan opened it, looking at the two pictures settled inside. "One minute . . . you were a young little girl helping me with weapons, and now . . . you're a full grown woman off getting married."_

_A tear fell from Alexandra's father's icy eyes, and Alexandra wiped it away with her thumb, tears falling from her own eyes. "It's almost time." Chopper whispered, bringing their father-daughter moment to an end as Chopper started walking down the aisle, throwing red rose petals on the floor, the red looking like drops of blood on the white floor._

_Jonathan held his arm out to his daughter. "Are you ready?" Alexandra hesitated, nervousness bubbling in her stomach, but wrapped her arm around her father's as they slowly walked down the aisle, the wedding bells ringing in her ears. _

_Everyone turned their heads to see the bride and her father stroll down the aisle, making Alexandra want to run and hide. Each step was torture enough for her. Alexandra stared in front of her, her breath catching in her throat as she saw her 'betrothed.' _

_Monkey D. Luffy stood, his hands clasped in front of him as he watched Alexandra walk towards the stone stage slowly with his endless dark eyes. He wore a black tuxedo with a red and white rose sticking from his jacket pocket, his trademark straw hat on top of his head, and covering most of his shaggy black hair. A sterling silver ring was on his ring finger._

_She smiled at Luffy, now slightly relaxed, but the butterflies didn't stop soaring in her stomach. She couldn't pay attention to anyone else, but Luffy, not even the pastor, whose face was hidden in shadow. He gave her a wide grin in return, flashing his perfect white teeth._

_As soon as Alexandra walked up the steps towards her secret love, she couldn't stop staring into Luffy's eyes. As soon as she stepped in front of him, he reached for her small hands, clasping them into his own, like two pieces of a puzzle that perfectly fit. Everything was perfect . . . or so it had seemed._

"_Before we begin, I would say I would like to object this marriage." Alexandra, and Luffy turned their heads to the pastor, confusing on their faces, and the pastor opened his eyes, his black, red and white eyes. Alexandra stared in fear as she slowly dropped Luffy's hands, and backing away as Captain Damien strolled from the shadows, flashing her a wide, maniacal grin on his face._

_Alexandra tripped on the stone steps of the stage and landed on her back, landing in something wet and sticky. Alexandra lifted her hands and saw red as a metallic smell filled her nostrils; blood. Alexandra turned to the crowd, only to meet nothing but dead lifeless corpses, but that wasn't the saddest thing of all._

_Zoro's body was sprawled on the ground, his own swords through his throat, brain, and chest, Sanji's neck was twisted an odd way and blood poured out of his mouth like a waterfall, Ussop had many bullet wounds on his chest and face, it was hard to recognize his facial features, Nami had many stab wounds in her chest, her face frozen in fear, and Chopper's body parts were thrown in every other direction. _

_Alexandra quickly stood up, seeing everyone's blood stain her beautiful wedding dress, as if tainting the pure innocent white color with the evil red. "Luffy . . ." Alexandra turned to see Luffy, with his neck held tightly by Captain Damien's large hand, gasping for breath._

"_LUFFY!" Alexandra raced back up the steps and before she could punch Captain Damien in the cheek, he kicked her back, off the stage, and landing on the bloody white stone floor with a thud and deafening crack. The force knocked the breath out of Alexandra and an immense pain traveled up her spine in waves. _

_She attempted to sit up, but couldn't, it was as if she was paralyzed. Tears fell from her mismatched eyes, as she could do nothing but watch the life leave Luffy's eyes. She saw Captain Damien raise his scythe to Luffy's neck, she felt useless. She tried using her powers but she couldn't think clearly._

_Luffy stared into Alexandra's eyes once more, and whispered those three last words she had always wanted to hear: "I love you." _

Alexandra quickly sat up, her breath short and ragged, her heart beating a mile a minute. Tears ran down her face, and sweat coated her skin and her clothes, making her skin sticky. She grasped her locket with her metal hand and covered her eyes with the other, but that didn't stop her tears from leaking through her fingers.

Alexandra felt arms wrap around her, and she quickly looked up to meet Sanji's blue-grey eyes, filled with concern. "Alex-Chan, are you alright?" he asked, and Alexandra was momentarily shocked, because he didn't call her Baby Doll.

Sanji seemed to realized why she looked shocked because he started laughing. "Yeah, I can't keep the act anymore." Then Alexandra was confused. "Act?" she rasped out quietly. Sadness and regret filled his eyes. "I, uh, I . . . kind of used you to make Nami jealous." Sanji said, but was surprised when Alexandra seemed relieved. "Thank God." She said quietly.

Sanji seemed confused but was relieved to see her not upset. He doesn't want to make a lady upset. "Do you think it worked?" Alexandra turned to Sanji, and shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know. I don't know what Nami thinks about you." Sanji slumped his shoulders. "Ok, Alex-Chan, but . . . are you alright?"

Alexandra turned to the chef, and tears fell from her eyes once again. "I . . ." before she could say anything else, the doctor office door was slammed open, revealing an angry Zoro and livid Luffy.

'**BAM'**

Sanji was lying face first into the wooden floor as Luffy and Zoro loomed over him, their angry auras making Alexandra shiver. Luffy sprinted to her side. "Alex, are you alright?" Luffy asked, worry and concern filling his dark eyes. Their close proximity made Alexandra blush, and a thought ran through her head. _"Luffy's alright."_

A small smile graced her features, unknown to everyone that Luffy's cheeks turned pink, and she wrapped her arms around Luffy's neck, surprising everyone. Luffy slowly wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her lower back as tears dropped on his shoulder in happiness and sadness. _"I wish you loved me back, Luffy; I wish that part of us getting married came true."_

Butterflies fluttered in Luffy's stomach as his blush deepened slightly. Goosebumps trailed down his skin, and unknown to the two, Zoro and Sanji stared at them with slight shock but had a small smile on their face. Suddenly, everyone turned to the sound of Nami's screams on the deck.


	18. Chapter 17

A New Life, A New Goal

(Disclaimer- I DO NOT own One Piece or any One Piece characters, but I do own my OC's.)

(Author's Note- I would like to thank everyone for reading my story and I'm really sorry about taking a long time writing but I hope I make it up with this chapter. I'll try to post as fast as I can.)

Chapter 17-

Alexandra, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji sprinted to Nami's loud scream from the deck as many terrible scenarios ran through Alexandra's mind.

"What happened? Did a ship with lots of pirates stop near our ship? Are marines following us? Is Captain Damien there?" Alexandra couldn't stop worrying.

Once everyone made it to the deck, Alexandra was puzzled. The sun barely rose, and a slight fog filled the air, but there seemed to be nothing wrong, or so she had thought. "So, your the shadow girl." An unfamiliar voice rang out on the ship.

Alexandra turned to the persons voice and saw a beautiful woman sitting on the rail near the kitchen. She crossed her tan legs and leaned her head in her hands, sending a mischievous smile at Alexandra.

From what Alexandra could tell, she seemed very tall, with tan skin, shoulder-length black hair, and sky blue eyes. She wore a revealing purple shirt with a short purple skirt, purple boots and a purple cowgirl hat sat on her head.

Princess Vivi gasped quietly staring up at the mysterious woman, fear evident in her storm grey eyes, and Alexandra turned to her. "Do you know her?" Alexandra asked.

"You know, Princess Nefertari Vivi, I ran into your dear Mr.8 a little ways; he didn't look so good." The woman said to Vivi, staring at her with her blue eyes. Anger washed over the Alabasta princess as she clenched her fists angrily.

"So you killed Igaram." She said, giving a hard glare at the woman's direction, receiving the same smirk. "YOU! What are you doing on my ship, and how did you get here?! Who are you?!" Luffy asked, pointing at her.

Alexandra felt something wrap around her metal leg, and looked down to see Chopper, hiding behind her, fear written on his face. She gave her 'little brother' gentle pat on his hat and said, "It's alright, I won't let anything happen to you." He gave her a small smile, in which she returned.

"Answer him, what are you doing here, Miss All Sunday!" Alexandra suddenly stared at Miss All Sunday with narrowed eyes. "You're a Baroque Works member." She stated and Miss All Sunday gave Alexandra a wider smirk. "So, who's your partner? What number is he?" Alexandra asked, a small smirk of her own on her heart shaped face.

Princess Vivi answered first. "Her partner is Mr.0, the Boss." "What!? CROCODILE?!" Nami shrieked. "She's a bad guy?" Luffy asked Vivi. "She was the only one who knew Crocodiles identity; that's how Igaram and I found out about who he is. By following her back to him." Vivi explained to everyone.

Miss All Sunday intervened. "Actually, to be more accurate, I allowed it." "So, she's a good guy then." Luffy said. "I know you knew we were there, you were the one who told the boss what we knew, weren't you?"

Miss All Sunday's smirk was enough to answer her question. "Alright, she bad then." Luffy declared, pursing his lips, as Zoro gave his an annoyed expression, saying "Luffy, cut it out already."

"You still haven't told us what your doing here!" Miss All Sunday's smirk dropped, "Oh, right. You were just so serious about the whole thing, a princess doing whatever she can to protect her country, facing a whole enemy of Baroque Works, the idea was just so. . ." Her trademark smirk returned to her pretty face. "Ridiculous."

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

Sanji pointed a gun at her left temple while Ussop pulled back his slingshot to her right, Zoro pulled out one of his deadly swords, and Nami brought out her blue staff. Alexandra pulled Chopper in her arms, sensing something bad was going to happen, she didn't want Chopper to see.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't point those things at me." Miss All Sunday said, a frown on her face, and suddenly, everything happened so fast.

It seemed as if an invisible force pushed Sanji and Ussop to the deck, Nami and Zoro suddenly dropped their weapons, as if their weapons burned their hands. "No way!" Shock was written on everyone's face. "She's eaten a devil fruit!" Zoro said. "But which one?" Nami asked. Alexandra turned to Vivi expectantly, but she seemed as confused as everyone else.

"There's no need to be so excited. You can all calm down, I haven't been given any orders. I have no reason to fight you."

Suddenly, Luffy's straw hat flew to Miss All Sunday and landed on top of her own cowgirl hat. "So you're the captain." She said to Luffy. "I've heard so much about you, Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy suddenly threw a fit. "GIVE ME MY HAT BACK!"

Ussop stood, well, hid near Alexandra, yelling out, "Your a bad person, I demand you leave this instant."

"Bad Luck. Picking up a princess that Baroque Works is out to eliminate, protected by a mere handful of pirates. It gets worse, the island your log pose is directed to next is Little Garden. We won't even need to lift a finger; you all will be dead long before you reach Alabasta." Alexandra processed the information carefully. "Why would she tell us any of this? What's her motive out of all of this?" Alexandra thought, holding a now shaking Chopper tightly.

Luffy seemed to ignore everything Miss All Sunday said. "My hat! Give it to me!" He yelled. Miss All Sunday then turned her calculating gaze to Alexandra. "And you, Shadow Girl. You've peaked my interest more ways than one. Mr.0 will certainly remember you." Alexandra felt fear wash over her, but she tried not to show it.

"Leave her out of this!" Princess Vivi seethed. "I'm only making small talk." Miss All Sunday replied, staring at Alexandra a moment longer before realization hit her. "You look like the Shadow Maiden."

Alexandra was suddenly confused. "Who's the Shadow Maiden?" Miss All Sunday, ignoring the question as she tossed Luffy his hat back and something to Vivi; an Eternal Log Pose to Alabasta.

"Using that, you can skip Little Garden without stopping, sending you to an island near Alabasta. None of our agents know that course so you won't be followed." An intense silence filled the air. "She's good?" Nami asked no one in particular. "Why are you doing this?" Vivi had a thoughtful expression, Alexandra noticed Luffy striding towards Vivi.

The Eternal Log Pose was taken from Vivi's hands by Luffy. "We don't need this thingy." He exclaimed, breaking it to pieces in his hands. This surprised everyone.

'**BAM**'

Nami's foot collided with Luffy's face for being simpleminded. "You jerk. She just went out of her way to-" "Nami." Her and Vivi turned to Alexandra, who set down Chopper, anger in her mismatched eyes.

"She kills people with no remorse; I mean you saw what she had done to Igaram, what makes you think she's trying to help us. She could be lying to us anyway. She could've sent a whole bunch of Baroque Work members to that island, ready to send lead into our skull." This made Nami silent completely.

Alexandra glanced at Miss All Sunday as she grabbed Luffy's fallen straw hat from the deck floor. She strode over and held out her metal hand for Luffy to take. He gave her a wide grin, grasping her hand, sending a fuzzy feeling in Alexandra's chest as she lifted her captain from the ground. When Luffy was up, she set his hat on top of his head delicately, barely touching his silky black hair and turning back to Miss All Sunday with narrowed eyes, standing in front of Luffy slightly, as if protecting him.

Miss All Sunday had a frown etched on her face until her smirk returned. "You're so much like the Shadow Maiden. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again." She tossed something white and rectangular in Alexandra's direction, and she caught it with one hand. "That will answer all of your questions . . . And you may want to change out of those bloody clothes." With that, she jumped over the rail.

Everyone ran to the side to see if she landed into the water, only to see her standing on top of . . . A GIANT turtle! Alexandra was very amazed, one of the very many things she has never seen added to her list. Then she glanced at the thing Miss All Sunday gave her, an envelope.

When no one noticed, she strode to her room/Choppers Office, closing the door behind her. She glanced at her still bloody spaghetti strapped shirt and shorts, and decided to change into a black and white striped tee shirt and a denim skirt.

She then sat on her unmade bed, setting the envelope in front of her. Alexandra was hesitant to open the envelope to see what was inside. Does she want to know what secrets lay inside.

She decided to give a leap of faith and and opened the envelope carefully as if it would break like glass. Finally she pulled out two folded papers, one of them slightly an older yellow color than the other. She decided to see the newer folded paper first, when she opened it, she shrieked, dropping the paper to the wooden floor.

The paper was a Wanted: Dead or Alive poster the picture was of Captain Damien, a maniacal grin on his face, his black, red and white eyes filled with bloodlust. His bounty was 200,000,000 Beli. How can someone be so much money?! I guess that's how demonic and evil he was.

Alexandra quickly grabbed the paper, ripping it to pieces until it wasn't recognizable. She felt something wet slide down her face and realized she was crying. That one image of Captain Damien sent fear rippling through her body, the sound of his maniacal laughter not leaving her ears and images of Metal Island flashed in her mind once again.

Once she wiped her tears away, she saw the other folded paper, the older one. She was too frightened to open the other, but she took a deep breath and slowly grasped it in between her shaky fingers. Alexandra slowly opened the paper. She was . . . Shocked, no, petrified by what she saw.

It was another Wanted: Dead or Alive poster. The bounty was 180,000,000 Beli but that didn't shock Alexandra the most. It was titled The Shadow Maiden, but there in the picture was her deceased mother.


	19. Chapter 18

A New Life, A New Goal

(**Disclaimer**- I **DO NOT** own One Piece or any One Piece characters, but I own my OC's.)

Chapter 18-

Carlos Rodriguez was worried for Captain Damien. It's bad enough that the whole crew, especially himself, have to deal with the Captain's strange, psychotic state of mind, now we have to endure a man, or in this case, a woman hunt.

_"No stopping."_ Captain Damien had said when he was found jumping from out of nowhere, landing onto the deck.

_'Why is Damien so infatuated with this girl? What makes her so different from the others?'_ All of these questions ran through Carlos' head as he leaned against the rail of the deck, gazing over the early horizon. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize someone was calling his name.

"Carlos!"

Startled, Carlos quickly spun around, pulling his scabbard from his belt and aimed the swords tip to the man's throat. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" The man said, holding his shaky hands up in the air, shock in his grey eyes.

Carlos' dull green eyes glared into the others eyes irritatingly before shoving the scabbard back to his belt. "Edward, I could've slit your throat."

Edward, the young navigator, laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment before remembering why he can over here.

"Sir, while in the crows nest, I spotted a woman riding the back of what seemed to be a very large raft. It seems as though it's heading in our direction. She's coming from the north east."

"Thank you for the information." Carlos ruffled Edward's light brown hair. "Sorry for almost killing you." and with a small smirk, Carlos strode towards the other side of the large deck, leaving a puzzled Edward.

Carlos weaved through the large crowd of men, all staring out at something gliding towards the large ship. "What's going on?" "What is that?" "Is someone on top of that?"

Whispers rang through the crowd as Carlos made it to the wooden rail, as shocked as the rest of the crew by what he saw. A tall beautiful woman stood on top a large turtle, a mischievous smirk on her features as she gazed at the crowd with light blue eyes. She was tan with shoulder length black hair and a revealing purple cowboy get up.

When the large turtle was in stride with the ship, she asked "I'm looking for Captain Damien."

Carlos and everyone else sprang into action, pulling out their swords, guns, daggers, any other weapons they had on themselves, and pointing them at the woman. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I would appreciate it if you didn't point those things at me."

The next second, the whole crew, including Carlos, suddenly dropped their weapons, as if burned, and stared at the mystery woman in surprise and slight fear. "What is she?" "Is she a devil fruit user?" "Is she here to kill us?"

"What is your name and purpose?" Carlos asked, staring into the woman's blue eyes with his own green ones. "I wish to speak to your captain; give him . . . Information." She said, her smirk still plastered on her face.

"What information?"

The Phantom Pirate crew turned their heads to see Captain Damien, looking over at his crew in question with a lit cigar in between his teeth, and for a moment, he looked like the same old normal Captain he was before the change.

He strolled towards the rail, the crew parting down a path towards the woman, and stood next to Carlos. Then a small smirk crossed his face as he stared into the woman's eyes with his own.

The woman's eyes held fright in her eyes, staring at the black sclera, red iris', and white pupils before it was gone. She glanced at the four deep scars running down his the side of his face, knowing where he got them from.

"It's information that I think you want to know . . . about a certain red head traveling with a rag-tag group of pirates." She replied.

Carlos saw Captain Damien's eyes widen, as cigar smoke blew out of his mouth. "Well what is it?!" Damien said as he grasped the rail tightly with his calloused hands. The woman hesitated for a moment, she wasn't sure if she should've even came here but she hesitated too long for Captain Damien's patience.

Suddenly everything was dark for the woman, she couldn't hear the questioning whispers of the crew anymore, nor the sounds of the seagulls calls. All she could see was Captain Damien, as if a spotlight had fallen on him as we'll as herself. _"What is going on? What has happened?!" _

"What has happened is that you've taken too long to answer me. You're in my domain and you will be punished." Captain Damien replied to her thoughts. Suddenly, something grasped the woman's ankle, pulling her feet from under her. She looked at what had her and a was petrified with fear.

It was a strange skeleton, it had pitch black skin pulled back tightly over its bones, she could still count every bone in its body. The skin was pulled back tightly on the skull as well, but it had empty eye sockets and if you looked closely, you could see two red dots of light for its eyes. It had many rows of teeth, sharp as knives and dripping with saliva. It's bony hands had yellow long claws digging into her tan skin painfully. It was a monster you could never imagine.

Suddenly, another one of the monsters grasped the woman's forearm in a vice like grip, it's claws drawing blood. As if signaled, more came grabbing her and then they started biting her. _"No, not biting! They're eating me!" _

A blood curdling scream emits from her throat, feeling many sharp teeth digging into her flesh. Through fearful and pain filled eyes, she stared at Captain Damien, who was watching the whole scene with a menacing smirk, showing his white teeth. "Tell me now, and this will all go away." He whispered, but the woman could hear the voice ring through her ears as clear as day.

"M-m-mon-monst-er." She stuttered through the immense pain and all she got was a crazed laugh. "A-a . . . Alabasta! They're heading towards Alabasta!" She screamed, and suddenly, everything was normal. The black haired woman found herself curled in a ball as she saw the crews fearful eyes on her, some also held pity.

Carlos looked from the woman to Captain Damien, anger in his eyes. Captain Damien turned and walked away, leaving his crew staring at the shaky woman. He called out, "Turn this boat north east."

Miss All Sunday slowly sat on her seat of her turtle, still feeling the claws and bites on her skin as the turtle glided away, heading towards her partner to tell him of the new guests that will be arriving soon.

Carlos slammed opened the door of the Captains study, who had his back to him, throwing the butt of his cigar into the flames in his fireplace.

"What was that?!" He practically yelled at his captain. Captain Damien stared at the fire, excitement in his eyes and an evil smile on his face. "I taught her a lesson in making me wait."

"You know you aren't supposed to use your powers." Carlos continued. "Damien turned to meet his first mates eyes, and replied, "What makes you believe you have the power to tell me what to do?"

Carlos sighed, running his fingers through his dark blue hair as he stared into his captains eyes. "Every time you use your powers . . . You, somehow, lose control, using your powers on not only one person but everyone around you. You were lucky this time."

Something flashed in Damien's eyes as he shoved Carlos against the wall hard, his muscular arm over Carlos chest, glaring into his dull grey eyes. "I'm in control of my powers. I know what I'm doing." Captain Damien seethed.

"Yeah, hunting for a young girl you want to marry because she looks almost exactly like-"

Carlos' words were cut off as his captain punched him in the stomach. "Don't you dare say her name. I don't ever want to say her name. EVER!" Damien said, freeing his first mate from his arm and wall.

Carlos stared at his Captain before saying, "Here me out; not as a crew member but as a friend. Ever since . . . She died and after you ate that devil fruit, you've . . . Changed. It's scaring not only the crew but me as well."

The whole room was silent, the only sound was the cracks of the fire, the ocean waves, and the crews loud chatter from upstairs on the deck. "Leave." Damien said.

"But-" Carlos started, but was interrupted. "NOW!"

Carlos clenched his fists tightly, his eyes covered by his bangs as he strolled out of his Captains room, slamming the door as he went. Captain Damien gritted his teeth and grabbed the nearest thing: a clear glass vase and threw it at the wall. Shards of glass flew in every direction, some dug into his palm, and he stared at it, watching the blood flow from his hand, running down his arm and dripping down to the floor. The blood was red; as red as his little ones hair.

_Alexandra_

A chuckle came out of his throat, imagining her beautiful face, her alabaster skin, her plump lips, her mismatched eyes. His chuckle turned into a quiet laugh, growing louder . . . Sounding crazed. That's what his crew heard from below the ship, their captain maniacal laughter as they turned north east, towards the young girl.

(Meanwhile)

Alexandra Blaze sat in her bed in Choppers doctors office, comparing the wanted poster of the Shadow Maiden, and the small picture of her loving mother from her locket.

Alexandra sighed, the pictures matched; from the shoulder length vibrant red hair, the hazel eyes, down to the small scar running down her left eyebrow. This mean looking woman from the poster is the same woman smiling in the photo, her mother.

A small knock on the door made Alexandra jump and quickly looked down at the poster, wondering if she should hide it.

She didn't.

"Come in." Alexandra called, and was surprised to see Nami and Vivi slip in and close the door behind them. They both walked over and hugged her, confusing Alexandra deeply. She heard a sniffle and realized one of them were crying.

"We were . . . SO worried!" Nami said, Alexandra realized she was crying. The three pulled from the hug, and Nami continued. "When Luffy brought you back unconscious, I thought . . . I thought . . . You were dead!" Nami sobbed, tears leaking from her light brown eyes.

Alexandra stared at Nami's tearful face and Vivi's guilty one. Then Vivi spoke. "I should've stayed to help you face that . . . That demon! I was so weak when Igaram died!" Tears started forming in Vivi's grey eyes.

Alexandra stood up and hugged her older sister and her new friend, petting Nami's short orange hair with her metal hand. After they let out their tears, the three sat down and then Nami noticed the torn up Wanted poster before the glancing at the other one, The Shadow Maiden.

Alexandra noticed the fear in Nami's eyes looking at the paper, Vivi did as well. "What's wrong, Nami?" Alexandra asked. "Where did you get this?" Nami asked. Alexandra paused and replied, "I found it." Albeit a little quickly, then realization struck her.

"You know who this is?!" Nami glanced at Alexandra for a moment for nodding her head. "Igaram told me about her. . ." Alexandra grasped Nami's shoulders but not too tight. "Please tell me about her. I have to know."

"Why?" Nami asked a hint of suspicion in her voice. Alexandra narrowed her hazel and blue eyes, and opened her locket around her neck. When Nami saw the picture, shock hit her. "She was your mother."

Vivi looked shocked by the news. Nami hesitated before saying alright, and she started her story.

"Her real name was Dianne Simmons. She used to live at Alabasta as well." This fact made Vivi's eyes widen but she didn't say anything. "When she was young, she and Igaram were close friends; that's how he knew a lot about her.

"When she was 18, she came home to see her father shoot her mother in the head. The he tried to shoot Dianne as well, but she was first, killing her father with a knife repeatedly. After killing her father, something clicked in her mind, she started killing people at night; in dark alleys, place people barely go to, you know. That's how she had gotten the name, but how people found the bodies . . . You can't even recognize if the person was a man or woman.

"Igaram said she was killing all these people because she considered then bad and that the world should be filled with good people, like her mom, your grandma.

"Then Igaram said, that marines were hunting for her, even putting her on that big bounty. It was also the same time she left. Igaram said she left on the pirate ship.

"Years later, Igaram said she sent a letter to him, saying she was fine, she was living a happy life as a Phantom Pirate-"

"What?!" Alexandra asked, her voice cracking at the end. "Your mother was a Phantom Pirate." Nami repeated. "No . . . No , no, no, no. That can't be . . . " "Was that man a Phantom Pirate too?" Alexandra turned to Vivi, fear emitted in her blue and hazel eyes and she slowly nodded her head. "He's the captain . . . And he wants me . . . This man is just plain crazy!" Alexandra was silent but a question came to her head.

"Did Igaram know if my mother knew Damien?" Nami had a thoughtful expression, and said, "Yeah, she mentioned him in one of her letters. He forgot if she said that Damien was a friend or something."

Alexandra thought about all the gathered information and then said, "Please finish, Nami." She was hesitant, but continued.

"When she joined the ship, her killing became very frequent, as if she was addicted, Igaram said, but years later, she left the crew and settled in Metal Island. That's where she met-" "My father." Tears fell from Alexandra's eyes, remembering her father. Vivi stared at her with Sympathetic eyes, knowing in some way he was dead, as Nami hugged her.

"Igaram said she sent him a letter saying she was married and already had you. I guess it didn't cross his mind you were Dianne's daughter.

"Finally, Igaram found out that your mother was found, and taken by the marines to be hung for her crimes. That's all Igaram said."

The whole room hung in an intense silence before Alexandra smiled. "Now I know my mothers name." Nami smiled at her 'Little Sister', looking at the good sides if her information.

"Let's go back to the deck, I need to navigate through these waters anyway, they're unpredictable." Nami said, and these three women walked out to the deck.

Alexandra saw Zoro napping, Sanji smoking, looking out at the ocean, Luffy and Chopper gathered around Ussop, who was building something Alexandra couldn't see. "I'm going to the crows nest." Nami said already climbing up. Vivi walked to a lounge chair and gazed at the ocean with sad eyes.

Knowing she needs time alone, Alexandra walked to the 'Trouble-making Trio'. "Watch'cha making, Ussop?" The said man practically jumped out of his skin, as Chopper and Luffy looked up at her a bit nervously.

"Oh, uh, I'm making . . . Nothing! What makes you think I'm building anything!?" "The fact you are lying." Alexandra replied dryly. Before the three boys could say, Nami's voice rang out from the crows nest.

"There's land ahead! We made it to Little Garden!"

(Authors Note- Done! I think this ones the longest I've EVER made! I hope I didn't bore you. Well I've got to go! It's like 3:00 in the morning! LOL


	20. Chapter 19

A New Life, A New Goal

(**Disclaimer**- I **DO NOT** own One Piece or any One Piece characters but I do own my OC's.)

Chapter 19-

Little Garden was anything BUT little. It was a very large, vast island filled with nothing but towering trees Alexandra has never seen. It was filled with many exotic creatures that you would usually find in fairy tales. Overall, Alexandra was excited about this place; she could practically taste the adventure in the air.

"We have to be careful; I'm still worried about what Miss All Sunday said." Princess Vivi said, chewing on her thumbnail, nervously. "There will be monsters here." Ussop said. His words were shaky coming out of his mouth, but they sounded so true, it sent shivers of excitement and fear crawling down Alexandra's spine.

"We're also going to have to find more food since we never bought any at the last town." Sanji added, blowing cigarette smoke in the air. As the Going Merry glided further into Little Garden, an inhuman shriek rang out through the island.

**_Eeek!_**

"What was that?!" Nami asked, her voice squeaking at the end. Sanji had a heart for an eye and a light blush on his cheeks. "Your too cute, Nami-Swan. That was probably a bird; this place is just a normal forest." Sanji said.

A large shadow ran over the ship. "Is that . . . Gecko?" Luffy asked no one in particular as he looked up at the sky. Everyone looked to see an exotic sight. It was a large flying creature; having a large bird body with wings and sharp talons, but the head of a lizard. "Wow . . ." Alexandra whispered in awe as she watched the odd creature fly away.

"Oi, Alex." Alexandra turned to Luffy, a bright blush on her face as he strode over to her, his trademark grin on his face. She looked into his dark eyes and could read his emotions like a book. Excitement, happiness, and curiosity rolled into one.

Alexandra also saw it, that indescribable emotion in his eyes that seemed to be only for her; it made her metal knees weak, and her heart skip. Luffy wrapped his arm around her shoulders, making her blush deepen, if possible.

"When the ship stops, do you want to go on an adventure with me?" Luffy asked, surprising Alexandra even more. She turned to look at his face; he stared into her blue and hazel eyes intently, a Cheshire grin on his handsome face, and a . . .

_"Is he blushing?!"_ Alexandra thought, and she just realized how close Luffy was to her. She felt her cheeks grow hotter than before, which Luffy noticed. "Are you growing a fever?" Luffy asked when he took his arm off her shoulders and put his hand on her forehead, a concerned look in his eyes.

Alexandra could faint right now. She was positive Luffy could hear her rapid heart beats. She took a deep breath; Luffy's scent of an ocean breeze, and she calmed down. _"Luffy doesn't even love me back, so why do I keep hoping?"_ She thought, truly confused.

Alexandra stared into his eyes, sudden sadness wash over her, but forced a small smile, "I'm fine, Luffy." She replied, setting her flesh hand on his hand on her shoulder. Electric shocks travelled through her body, she wasn't sure if Luffy felt it too.

Before Alexandra could answer Luffy's first question, something strange had happened. What sounded like an extreme volcanic eruption rang out through the whole island.

"Is that supposed to be a sound from a normal forest?!" Nami said, fright emitted in her voice. "Don't worry, Nami-Swan, I'll protect you, as well as Vivi-Chwan and Alex-Chan." Sanji said, doing his wiggly dance around her once again.

Mentioning Alexandra's name like that had Luffy slightly surprised as everyone else when it came out of Sanji's mouth but Luffy was also irritated about. _"I can protect Alex. I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt my Alex."_ Even though Alex wasn't his, it sounded . . . Right. A small smile graced Luffy's features, thinking of Alex.

The Going Merry finally stopped, that was when Nami spoke up. "I'll stay on the ship, and wait for the Log Pose memorize the frequency so we can get off this island as soon as possible." "I'll stay with you so I can protect you from the monsters lurking this island. I am a brave warrior of the sea." Ussop said, a triumphant smirk on his face while everyone else gave him a doubtful look.

"Sanji! Pack Alex and I a pirate lunchbox; were going on an adventure!" "Wha- bu- bu- okay." Alexandra managed to sputter out, which made Luffy and Zoro laugh. "What?! Where are you two going?!" Nami said. "Adventure." Luffy replied, a large grin on his face as he tapped his foot impatiently. He was itching to leave.

"I'm going to look for medical herbs." Chopper said, leaving Nami dumbstruck, "You too?!" "Could I go with you, Chopper?" Vivi asked. Chopper nodded his head as he went to grab empty jars for his herbs. Nami was even more dumbstruck. Vivi noticed this and said, "If I sit here and do nothing, I will keep thinking. I want to relax before you can lock onto the , Caru will be with me." Alexandra could tell the bird did not want to go.

Once Sanji had everything packed for everyone, Luffy grasped Alexandra's metal wrist in a gentle but firm grip and dragged her off the ship. Once Alexandra landed on the ground, she took a deep breath. It felt good, _free_, to be off the ship and walk somewhere new, different. I guess this is what Luffy feels when he's off of the ship.

Alexandra adjusted her skirt, a bad choice to wear for exploring, and her black and white striped shirt before Luffy jumped off the ship next to her. "Do you feel free when you go on adventures, Luffy?" Luffy stared at her for a moment, and then a small smile graced his features. "Yeah."

Luffy then grasped Alexandra's metal hand again and they both ran in a random direction. "We'll be back!" Alexandra called out before they disappeared through the brush, a Cheshire grin on Luffy's face and a blush on Alexandra's. The duo didn't see the look of shock on the crews and princess's face.

When Chopper, Vivi and Carue left to look for medical herbs, Nami said, "Those two make a perfect couple." After a moment of thinking, Ussop and Zoro nodded their head in agreement.

(With Alexandra and Luffy)

"Woah, Alex! This shell looks like an octopus!" Alexandra strode to Luffy, and, indeed, in his hands was a shell that looked like an octopus. "I'm calling it octopus shell."

Alexandra laughed, Luffy can be such a child sometimes. When her laughter died, she found Luffy staring at her with that same emotion in his eyes and a smile on his face. "Your laughter sounds pretty." Luffy said, making Alexandra blush once again. "I also like it when you smile; you rarely smile." Luffy added.

The 'Octopus Shell' forgotten, Luffy was slowly walking towards her, like a predator to its prey; Alexandra stared at Luffy with shock, and her mouth slowly agape. She couldn't move, she could barely breathe, all Alexandra could think about we're Luffy's words.

_"Why is he saying these things? It not like he likes me back . . . Does he?"_ Alexandra thought. Luffy stopped so close to Alexandra, if she took one step, she would bump into his chest.

Luffy reached his hand to Alexandra's face, pulled some pieces of her long vibrant red hair, and put it behind her ear, so he could see her blue and hazel eyes better. "You're eyes are one of the many best things about you, Alex. When I stare into them, it's like I feel this . . . Connection between us." He caressed Alexandra's cheek, making it hard for her to breathe.

Luffy shifted his eyes from her eyes to her lips, and placed his hand into her metal one as if two perfect pieces of a puzzle. He smiled when he felt Alexandra's grip tighten, and when he felt electric current flow through his body with just her touch. Alexandra unconsciously reached with her flesh hand to Luffy's face and rubbed Luffy's scar from under his eye, causing Luffy to shudder.

Alexandra felt she was on Cloud 9; _"It may be possible that Luffy likes me back."_ She felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach and a warm feeling grow in her chest. _"Say something back to him! He may think you don't like him!"_ Alexandra's conscience screamed in her head.

"I-" Alexandra's sentence was cut off when a large shadow loomed over the duo. When they both looked up, it was a sight to behold.

(With Nami and Ussop)

Nami glanced at the Log Pose and back out at the large forest. Zoro and Sanji ran off to see who would win at finding more meat. Nami silently laughed at the two men's behavior. _"Sanji's so cute."_

Nami seemed surprised by that thought. _"Where did that come from?"_ "Don't deny it," Nami's conscience whispered. _"You know you fell in love with Sanji." _

Nami sighed, knowing her conscience was right. Ever since Nami laid her eyes on the blonde chef, she knew everything would be different, her whole life; she just didn't want to admit it because she knew of his lecherous ways; especially with her new 'Little Sister', Alexandra.

It seemed that when Sanji saw Alexandra, she was his whole world; giving her roses, try's to comfort her if he sees her upset . . . Even giving her that pet name 'Baby Doll.' It annoyed Nami to no end seeing all the attention Sanji gives Alexandra, but Nami knew Alexandra.

Alexandra didn't like Sanji that way; she unfortunately is in love with the childish and oblivious Captain. Nami actually felt sorry for Alex, falling in love with a complete idiot, but Nami also senses Luffy loving Alexandra the same way. Then again, you never know what goes through Luffy's head sometimes.

"Nami!"

Nami was brought to the real world when Ussop gave her a concerned expression. "Are you okay?" He asked. "You've been staring into space for 10 minutes."

Nami gave Ussop a fake smile and replied, "I'm fine." Ussop stared at her for a couple more seconds before shrugging his shoulders. A question suddenly came up in Nami's head. "Ussop, what were you building earlier?"

Ussop gave her a sheepish smile before saying, "Its actually a present for someone." "Someone like . . . Alex?" Nami replied, and his shocked expression was enough for Nami. "Well, ever since Alexandra came to our crew, I felt like I had to make her feel more welcome. I can't tell you what I built because its a surprise." Ussop explained and Nami understood.

Then Nami realized something. " . . . This place seems so familiar; Little Garden."

Nami stood up and ran to her room. When she made it to her bookshelves, she started searching. "How could I forget . . ." She soon found the book. When she re read a paragraph about Little Garden, a shudder of fear ran through her spine.

"Ussop!"

Ussop turned to her with an alarmed expression. "You found the book?!" "This is an emergency! We have to . . ." Nami's sentence trailed off when she saw a HUGE shadow hiding behind the trees. "Alex, this better be a joke!" Nami yelled, but when she heard no laughter, she was scared.

"AHHHHHH!"

_"For the people who lived here, this place is a Little Garden for them; Little Garden is an island for Giants."_

_ From,_

_ The Pioneer, Louis Arnold_


	21. Chapter 20

A New Life, A New Goal

(**Disclaimer**- I **DO NOT** own One Piece or One Piece characters, but I do own my OC's.)

Chapter 20-

Sanji strolled through the forest, a lit cigarette in his mouth as he searched for more food. "Dumb Moss Head." He thought, his fists clenched in his pockets as he remembered the bet he made with the swordsman.

(Flashback)

_Sanji wrote in his note book all the items he had left in the Going Merry. "Ok, 3 pounds of fish left . . . 14 apples . . ." Once Sanji was finished writing the rest, he was irritated. "If only that rubber idiot didn't eat so much . . ."_

_He walked out of the kitchen, and on the deck, he noticed Alex-Chan, Rubber Idiot, Chopper, and Vivi-Swan weren't on the ship anymore. He saw Zoro jump over the side of the ship, and an idea came to him._

_"Wait, Zoro!" Sanji called out, getting the green haired man's attention. "There isn't much food left; could you go hunt for some animals too?"_

_Zoro sighed and replied, "Since you are incapable of doing that, I will hunt something for you." This comment got Sanji riled up. "Wait just a minute; you're saying you can hunt bigger animals than me?!" _

_"Yeah." Zoro replied, an annoyed expression on his face. Sanji lifted his foot on the rail, ready to jump on the tropical land. "Fine! Lets make a bet then!" Sanji declared. Once he jumped on land, he started walking in a random direction, while Zoro walked_ _the other way._

_"Whoever finds more kilograms of meat will win! Nami-Chwan! Wait for me!" Sanji called out, disappearing thorough the dense forest. "Are you kidding, I will find a ton, but I'll wish you luck anyway!" Zoro replied, walking into the forest as well._

(End Flashback)

"I can't possibly lose!" Sanji said in determination. A scenario came to Sanji.

(Sanji's Scenario [Optional to Read])

"Oh Sanji, you're so awesome!" Alex-Chan and Vivi-Swan said at the same time, fawning over Sanji with hearts in their eyes. "Sanji, marry me!" Nami-Chwan said, giving Sanji many kisses on his face as Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, and Ussop ran around him and Nami, throwing flower petals around them, chanting, "Sanji!"

(End Sanji's Scenario)

"Ah, Nami-Chwan . . ." Sanji whispered, and he suddenly stopped, something suddenly clouding his mind. "I sense Nami calling for me." He said, ready to turn around, until a large shadow loomed over him.

He looked up to see a VERY large animal in his way; it had dark scaly skin, a large towering body but tiny arms, and a very large head. It's black eyes held anger and slight hunger, it's sharp teeth dripping saliva. Sanji stared at it for a moment, his scenario replaying in his head and a smirk appeared on his face as he slowly walked towards the creature.

(With Zoro)

"All I wanted to do was take a walk, but now I have to hunt for food! When did I become the person that has to look for food?!" Zoro grumbled under his breath as he strolled through the dense forest.

Zoro's thoughts then trailed off to Alexandra, mainly her enemy; Captain Damien. _"She has to face that guy? I mean this dude is huge, it would even be difficult for ME to face that guy!"_ Zoro thought. He was so lost in his thoughts he almost ran into a large, pointy boulder. Then Zoro realized it wasn't a boulder.

"What the heck is this thing?" Zoro asked, curiosity in his dark eyes as he had a staring contest with this . . . thing. He wasn't sure what it was. It was a VERY large thing. It had scaly skin, and a very weird-shaped body; horns coming out of the top of its head, and another smaller horn on its beak like nose. It stood on all fours, glaring at the swordsman.

Zoro stared at this thing a little longer. "Can you even eat this thing?"

(With Nami and Ussop)

Nami and Ussop stared in horror, tears rolling down their faces as the large shadow came out of the thick forest to reveal a large giant, dressed in a Viking outfit; red overalls with gold button straps, fur linings, a leather strap around his right shoulder and another as a belt, yellow pants with black stripes and fur linings at the bottom, yellow shoes, and a red helmet with two horns. He has a blond beard shaped like an axe's blade, beady eyes, a wide grin, and a pig-like nose.

"I'm asking if you have any rum." The smiling giant said, as he snapped the thick trees from his path like they were sticks in his huge hands. "W-w-w-we, we h-h-ha-have a li-little." Nami stuttered fearfully, trying to stop her shaky knees with her hands.

The man lowered himself so his face was level to the ship, a giant toothy grin took over his face. "Oh, so you do have some?" He asked, his loud boisterous voice making Nami and Usopp's ears ring.

Suddenly, his eyes shone pain and irritation as he-

**"NUAHHHHH!"**

The Giants sudden shout caused Nami and Usopp to cry out in fear.

**"GYAAAAAAAA!"**

The giant, Nami and Usopp turned to see a large animal sinking its teeth into the giants butt._ "A dinosaur; a Tyrannosaurus Rex!"_ Nami thought fearfully.

**_'SLICE'_**

The blonde giant pulled out a very large weapon, an axe, and slice the T-Rex's head clean off his body and catching its head in his free hand, also splashing blood everywhere. This didn't go well for Nami and Usopp.

**"GYAHHHHHH!"**

The giant lifted the head to the sky. "I am Elbaf's strongest warrior; Brogy! GABABABABABA!" 'Brogy' glanced at Nami and Usopp, who now were laying on the ground, trying to act like they were dead. "Good, I got some meat! Let me welcome you two as my guests!"

(With Luffy and Alexandra)

"Yahoo! This is a great view, Alex! It would be cool to eat lunch up here! I can see volcanoes and rocks with holes! Are you sure you don't want to be up here!" Luffy rambled to Alexandra, who stood on the ground, staring in fear at Luffy, who was standing on a . . . Monster!

It has scaly skin, standing on all fours, but the weirdest thing about it was it had a LONG neck, leading to a lizard like face, it's beady eyes staring at the treetops. Leaves were stuck in between its sharp teeth. Standing on top of that monsters head was Luffy; he looked like a speck from the ground.

"Luffy please get off that things head, please! I don't want you to get hurt! It could eat you!" Alexandra called, worriedly. Luffy smiled down at Alexandra, and replied, "It's fine; this guy's only been eating plants! This guy hasn't noticed me yet!"

Alexandra sighed, knowing that whatever she says will not change his mind.

**Gomu Gomu No- Grappling Hook'**

Alexandra felt something warm wrap around Alexandra's waist and she felt her body lifted off the ground going towards the sky. She shrieked and covered her blue and hazel eyes with her flesh and metal hands, feeling a rush of wind over her.

Alexandra still had her eyes covered and didn't realize she stopped moving, or feel the warm embrace around her. Alexandra felt someone grab both her wrists and pull them away from her eyes as she saw a breath-taking sight.

She could see the treetops, the birds flying below, and large, weird shaped rocks with holes. She could also see volcanoes and all other creatures moving through the tropical forest below. "Wow . . . " Alexandra reached with her metal hand to the sky, and looked up. It was as if she was touching the heavens with her finger. She had her other flesh hand touch her locket, her present her father gave her before he was killed.

She didn't realize tears fell from her eyes until she felt someone wipe them away with their thumb. Alexandra turned to see Luffy, who pulled his hand away and looked at her with concern, it was as if he knew what was wrong, then he did something that shocked her.

He hugged her.

His ocean breeze scent filled her nostrils as she stiffened at the contact. She felt tears fall again as she wrapped her arms around Luffys neck, slightly happy to feel his warm embrace.

Once they broke the hug, Luffy stared into her blue and hazel eyes, that mysterious emotion in his dark endless eyes. His hands grasped her waist and her hands were settled on Luffys shoulders. Everything seemed . . . Perfect, she knew what she had to do; she had to say how she felt for him.

"Luffy . . . I-I-Iha-have to tell y-you something." Alexandra stuttered, her nerves wrecked, and her nervousness took over. "What?" Luffy asked, curiosity in his eyes. She froze, trapped in his dark depths. _"Just say it Alex! Say, 'Luffy, I Love You!' Just three . . . No, FOUR simple words!"_ Her conscious screamed at her.

"Luffy, I Lo-"

'**_SLICE'_**

Alexandra suddenly felt her and Luffy start to fall as she felt Luffy's hand let go of her waist but grasp her hand. She soon realized the creature they were standing on had its head sliced clean off its neck as she felt her and Luffy start to fall.

She closed her eyes tightly, her grip tightened painfully on Luffy's hand, ready to feel a trees impact, but felt none. She still had Luffy's hand in her grasp as she slowly opened one eye, and her blood went cold.

Her feet dangled miles above the ground below. She decided she was frightened of heights. Alexandra realized Luffy pulling her up on a large . . . hand?! She soon faced something the shocked her. "GEGYAGYAGYAGYA! Aren't you daring ones; I haven't had guests in a long time!"

Alexandra was staring at a very LARGE man. He was well-built with a long brown beard. He was dressed in a viking attire; with a helmet that goes over his eyes. He had a large grin on his face as he stared at the small duo in the palm of his hand.

"Wow, you're so cool!" Alexandra stared at the Giant, stars in her mismatched eyes, and a wide grin on her face, she didn't realize Luffy let go of her hand, and rub it, feeling pain shooting through his hand. The giant laughed as he stared at odd girl.

"Whoa! You're hhhhuuugggeee! Are you human?!" Luffy asked, his trademark grin on his face. "GEGYAGYAGYAGYA! I'm Elbaf's strongest warrior, Dorry!" The giant yelled. "Let me invite you two to my place." 'Dorry' declared. Alexandra felt slightly nervous now, but Luffy didn't seem to notice. "Let's go!"


	22. Chapter 21

A New Life, A New Goal

(**Disclaimer**- I **DO NOT** own One Piece or any One Piece characters, but I do own my OC's.)

Chapter 21-

(Brogy the Giant's Home)

Brogy the Giant sat in front of the mouth of his large den, smiling gleefully at his new guests, oblivious of the fact that his two guests were frightened of him.

Nami and Usopp sat on a large log, staring at their laps instead of the giants beady eyes or their frightening surroundings, fear emitting from them in heavy waves, sweat slowly running down their faces, and their hands on their knees to stop their legs from shaking.

The only thing between the duo and the scary giant was a large chunk of cooked meat and an intense awkward silence. "Here, have some meat!" Brogy's voice boomed at Nami and Usopp, causing both of them to recoil in fear, before Nami meekly replied, "W-were not hungry."

Usopp tapped his hand against Nami's knee, gaining her attention. "There's skeletons around us." Usopp whispered, and it was true. Bones and skulls scattered everywhere, some newer looking than the rest, all different shapes and sizes, some more human looking than the rest.

"Please," Nami and Usopp were startled by Brogy's loud voice, almost forgetting the fact a giant as large as a whale sat in from of them. "I insist! No need to decline out of modesty; eat as much as you want. Dinosaur meat's especially delicious!"

"It's fine, were not up for much of a meal." Usopp reassured the axe-wielding giant halfheartedly. "He just wants to fatten us up so he can eat us." Nami whispered. "Mr. Brogy, I have a quick question." Nami said, running her fingers through her short orange hair.

"Oh, what is it girl?" Brogy asked, a wide happy grin on his face, as he stared at the brown eyed girl expectantly. "Um, how long does it take for our log pose to finish recording on this island?" Nami asked, but she had a gut wrenching feeling in her gut.

Brogy had a thoughtful expression on his face before replying. "One full year."

(Dorry the Giant's Home)

"GEGYAGYAGYAGYAGYA!"

"DAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dorry the Giant and Luffy's contagious laughter seemed to travel through the whole island. "This meat is pretty good, Mr. Giant." Luffy said, his contagious smile in his face. Considering the fact that this 'mystery monster meat', well that's what Alexandra called it, was 20 times Luffy's size, he was halfway finished with it.

"This 'pirates lunchbox' is good too." Dorry replied happily, holding Luffy's food by the tip of his forefinger; the food was the size of an ant compared to the muscular giant. "You bet it is!" Luffy said with his mouth full of the mystery meat, making Alexandra and Dorry laugh.

_"They get along so well."_ Alexandra thought, a small smile on her face as she watched the giant and her captain laugh. "You are a funny little one!" Dorry said, referring to Luffy.

Once his laughter died down, he glanced down at Alexandra, who was sitting on the ground near the fire, holding her metal legs to her chest with her metal arm, and her head resting on her knees. She was drawing intricate swirls in the dirt with a stick.

"You are a quiet little one." Dorry said, a small smile on his face when she shifted her blue and hazel gaze to his own. He couldn't help but feel he has seen her from somewhere. He knows he seen vibrant red hair like hers, but . . . Couldn't put his finger on it, but he simply dismissed it.

"You haven't tried this dinosaur meat." Dorry said, causing Alexandra stare at him with confusion. "What is a 'dinosaur'?" She asked, causing Dorry to simply laugh. Luffy jumped from his giant 'dinosaur' meat, holding some in his rubber hand as he bound to Alexandra. He crouched down to her level, holding the meat in his hands. "Try it!"

Alexandra set her stick down on the dirt, about to take the meat Luffy offered, but considering the fact that Luffy is a head taller than her, and having longer arms, he had his hand out of her reach. "No, I feed it to you." Luffy said, an innocent smile on his face as Alexandra couldn't completely process what he said.

_"What?! Luffy wants to feed me?!"_ Alexandra asked, completely surprised by Luffy's order. A blush as red as her hair was prominent against her alabaster cheeks and she risked a glance at Dorry, who held a hand over his mouth, trying to hold his laughter.

Alexandra sighed, and slowly opened her mouth, her blush still ablaze as Luffy moved the meat to her mouth. She watched Luffy's eyes for a moment, his eyes swimming with triumph and an intense emotion, a small smirk on his face when she bit down, and took a bite.

Alexandra chewed a few times, and swallowed, savoring its flavor. She looked up at Dorry and said shyly, "This dinosaur stuff is good." Dorry couldn't hold it anymore as he started laughing loudly, tears rolling down his face.

"You two are a very odd couple!" Dorry said, causing Alexandra to glance down at her hands, albeit sadly, while Luffy's cheeks tinged pink, unknown to the others, chewing on the rest of the meat he fed Alexandra. "Oh, um, we're not . . . You know a couple." Alexandra replied, hiding the sadness in her voice and trying to ignore the sounds of her heart breaking. Even though it was true, they weren't dating, it felt like a lie.

_"Maybe it's because I want it to happen . . ."_ Alexandra thought in defeat as she glanced at Luffy sadly, who was staring at her dirt designs with slight interest. Luffy didn't know what to say about that. He felt sadness but he hid it.

Dorry watched Luffy finally sit next to Alexandra, using his rubber abilities to stretch his arm to his meat and breaking two large pieces, giving one to Alexandra. He gave them a skeptical look but when he saw the sad expression etched onto Alexandra's face was proof they weren't a couple.

Dorry shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Its been a long time since I have spoken to anyone." Alexandra and Luffy stared into Dorry's eyes intently, it slightly unnerved to Giant with their unwavering gaze. Mouth full of meat, Luffy asked, "Then why're you here all alone? Don't you have a village to live in?"

Dorry smiled slightly, and replied, "I do; it's called Elbaf, a village for warriors. It's somewhere in the Grand Line . . . But my village has a certain law." Alexandra could see Dorry's gaze glaze over as if in another world, or remembering memories.

"If a quarrel breaks out in my village and you can't settle it on your own, we beseech our God, Elbaf, for his judgement. Elbaf is just and bestows divine protection on those in the right. He'll ensure the survival of the righteous. I am here because I've gotten involved in a quarrel myself. This island is a battleground for me and another giant."

Alexandra froze at that. _"There's another?"_ She thought, worriedly. What if someone from the crew or Princess Vivi die during the battle? What if her new friend, Dorry, dies? She can't handle another death; she just can't. Then the next thing Dorry said shocked not only her, but Luffy also.

"It's been 100 years since, we just can't seem to settle our duel! GEGYAGYAGYA!" "What?! You've been fighting for over 100 years?!" Luffy asked, astonished, standing up from his spot. "It's nothing to be surprised about," Dorry explained, scratching his long brown beard. "A giant's lifespan is 3 times your puny ones."

Alexandra then stood from her seat, rubbing the dirt off of her skirt and black and white striped shirt. "Yes, your lifespan is longer, but is it worth fighting now? After 100 years? Do you even remember why you and this other giant have fought?" Alexandra asked. Dorry had a thoughtful expression, but everyone turned to an explosion. It was the volcano, spurting out molten lava from the top, streaming along the sides of the mountain like tears.

Dorry the Giant smirked at the volcano, snd stood to his full towering height, grabbing his stone sword and wooden shield. "Wait, are you two trying to kill each other?!" Alexandra asked, her blue and hazel eyes wide in surprise, a bit of anger, and sadness rolled into one intense gaze at the Giant.

Dorry gazed into her own and felt a twinge of guilt. Why? He didn't know, he doesn't think he will ever know but he dropped to one of his knees as gently as he could, and with his huge finger, he gently, barely, rubbed the top of her head, like how a father would to a child. Alexandra wasn't expecting this, but she still hoped her newfound giant friend will be okay.

"It's not about the quarrel anymore, quiet one, but this I snow about pride. To tell you the truth . . . I don't even remember why were fighting in the first place." He stood to his height again, not wanting to see Alexandra's sad eyes, and suddenly the whole atmosphere had changed. Luffy came over to Alexandra and grasped her flesh hand, sending shivers to her bones and goosebumps along her flesh, taking her to the edge of the clearing, watching, waiting.

Luffy noticed Alexandra's worried expression on her face and Luffy couldn't help but be slightly worried too, but he understood. This man was fighting for his pride for over 100 years, heck, if Luffy could live that long, he would too. It's a . . . Guy thing.

Nonetheless, Luffy squeezed Alexandra's hand in reassurance. She turned her intense gaze at Luffy, and his trademark grin appeared, making her smile as well, something he was hoping for. "Dorry'll be okay." He heard Alexandra say under her breath.

Suddenly, a large giant appeared over the treetops, with a blond beard, a Viking outfit, and wielding an axe and shield. The other giant. Suddenly, Luffy's grip loosened from Alexandra's as she saw him fall to the ground on his back.

"What's wrong?" Alexandra asked, quickly crouched at his side. Luffy sighed and answered. "I'm beat. These guys are sooooo huge!" This made Alexandra giggle until something strange happened to her. Some of her senses seemed more . . . Prominent. Her hearing was sharper; hearing two pairs of sprinting feet heading towards her and Luffy. She couldn't hear the two giants clashing anymore.

They were hundreds of feet away. This scared Alexandra._ "What's_ _happening to me?"_ She thought as she unconsciously closed her eyes. Luffy noticed her change in behavior. "Hey, Alex."

She slowly opened her blue and hazel eyes, no emotion in them. "Two people are coming."


	23. Chapter 22

A New Life, A New Goal

(**Disclaimer**- I **DO NOT** own One Piece or any One Piece characters, but I do own my OC's.)

Chapter 22-

(Kyuuka Island: Grand Line)

At a relaxing resort somewhere on Kyuuka Island, many islanders were having the vacation of their life; sunbathing on a lounge chair, having small talk with friends or wading around in the large pool. Amongst the large group of vacationers, there were in fact 2 people who stood out the most, sitting under umbrellas.

The first person was an average sized man with a frail-looking build. He wore a sleeveless, striped vest with jeans and dress shoes. An odd thing about this man was he had the number 3 on his vest, 3's on his glasses, and one big 3 achieved through his combed, dark hair. He was wearing a Log Pose on his left wrist. In his hand was a hot drink, even though it was hot outside.

The other person sitting next to him was a short little girl. She had blushed cheeks, and has her hair tied in braided pigtails. She wore a pink hat, a dark blue t-shirt with the word "Golden" written in orange, a sky blue shirt with a cloud pattern over it, a maroon-colored skirt, and blue-striped stockings. She sat on top of her legs in her chair, staring at a small white paper in her hands.

"Mmmmm . . . Black tea's got to be Art Grey . . ." The male said, sipping his drink as he gazed at the view of the ocean. The little girl frowned at the man, saying, "Mr.3, we have too much free time."

'Mr.3' glanced at the little girl. "What? I know you're not fond of working as much as I do, Miss Golden Week, so why can't you sit back, relax and enjoy this free time when we don't have orders from the Boss?

"Oh, and stop tossing my code name around in a public place; they'll find out I'm Mr.3!" The little girl, Miss Golden Week, glanced at his hair, shaped like a 3, with a blank stare. "Really?" Miss Golden Week asked sarcastically.

Mr.3 sighed, then glanced at the paper in his partners dainty hands. "That little paper you've been staring at for the last few days, what is it?" "Orders from the Boss." Miss Golden Week replied.

Mr.3 spat out his drink before staring at the girl with irritation. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!" Some bystanders gave the odd man weird looks and he quickly calmed down, glaring at them in return. "It seems that Mr.5 and Miss Valentine were beaten by the group of pirates that are protecting the Princess of Alabasta." Miss Golden Week started.

"So, basically, we have to eliminate these group of pirates AND the princess. Why does our job have to be difficult?" Mr.3 intervened, mumbling the last part under his breath. "Almost, we have to grab one person amongst the group; a girl with red hair and metal limbs." Miss Golden Week added.

"Hmm, doesn't seem too difficult to find her. Did the Boss say 'Why?'" Miss Golden Week shook her head. "They are at the Island, Little Garden right now."

Mr.3 pursed his lips. "It would've been better if it was Mr.2 defeated; our status would've been raised. We shouldn't fret over Mr.5's defeat, he was just a 'Devil Power Fool' putting too much faith in his position.

"No matter what Devil Fruit power you gain, it's useless when you don't know how to use it. It takes a master criminal with a master intellect to achieve goals. Now we'll teach them something; about how frightening it is when you make enemies of a 'Criminal Organization.'"

Mr.3 finished the rest of his tea, setting the fragile cup on the table before standing from his seat. "Let's go." Was all Mr.3 said to Miss Golden Week stood from her seat, ready to pack for the trip to Little Garden.

(Little Garden: Luffy and Alex)

"Two people are coming."

As if in a trance, Alexandra Blaze turned her head in a certain direction in the forest, where she could hear the footsteps moving closer. _"How am I_ _able to hear the person's footsteps from so far away? Hear their labored breaths? Their hearts beating so fast?"_ She thought. She could hear three loud heartbeats pounding in her eardrums, one being an animal. It frightened her; confused her. _"Who could it be?"_

Luffy looked away from Dorry and Brogy's fight as he glanced at Alexandra, confused. _"What's wrong with her?"_ He thought, until he glanced at her. Her expression was in a mix of confusion and slight fear, gazing at a certain direction, but the oddest part were her eyes. They were flashing pitch black. This started to worry Luffy._ "What is she_ _seeing?"_

"Hey." Luffy said, shaking Alexandra's shoulders slightly. As soon as he did that, her eyes flashed back to their original blue and hazel color, and she took a deep breath, attempting to calm her racing heart. Chills ran down her spine from Luffy's touch.

Alexandra turned to meet Luffy's concerned and confused dark eyes, and she gave him a small smile, as she set her metal hand on his. "I'm fine." She lied, attempting to reassure him. Luffy stared into her eyes, wondering if they'll turn black again, then shrugged his shoulders, watching the giants fight again, still keeping an eye on Alexandra.

**_Kage Kage Sword'_**

In a swift movement, Alexandra stood and spun around, a black bladed shadow sword materialized into her hands, bringing the tip of the blade to the mysterious person's neck; Princess Vivi's neck.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! ALEXANDRA!" The Alabasta princess shrieked, putting her hands in the air, and holding her breath, surprised and frightened to find the cool blade close to her neck. She stared into her friend's black ey- wait black?!

Princess Vivi's storm grey eyes widened in fear, her hands shaking, swallowing the lump in her throat, only to feel more pressure on her neck from the blade. As she sat on Carue, she could feel Carue shaking in nervousness.

Alexandra's shadow eyes pierced into the Alabasta Princess's fearful ones, suddenly . . . Confused. _"Who . . . Who is this girl? How does she know my name?! I need to kill her."_ This thought surprised Alexandra. "_Where did that come from?"_

Vivi saw Alexandra's eyes turn back to their original colors, ocean blue and hazel, before the black blade left her flesh and metal hands, as if melting to the ground, and form back into her shadow. "Alex, are you okay?" A small voice asked.

Alexandra turned to Chopper, staring into the talking reindeer's worried and frightened eyes, sadness and guilt washing over her. She never wanted her 'Little Brother' to be afraid of anything or anyone, especially her.

Alexandra turned to Luffy, his eyes holding suspicion and confusion. She looked down at her leather boots.

"I don't know . . ."

(Usopp and Nami)

Nami stared in horror at the two giants fighting, giving and receiving blows from each other mercilessly. The ground vibrated and rumbled underneath her feet like an earthquake, making it difficult to stand upright.

She watched Brogy backed up to a giant boulder, but managed to bring his axe down towards the other large giants head It was blocked by the others shield. Their faces were so close to each others face, staring into each others eyes with determination in their eyes; determination to kill.

"I long for my home, Dorry, so when I defeat you, I will go back to Elbaf!" Brogy boomed. The other giant, Dorry, just gave a wide grin in return before pulling out a huge stone sword, thrusting the sharp tip forward to stab Brogy in the stomach.

Brogy managed to jump over it, causing the sword to stab midway through the boulder also sending his large sharp axe down on Dorry's head.

**SMASH'**

The force of Brogy's attack sent the blade of the axe through the other giants helmet, almost cutting his head open. Nami covered her eyes, not able to have the stomach to watch until realization hit her. "Usopp, this is our chance; we can escape no- Usopp?"

She looked up at her long nosed friend, surprised at what she saw. Usopp had his dark eyes glued to the Giant's fight, mesmerized as his eyes followed each attack. His mouth was hung agape, his eyes held awe.

"What a battle . . . They're both aiming for vital spots with all their strength! They've been trying to kill each other like this for over 100 years?!" Usopp breathed out to no one in particular.

"We can escap-" Nami started but was interrupted. "You can go ahead, I'm going to watch the Giants fight a little longer. This is a true man's fight, a true 'Battle of Pride' between true 'Warriors.'" Usopp said.

He clenched his fists, a smile forming on his face. "This is it; the 'Valiant Warriors of the Sea' that I've been looking for! This is the kind of brave warrior I want to be."

Nami was quiet for a moment before she sighed and walked over to the log she sat on earlier. Once she sat down and crossed her legs, she asked, "So, you want to be a giant?" Usopp grew irritated, and stomped his foot.

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

The sniper turned back to the fight, determination set in his eyes._ "If_ _these warriors have a village . . . I'd like to see it some day._" He thought.

Dorry and Brogy parried some more until Dorry threw his stone sword like a spear at Brogy's head. He managed to move his head far enough that the sword missed; the blade stuck into the boulder behind Brogy to the hilt.

Brogy retaliated, throwing his axe at Dorry, but the long bearded giant managed to duck just in time. Both yelling out a battle cry, they used the only thing they had in their hands; their shields.

**'WHACK' **

The fighting giants found each others shields make contact with the others face, the force possibly crack their skulls and most likely breaking their noses. "73,466 fights . . ." Brogy began. "73,466 fights tied . . ." Dorry finished as they both fell on their backs, staring up at the blue sky.

"Dorry, guess what?! I got rum from my guests!" Brogy shouted. Dorry laughed and replied, "Very nice, I haven't had beer in a long time! Give me some!"

Nami and Usopp watched the two giants talk and laugh like old battle was over.

(Alexandra and the Group)

"GEGYAGYAGYA! So I see those other midgets are your friends; there was a girl and a long nosed man!" Dorry's loud voice boomed.

"Yeah, Usopp and Nami." Luffy replied, looking up at the giant. "They said they were staying on the ship, but I guess they do love adventure after all."

Alexandra sat next to her innocent captain, scratching at the ground with her metal finger. She was silent for a while, ignoring the conversation as her mind was boggled and jumbled into a sea of confusion. _"How did I do_ _that? How did I sense Vivi and Chopper running from far away? Is it another one of my powers?"_

Then another thought crossed her mind, a painfully frightening one._ "I knew it was Vivi when I saw her but it was as if part of me knew nothing about her! Not only that, but it was as if I couldn't control my body for a split second. That's sadly not the scariest part."_

Alexandra closed her eyes, holding her tears. _"The part of me __**wanted**__ to_ _kill her, the princess. Just a bit more pressure and a quick slice was all it could take fo-"_

"Alex?"

Alexandra jumped from the voice and quickly looked down to look into Chopper's round curious eyes. "Are you alright? You've been silent for a while and staring at the ground." She spared a glance at Luffy, who seemed to be listening to Vivi and Dorry talk. Unknown to her, Luffy kept glancing at her, slightly worried.

Alexandra stared into Choppers innocent eyes and gave him a fake smile. "I'm okay, just a bit . . . Confused." Chopper twiddled with his hooves. "Was it about what happened in the forest earlier?" He asked. She sighed in response and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"For a cute and smart little reindeer." She wrapped her arms around Chopper as he basically sat on her metal lap, rocking just a little. "Yeah but . . . I shouldn't worry about it too much." She reassured her little reindeer, setting her head on his hat._ "I can't endanger Luffy, Chopper or anyone else, I'll just keep this to myself, hopefully."_

Chopper was taken aback by Alexandra's actions, hugging him, but none of the less, he was glad she was okay. Back in the woods, he was scared of his 'older sister' she didn't seem herself. It was as if she was . . . Someone else.

He tried to remember something similar to Alexandra's behavior he read about but can't remember. _"Maybe it was a one time thing, it might not happen again."_ A smile graced his features. _"She's still my family to me as we'll as the crew."_

**'BOOM'**

Suddenly Dorry was covered in smoke and fire as he slowly fell back. Alexandra set Chopper down as she stood up. "Chopper stay near me!" She ordered with a serious tone in her voice as she held up her guard.

"Luffy, what happened to Dorry?!" "His beer exploded!" "How?!" She asked, ignoring the urge to melt into a puddle from Luffy's eyes. Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know." Alexandra turned to Vivi, who had her hand on her chin. "Maybe . . . Maybe Brogy had something to do with this. He gave Dor-"

Alexandra saw Luffy's face contort in anger as he suddenly walked over to her, practically in her face. "Why would two giants, who fought for 100 years stoop to this dirty trick?!" Luffy countered, his angry dark eyes boring into Vivi's.

Suddenly, everyone turned to Dorry, who was slowly standing up. "It was YOU . . ." Dorry's eyes held malice and anger, glaring down at the group. "This was NOT Brogy! WE are proud WARRIORS of ERBAF! You ALL are the suspects."

Dorry glanced at Vivi and Carue and then to Chopper. "Or maybe it were these two!" Alexandra then glared up at the giant. "Leave them out of this, Dorry! No one has done anything!" "Alexandra, there nothing we can say that will change his mind." Vivi hissed.

Dorry then glared down at Alexandra, for a split second, uncomfortable by this small girl's blue and hazel eyes, but his anger returned. "Ha. Seems the shy's ones finally grown a spine for once." Alexandra suddenly lost confidence as she took her gaze away from Dorry's eyes.

"Maybe it wasn't you; you're too weak and spineless to do a deed like this." Dorry finished, a smirk on his face as he saw Alexandra looked at the forest near the Giant, suddenly feeling tears prickle her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. _"I . . . I am weak."_

Alexandra suddenly felt something land on her head. She reached up and felt it with her flesh hand and realized it was Luffy's straw hat! "Here, hold this for me." Luffy said. He cracked his knuckles, glaring at Dorry with rage in his eyes.

"I can't forgive you for saying those things to Alex, so I'm going to have to shut you up for a while." Alexandra stared at Luffy with her watery eyes, astonished. Then a genuine smile graced her features. "Another reason why I love Luffy."


End file.
